Lost in another world
by Mrthunderkid
Summary: Zoro had finally done it. He defeated Dracule Mihawk but at what cost? He was at a state where he couldn't fight back and had to say goodbye to his comrades. Now Zoro has been transported into an unknown world. Read as Zoro once again becomes a child and enters into a new world of magic and mages. ZoroXHarem. (Art done by Lacronix-12, he gave me permission to use this art!)
1. How it all began

Lost in another world

Chapter 1 : How it all began. 

I don't own either of these amazing series because if I did, screw school or college. I'd be bawling!

It was a dark day, there were explosions from all the cannon fire, the island was a burning wreck. This was all because the marines were after the Straw Hat Pirates but it was nothing different. The marines went after the Straw Hat pirates all the time, after the war between White Beards Crew and the Navy, Monkey. D Luffy became infamous for his actions. He was given the bounty of £400000000 and was hunted down for being the son of Monkey.D Dragon. Normally they would have no trouble taking on the navy, after all those years of training, the Straw Hat broke their limits and became a stronger crew. Able to easily defeat the Pacifistas with a single attack. But today was different, they would have never been able to foresee the danger that they had brought to themselves.

Zoro was running at maximum speed while attacking all of the Marines who were standing in his path. Even though their number was overwhelming, Zoro was still quickly making short work of them. He would've taken care of them quicker but before any of the Marines attacked, Zoro had faced off against the worlds greatest Swordsman, Dracule Mihawk. Both of them had fought each other fiercely, blow for blow neither of them backed down. Zoro realised that it was his moment and that his dream, his ambition and his destiny stood before him.

"(I can't lose now! Not after all this! I've trainer myself to become stronger and I won't back down now!)" thought Zoro as he was breathing heavily.

"What's the matter Zoro? It's feels as though you're getting ready to give up. Is that really how you intend on defeating me?" asked the Mihawk as he was starting to walk closer and closer.

Zoro just looked up to the Swordsman and saw the overwhelming glare that he was giving. Even though he taught Zoro to become stronger, he was still stronger than him.

"No...I won't back out now!" said Zoro as he raised his swords once again.

"That's more like it." said Mihawk as he charged Zoro again.

The two then clash their blades and try to do their best to push the other but neither backed out. The two then quickly back away from each other.

"I would recommend we finish this now. After all, how long do you think your friends can hold out against the navy?" asked Mihawk.

Just then, Zoro realised what this was, all along his friends were separated and attacked separately. They knew that together the navy didn't stand a chance but alone, they could defeat the straw hats.

"Damn it! I need to get to Luffy!" yelled Zoro as he was about to run off to the other direction but then Mihawk quickly swung his sword towards Zoro's direction which sent a strong green slash, cutting down his path.

"You don't intend on walking away from our battle do you? This has to end now." said Mihawk.

Zoro was getting irritated since he could hear the explosions around the island. He was getting worried that his friends were getting attacked and he was side tracked fighting MIhawk. But even then, he knew that he had to finish the battle. It was now or never.

"Fine! This is where it must end." said Zoro as he positioned his swords in a triangular way.

"Just like 2 years ago when you challenged me at that East Blue." said Mihawk as he got himself ready.

"I've been waiting for a long time do this." said Zoro as he started spinning the Sandai Kitetsu and the Meito.

"Now then, let's end this!" said Mihawk as he charged towards Zoro with his Black Blade the Yoru.

"Santoryu Ogi..." said Zoro as he got ready to attack. He just concentrated on his attack as he saw Mihawk approach him with a quick speed.

"(Now to finish this!) SANZEN SEKAI!" yelled Zoro as he swung his swords at Mihawk who also swung his swords at Zoro.

After their attacks, both of them stood still for a few seconds. However that stopped when Zoro collapsed on his knees. Mihawk then walked forward as he placed his black blade on his back again. Zoro then looked over to his left arm to see that it was bleeding like crazy, he then proceeded to take off his black bandana and wrapped it around the wound.

"You have definitely become a lot stronger Roronoa. And that is why...the title of the "World's Greatest Swordsman"…...now belongs to you." said Mihawk as he ended up collapsing.

Zoro then collapsed as well on his back. He had finally done it, after all those years of training, he had finally achieved what he had set out to do.

"Kuina...I did it. I've finally become the "Worlds Greatest Swordsman"." said Zoro as he smiled and pointed the Wado Ichimonji to the air. "I've finally accomplished the promise we made."

But his celebration had to be cut short when he heard even more explosions from the North side of the island. He immediately sheathed his blades and quickly started running towards the North.

Navy Ships

"I-I...I can't believe it!" said one of the Navy soldier.

"What is it?" asked the commander.

"R-Roronoa Zoro...defeated Dracule Mihawk!" cried the Navy Soldier. The Soldiers all dropped their weapons and charts as soon as they heard that line.

"WHAT?! What did you say?!" yelled the commander as he quickly grabbed the telescope and saw that Mihawk was indeed collapsed, defeated. "CALL HQ NOW! WE NEED ASSISTANCE! MIHAWK HAS BEEN DEFEATED!"

"Yes sir!" agreed the Soldier as he quickly picked up the Transponder Snail and called the Navy Head Quarters.

Island North

Zoro was running up in speed trying to get to the battle but it was getting difficult since he was still covered in wounds against his battle with Mihawk.

"Damn it! Where are they?!" questioned Zoro as he carried on running trying to get to the source of the cannon fire but then he heard something else.

"GOMU GOMU NO! JET BAZOOKA!" yelled Luffy as he charged towards another Warlord. A tall cyborg called the Pacifista. Standing at 22'6" tall, an appearance of a bear and wearing a giant black jacket which had a white circle on it with paw prints at the end. He was also wearing a gray pants with brown spots and had a gray hat with bear ears sticking out.

Luffy's arms charged towards Kuma but he deflected the attacks with his paw pads. Afterwards, Kuma quickly charged towards Luffy and sent a shockwave which sent Luffy flying back and crashing into the hill.

"LUFFY!" yelled Zoro as he quickly went over to aid his captain. But just as he was running over to him, Kuma quickly teleported in front of him.

"Roronoa Zoro, you have defeated Mihawk and became the "World's Greatest Swordsman". I guess it means it's time I collect the debt." said Kuma as he started walking towards Zoro.

"Damn it!" said Zoro as he unsheathed his three blades. "Don't expect to get it without a fight!"

"I didn't plan to." said Kuma as he took a sumo like position.

"(This attack! I remember it!)" thought Zoro as he got ready.

"TSUPPARI PAD HOU!" said Kuma as he lifted his two hands and sent a barrage of paw blasts towards Zoro. Zoro quickly charged towards Kuma while dodging all the paw blasts. Normally they wouldn't be much of an issue for him but already being wounded and low on haki, he was fighting for his life.

"(Damn it, can't keep this up for much longer!)" thought Zoro as he quickly jumped at the tall machine and swung his swords but Kuma blocked the attack with his paw pads and sent Zoro flying back. Zoro just rolled on the ground and crashed.

Kuma the immediately re-appeared in front of Zoro and charged his paw for yet another attack.

"Now...it ends." said Kuma.

"GOMU GOMU NO! ELEPHANT GUN!" yelled Luffy as he sent his giant hardened fist at Kuma's face. After the impact, Kuma just flew back and crashed on some trees.

"Luffy?" asked Zoro as he looked up to see that Luffy had used up the last of strength to use that attack. Luffy's arm then reverted into normal and then he collapsed again.

"(No time! Have to get out here!)" thought Zoro as he ran over to Luffy and picked him up. The explosions then started getting closer and closer as the navy started bombarding the island. Zoro ran with all his might to get to the Sunny before he got hit. Finally after running, he made it back to the ship. He looked up to see that Franky, Robin and Brook were doing their best to protect the ship from the Navy's cannons.

"ZORO!" yelled Usopp as he saw the wounded swordsman and his unconscious captain.

"What? Zoro's here?" asked Nami as she turned to see Zoro running towards the ship.

"NAMI! WHERE'S CHOPPER?!" yelled Zoro as he reached the ship.

"He's in the medical bay taking care of Sanji." answered Nami.

"Well make sure he takes care of Luffy as well." said Zoro as he placed Luffy on the deck and got ready to leave.

"ZORO! Where are you going?!" asked Robin.

"That damn warlord is still after us and there's no way we can escape if he come's after us. I'm gonna go and buy some time for you guys to escape!" said Zoro.

"What?! Zoro, that's a ridiculous idea. You're in no shape to take him on and with your wounds, there's no way you can survive!" yelled Nami.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm now the "World's Greatest Swordsman". There is no way I will let him beat me." said Zoro as he got ready to leave.

" Zoro! Wait!" cried Robin as she ran over to him.

"What is it? I ain't got time for..." said Zoro but he was interrupted as he felt Robin's warm lips on his. Usopp and Brook just had their mouths hanging after what they just saw. After a while, the two finally broke off from their kiss.

"Promise me, you will come back." said Robin as she looked Zoro directly into his eyes.

"I..." said Zoro but he got interrupted again when he felt someone else's lips on his again. This time it was Nami who wasn't holding back. Zoro could feel the sensation of having his toungue swirl with Nami's.

"Y-you have to promise me too. Or else..." said Nami as she was looking away with a blushing face.

"Or else what?" asked Zoro.

"I'll charge you a million berries." warned Nami as she smiled at Zoro.

Zoro then nodded his head before getting off the ship and running to the other side.

"Okay! Usopp! Brook! Get the ship ready! We're sailing now!" yelled Nami. The two then quickly nod their heads and started working on the ship. But then Nami turned to see that Robin was giving her a sly smile.

"W-what?" asked Nami.

"I never knew you liked him too." said Robin.

"N-not now! Come on, lets go!" said Nami as she hid her blushing face.

With Zoro

Zoro was running through the forest while dodging all the explosions. He knew that he had to end the battle before the war. He returned to the location to see that Kuma was already standing and waiting.

"I see you have returned Roronoa." said Kuma.

"I know what I needed to do and I won't back out now." said Zoro as he got his three swords out again and wore his black bandana around his head.

"There really is no reason for this." said Kuma.

"And what about our deal?" asked Zoro.

"But now that you've become the "World's Greatest Swordsman", you can become a Warlord like me. And if you do, most of your crew mates will be safe." said Kuma.

"Most?" asked Zoro.

"Monkey.D Luffy and Nico Robin, those two will have to be arrested." said Kuma.

"Well then you can forget about it. They've been helping me all this time to reach where I have today. Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook and Luffy...they all have dreams that they still need to accomplish! AND I WON'T LET YOU STOP THEM!" yelled Zoro as he charged towards Kuma.

"Fair enough." said Kuma as he too charged into battle.

After a fierce battle, Zoro and Kuma were both gravely injured. Zoro was already at the point where a normal human being would've died but he was far from normal. Kuma was covered in many cuts all over his body, revealing his mechanical parts inside of his body. Zoro was barely hanging on to the last of his strength where as Kuma was still standing.

"Now time to collect." said Kuma as he walked over to the wounded Zoro.

"Don't think so." said a feminine voice. Just then a huge explosion landed on Kuma's face. Kuma then took a few steps backwards and then fell to the ground.

"W-what now?" asked Zoro as he looked to the side, only to see a very familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Roronoa Zoro, also now officially known as the "World's Greatest Swordsman"." said Jewelry Bonney. Just then a tall slim woman with long pink hair and brown eyes had appeared from the woods. She was wearing a white low-cut tank top, a pair of orange and black striped buckled shorts with a long thin suspenders. The rest of her crew also walked with her while holding cannons on their arms.

"You! What are you doing here?" asked Zoro.

"I'm here to get my revenge." said Bonney.

"For what?" asked Zoro.

"For what you and your damn crew did! On that day when Straw Hat attacked the Celestial Dragon, my life became living hell. I got captured by Black Beard and his pirates, then the World Government. I barely managed to escape and had only one goal in mind. And that was to make you pay." said Bonney.

"But how did you know we were here?" asked Zoro.

"Who do you think it was that gave away your location?" asked Bonney.

"D-damn you!" said Zoro as he tried to stand but Bonney just went over and kicked him back down.

"Look at this. The "World's Greatest Swordsman", collapsed right in front of me. Quite Pathetic really." said Bonney as she placed her hand on his chest. "But now let's see what happens when I do this."

Just then Zoro could feel himself change. He had lost all of his strength and just ended up fainting.

"Heh, now you're nothing but a child." said Bonney as she took out a gun and pointed it towards Zoro. "Die"

But she was never able to pull the trigger as she felt a strong force push her to side. She then looked over to see that Kuma had stood back up again and sent a shockwave of paws to defeat her crew. He quickly collected his energy and caught it with his hands.

"Damn it! I thought you were dead!" said Bonney as she got ready to fight.

"I will spare you if you get out of my way. My business is with the swordsman." said Kuma.

"Forget it! He's mine and I'm the one who's gonna make him pay!" yelled Bonney.

"Quite a shame." said Kuma.

Bonney then charged forward to Kuma but she never stood a chance as Kuma quickly got behind her slammed her to the ground with his paw pad. Bonney was then knocked out and unable to move after getting hit directly by the force of his attack.

"Now then, no more interruptions." said Kuma as he walked over to Zoro who was covered in wounds and blood. But when he looked at the swordsman again, he was just disappointed.

"I was hoping you would just agree to our terms and surrender peacefully but now because of your actions, you're reduced to this. You are no longer a target or the "Worlds Greatest Swordsman." You are a just a child." said Kuma as he placed his palm in front of Zoro.

"Farewell Roronoa Zoro. We will never meet again." said Kuma as he touched Zoro and made him disappear into the wind.

"(I-I'm sorry everyone...I've let you down.)" thought Zoro as he finally closed his eyes and rode away into the wind.

Location : ?

In the middle of a forest, there was a tiny man old man who was currently resting underneath the shade of a tree. A simple wind, a good temperature and nice location to enjoy a nap. But as he was resting, a huge explosion was heard. The old man quickly woke up as his nose bubble popped.

"Huh? What was that?" asked the short man as he walked over past the bushes. He then saw a giant paw print on the ground and middle of it all was an wounded unconscious child holding three swords.

The short old man then ran over to the child and examined his wounds.

"This isn't good. I need to get him back to the guild." said the old man as he picked up the child.

Chapter End

(A/N VOILA! The first chapter has ended and if you are all wondering, "why this does this story seem so familiar?". That's probably because you read "I'm not lost redux" by DGAF4life79. I fricking loved that fic and wanted to carry on reading it but as usual, you get disappointed when you realise that the story hasn't been updated for over 2 years. Also I hated the fact that there weren't many stories about Zoro and decided to write one of my own. Luffy always gets to take the spotlight with his harem, well now it's Zoro's turn and he is gonna be a badass! Anyways please give me any criticism, advice or ideas to help improve the story. Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	2. Where am I?

Lost in another World

Chapter 2 – Where am I?

Zoro could hardly remember anything. He was just floating around in a dark and empty space, he had no idea where he was or how to stop.

"Where...am I? What is this place?" asked Zoro as he tried to look around. But no matter where he looked, it was nothing but pitch black. "Does this mean...I'm dead?"

"If that is my fate...then I accept it." said Zoro as he closed his eyes and carried on floating.

"You don't believe in fate. Why start now?" asked a familiar voice.

Zoro's eyes immediately shot up when he heard that voice. He turned his head in every direction he could trying to find the source of that voice but everything was still covered in darkness.

"W-where are you?" asked Zoro.

"I'm right here. But you need to open your eyes." said the familiar voice.

"Open my eyes?" asked Zoro. He then closed his eyes and started meditating. Just then the darkness around him started to disappear and the land was starting to become visible again. A lush green field of flowers and grass. A blue sky with only a few clouds and soft breeze had arrived.

Zoro finally opened his eyes to see the beautiful land before him and he saw that he wasn't alone. In front of him stood a woman wearing long white dress with a long dark hair. Because of the light, he wasn't able to get a good look at who she really was.

"Who...are you?" asked Zoro as he was getting up.

"Have you really forgotten about me already?" asked the female voice as she got closer to Zoro. Zoro then finally got a good look at the female but when he saw her face, tears started gathering in his eyes.

"K-Kuina?" asked Zoro as he looked at his grown up childhood friend.

"It's good to see you too." said Kuina.

Zoro then jumped up and hugged the friend that he had missed for all those years. At this point, Zoro didn't care about anything else or how he got to that location. Just being able to see his friend changed everything. Little did Zoro know that he actually had his head on her chest but Kuina wasn't really bothered by it.

After a while, the two then walked past the field together. Zoro then told Kuina about his crew and the many adventures that he had while training. All his fights such as the battle in Arabasta, Sky Island, Thriller Bark, Enel Lobby, Fishman Island and Dressrosa. Kuina just listened to his tales and was fascinated to hear his tales. After a while, the two just settled down and sat together underneath the shade of a tree.

"Kuina. It's been so long." said Zoro as he rested his head on her lap.

"It has. But even so, looking at you now, you have definitely became stronger. Even stronger then I could have ever been." said Kuina.

"Thanks. But I guess it's finally over now." said Zoro.

"Really? Why do you say that?" asked Kuina.

"Well I guess it's because I finally accomplished the promise we made. I defeated Dracule Mihawk and became the "Worlds Greatest Swordsman"." said Zoro.

"I know. I watched your battle with Mihawk and you have definitely fulfilled our promise." said Kuina.

"I guess this was how far I could go before I met my fate. Well, now that the battle is over. I guess I better return this." said Zoro as he got the Wado Ichimonji and offered it to Kuina.

"Zoro, it's not over yet." said Kuina as she placed her hand on Zoro's hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"No Zoro, you are merely at the brink of death. Even in a dying state, you're still fighting to stay alive." said Kuina.

"So I'm still not dead?" asked Zoro.

"Death will come to everyone one way or another but the time has already been decided. And it is not your time yet." said Kuina as she got up.

"And what about you? I don't want us to be sepeted again!" said Zoro as he grabbed her hand.

"Zoro, I have always been with you. Ever since the day you picked up my sword and carried my ambitions with it, I have always stood by you and watched as you became stronger and stronger. You name was infamous but it was enough to shake the heavens. And don't worry." said Kuina as she placed her hand on the Wado Ichimonji. The blade then started glowing and Zoro could feel the spiritual power on it.

"As long as you have my blade, you have my blessing." said Kuina as she leaned in closer and placed her lips on his. Zoro accepted the kiss and kissed her back but after they broke off from the kiss, Kuina then pushed Zoro from the edge.

"KUINA!" yelld Zoro as he tried to reach out Kuina.

"Go Zoro, live on." said Kuina as she gave him a final farewell.

Location : ?

"….." Zoro silently started to open his right eye. He looked up to see a very unfamiliar ceiling. To his left was a window giving a bright light to the room. Zoro then got up from the bed but he was having a real hard time since his body was still aching from all the pain.

"Uh...what happened?" asked Zoro as he looked around.

"I see you finally woken up child." said an old voice.

Zoro then turned his head to the entrance of the room, he then saw an extremely short, elder man. He had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head which had white hair. He also had a thick moustache, was wearing an orange attire with matching shorts and orange and blue striped jester outfit.

"Child? Who are you calling a child old man?" asked Zoro in an annoyed tone. But then Zoro paused.

"Old man?! Kid I'm only 88! I've still got plenty of youth in me! In fact, I...you okay kid?" asked the old man as he looked up to that Zoro was rubbing his throat.

"(What the? My voice...why is it...)" thought but then he turned his head to the short old man.

"Hey! What did you to me?!" questioned Zoro angrily at the old man.

"Well, I found you unconscious at the forest, nearly dead. So I brought you here and tended to your wounds and..." answered Makarov.

"That's not what I'm talking about! My voice! Why do I sound like a little kid?!" questioned Zoro while glaring at the old man. The old man was just confused when he asked that, I mean Zoro didn't know that he was a kid himself.

"That's because you are a kid." said Makarov.

"What?! Stop screwing around! Maybe compared to you old man but I'm a 21 year old man!" yelled Zoro.

"21? Kid you must have hit your head harder than I thought." said Makarov.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoro.

"Maybe you should look at the mirror and find out." said Makarov as he pointed at the mirror on the left side of the room.

Zoro then proceeded to get off the bed slowly, still trying to move his healing body. He then started walking over to the mirror slowly, hoping that all that he was saying was a mistake. Once he reached the mirror he finally realised why the old man was calling him a kid. Zoro looked at the mirror to see himself as his 8 year old. His scars still remained such as the one across his torso and the scar on his eye.

"W-what...what happened to me?! Why am I a kid again?!" questioned Zoro as he was looking at his small body.

"Kid, I have no idea what you're talking about. This was exactly how you were when I found you at the forest." said the old man.

"Damn it! What the fu..." cried Zoro but then the old man quickly stepped in and hit Zoro on the head. Zoro then started rolling on the ground while rubbing his head.

"Why you?! What the hell was that for?!" questioned Zoro as he carried on rubbing his head.

"Kid, you need to calm down okay." said Makarov as he was starting to get annoyed. Zoro then finally decided to take a deep breath and calm down. "Now then, why don't you tell me who you are and what you remember?"

Zoro then started thinking about all that happened before he became unconscious. He remembered the explosions and navy he had to fight on the island. He also remembered the battle he had with Dracule Mihawk and how he actually defeated him.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro and I'm a swordsman. As for what I can remember, I was running to get to my crew while the Navy were attacking us but then I came across Dracule Mihawk." explained Zoro.

"Dracule who?" asked the old man.

"Dracule Mihawk, he was the "Worlds Greatest Swordsman" and one of the Shichibukai." said Zoro.

"A what?" asked the old man.

"Seriously old man, don't you know anything? The Shichibukai are a group of pirates who are excused by the World Government, however they must aid them in battle should they ever need to." explained Zoro.

"And what is the World Government?" asked the old man.

"The government that runs every country in the world and sends out marines to defeat any pirates who may pose a threat to the world or to the Navy." said Zoro.

"One more question, you said that you fought a guy called Dracule Mihawk and that he was the "World's Greatest Swordsman"." said the old man.

"Yeah, so?" asked Zoro.

"What did you mean by "was"?" asked the old man.

Zoro then smiled as he remembered how Mihawk had fallen after getting hit by Zoro's attack. That moment when he fell to Zoro's blade, he had officially lost the title to Zoro.

"I defeated him and now I'm the "Worlds Greatest Swordsman"." said Zoro with a lot of pride.

The old man just stared at the kid and thought about everything he said.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the old man annoying Zoro.

"Hey! What's so funny?" asked Zoro.

"You actually expect me to believe any of that? That a kid like you fought the "Worlds Greatest Swordsman" and actually defeated him. Kid, you have one wild imagination." said the old man as he carried on laughing.

"Damn it, I'm not a kid! And it's not my imagination, I did defeat Mihawk and became the greatest swordsman." protested Zoro.

"Alright alright, calm down. So then tell me, how did you end up like this?" asked the old man.

"I don't know. I just remember facing off against Kuma and then helping my captain return to our ship before we got caught in the navy attack." said Zoro.

"Captain?" asked the old man.

"Yes" answered Zoro.

"Just what kind of a crew were you a part of?" asked the old man.

"I was part of a pirate crew. The Straw Hat pirates." said Zoro.

"So you're a pirate too?" asked the old man.

"Yes and I was the swordsman of our crew with a bounty of three hundred and twenty million belly." said Zoro with pride.

"(Belly?)" thought the old man as he thought of a human's belly. He then quickly focused at the matter at hand. "Do continue"

"My captain used up the last of his strength to attack Kuma with his devil fruit ability before collapsing." said Zoro.

"Wait? Did you say devil fruit?" asked the old man.

"Yeah, a devil fruit." said Zoro.

"What's a devil fruit?" asked the old man.

"(What is wrong with this old man?! How can he be so secluded that he doesn't know what a devil fruit is?!) A devil fruit a magical fruit which gives a person powers in exchange for their ability to swim. There are three different types of fruits which are Paramecia, Zone and the rarest amongst the three Logia. Some are given the ability to turn into animals, some can change to different elements and others may get random powers." explained Zoro.

"Did you by any chance have these powers?" asked the old man.

"No, I don't need a devil fruit to become stronger. As long as I have my swords, there's no one I can't beat. Besides, I was trained to use the three forms of Haki." said Zoro.

"Haki? What's that?" asked the old man.

"(Do I seriously have to explain everything to this old geezer?!) Haki is the power that is found in every living being in the world. Most people however either never notice or fail to awaken it. For the normal human being, there two types. There is the Kenbunshoku Haki and the Busoshoku Haki. The first allows the user to sense spiritual energy and predict the actions of their enemies. The second one allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armour around themselves. This Haki allows the user to defend themselves against attacks and cause harm to devil fruit users." explained Zoro.

The old man was very interested in this power, never had he heard about such abilities in humans.

"You also said there is a third one?" asked the old man.

"Yes, this is the most rarest form of Haki and in can't be attained through normal training. Only one in several million people have this ability and I was able to unlock mine. This power allows us to exert our willpower to others. It can allow us to intimidate our opponents, causing them to cower and leave." said Zoro.

"Amazing, and you're telling me that you can use these powers to fight against those with devil fruit powers?" asked the old man.

"Yes, through Haki, we can nullify their powers and damage them. I had already used up most of my Haki to face of against Mihawk and I used the last of it to fight Kuma." said Zoro.

"I've been meaning to ask, who is Kuma? You've been mentioning him a lot." said the old man.

"He's also another Shichibukai. I don't know what devil fruit he ate but it gave him the powers of paws pads." said Zoro.

"Paw pads?" asked the old man.

"Yeah his powers allowed to push things away with a simple touch. He could even collect air and compress them to cause massive air blasts. He can even push out a person's pain and fatigue and give them to someone else." said Zoro.

"I see. Well kid, I have to admit your story is definitely interesting. Tell me, where are you from?" asked the old man.

"I'm from a small island in the East Blue. I used to live in the Shimotsuki Village and I trained my sword skills in the dojo before I began travelling." said Zoro.

The old man just looked at the young child was confused at his answer. The old man then went to the cub board and started looking through.

"What're you looking for?" asked Zoro. The old man then took something out and opened it. it was a huge set of maps.

"Have a look through these and tell me if you recognise any of these locations." said the old man as he passed the maps to Zoro. Zoro then started looking through the maps one by one. After a while, he was starting to get frustrated.

"What kind of maps are these?! I've never seen places like these before. I mean where is the Red Line, the map to the Fishman Island or the grand line?!" questioned Zoro as he looked over to the maps.

"I guess that sort of proves it." said the old man.

"Proves what?!" asked Zoro.

"That you're not from this world. As I was listening to your story, I realised how everything you were talking about didn't exist in this world. There are no devil fruits, no Shichibukai, no World Government or pirates in this world." explained the old man.

"Are you crazy old man?" asked Zoro.

"Believe me, I can prove it you." said the old man as a magical circle appeared beneath him.

"What the?" said Zoro as he saw a blinding light appear before him. Just then, he saw as the old man became gigantic. "W-w-what...what kind of devil fruit did you eat?!"

"This is no devil fruit power." said the old man as he reverted back into his tiny self. "That was magic."

"Magic..." repeated Zoro. "Right...okay, I think you've gone of the deep end old man. Anyways, as much as I would love stick around and listen to your stupid stories, I need to find a way back to my crew." said Zoro as he pulled out a piece of paper from is pocket.

"What's that?" asked the old man.

"It's a vivre card. It's gonna point the way to my crew." said Zoro. The two then stare at the paper for a while but the paper didn't move at all. "Why the heck isn't it moving?!"

"And you call me stupid. But I guess since it can't find your crew, it means you really did travel into a new world." said the old man.

Zoro then placed the vivre card back into his pocket.

"Okay old man, lets just say that I believe all this and that I have been teleported into a world of magic. How do I go back home?" asked Zoro.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to answer that. I'm not even sure if it's possible." said the old man.

"Okay then, if I'm longer in my own world then where the heck am I?" asked Zoro.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot introductions didn't I, my bad. You are in the Guild Hall of the Mage Guild Fairy Tail in the city of Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore. And my name is Makarov Dreyar, I am the master of this guild." explained Makarov.

"Ooookay then...by the way, where are my swords?" asked Zoro as he looked around to see that all three of his swords were gone.

"We kept them in the safe to make sure that no one would take them. Why do you have three anyway? Do you lose your swords so often that you need to carry three?" asked Makarov.

"No, I'm a Santoryu user. And now if you don't mind, I'd like them back." said Zoro.

"Sure but I need to ask, what're you gonna do now?" asked Makarov.

"I'm gonna go and travel around for a bit. Hopefully find a way back and get my strength up again." answered Zoro.

"What?! Zoro that's suicide, you don't know anything about this world and not to mention, you're only a kid." argued Makarov.

"I already told you old man, I'm not a kid." rebelled Zoro.

"Maybe so, but you're still trapped in the body of an 8 year old. Making you a kid." said Makarov.

"Just give me my swords! As long as I have them, I'll be fine." said Zoro.

"I'll give it to you in one condition." said Makarov/

"And what's that?" asked Zoro.

"I'll return your swords if you join the Fairy Tail Guild." said Makarov.

"You do realise I don't use magic right? I'm just a swordsman. How can I join a guild like this?" asked Zoro.

"Not all of us have to use magic to join our guild. Our guild represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate, with or without magic. I thought it would be something you enjoyed with all the adventures that you had." said Makarov.

"Fine but I want to make a change to the deal!" said Zoro.

"And what's that?" asked Makarov.

"We'll have a fight, and if I win, I get my swords back." said Zoro.

"And if I win?" asked Makarov.

"I join your guild." said Zoro.

"Alright then kid, you got yourself a deal. But just to show that we're not going to go overboard, you can't use your swords." said Makarov.

"Fine by me, just give me 3 practice swords instead." said Zoro.

"Very well, I wish to see this ability called the "Santoryu" myself." said Makarov

An hour later, main Guild hall

Zoro and Makarov were about to face off in the middle of the guild hall. Makarov stood in one side and watched as the young swordsman took off his black bandana from his left arm and tied it around his head. He then picked up the three wooden swords and placed one in-between his teeth and grabbed the other two with his hands.

"(So this is "Santoryu"? Interesting.)" thought Makarov as he got prepared to fight.

"(I need to finish this as quick as I can. My body is so much weaker and slower now so I don't know how effective my abilities will be. But at least I can fight back with my skills)" thought Zoro as he got his battle stance ready.

"Well then, shall we begin?" asked Makarov. Zoro just answered with a nod before charging straight towards the guild master.

Zoro quickly began by swinging his two swords at Makarov but due to his reduced speed, Makarov was dodging them with ease.

"You know you're not making this much of a challenge, right?" said Makarov as he carried on dodging all the attacks.

"Shut up! My body's just not what is used to be!" said Zoro as he carried on swinging his practice blades.

"Well then, this will be a lot easier than expected." said Makarov as he got closer to Zoro and flicked him on the head. It may have looked like a simple attack but the flick sent Zoro flying back towards the wall. After crashing at the wall, Zoro had collapsed on all fours.

"Ready to quit?" asked Makarov.

Zoro just stayed quiet and stood back up. "Never." said Zoro as he got into his battle stance again. Zoro then charged at Makarov again and tried to hit him but all he was doing was wasting energy.

At the moment, there were only two guild members present since everyone else was gone on vacation. They were Macao and Wakaba, they just watched as Zoro carried on swinging his practice blades but Makarov was just toying with him.

"That kid should seriously just give up." said Macao.

"Yeah, he doesn't stand a chance against the master." said Wakaba.

After a while, Zoro lost all of his stamina and just collapsed due to fatigue.

"Now are you ready to join the guild?" asked Makarov. Realising how weak he had become, Zoro just gripped his wooden swords tighter and stood up again. "That's the spirit. Never give up."

"I will... never back down. I admit I was foolish challenging you in my current state. But I now accept it." said Zoro.

"Accept what?" asked Makarov.

"I accept that I'm not the best or the strongest. But I have all the will to strive to be better than anyone I face. And I'm gonna start now!" said Zoro as he crouched with his blades crossed.

"Santoryu..." said Zoro as he prepared his attack.

Makarov then saw the position that Zoro took and got ready for the attack.

"ONI!" said Zoro. "GIRI!" Just then, Zoro immediately re-appeared before Makarov and swung his three blades at him. Even Macao and Wakaba couldn't keep up with Zoro's speed but in the end, Makarov was able to quickly block all three wooden swords with his hand.

Zoro's eyes widen in surprise as the old man quickly counter attacks and punches Zoro in the gut causing him to drop all of his swords and faint.

"Macao and Wakaba." said Makarov.

"Yes Master." said the two members of the guild.

"Do me a favour and treat his injuries would you." said Makarov as he started walking away.

"Wow, I have to admit even though the kid never stood a chance, I could barely keep up with his attack." said Macao.

"Yeah, it was almost as if he was possessed by some kind of demon." said Wakaba as he picked up Zoro.

Makarov's Office

After getting into his office, Makarov then silently closes the door and took a deep breath.

"YEOOOW!" cried Makarov in pain as he tried to cool down his throbbing red hand.

"How strong is that kid?! If he had this much strength as a kid, how much power did he have as an adult?!" questioned Makarov as he carried on cooling down his hand.

Chapter End

(A/N Thank you to all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed on the first chapter. I'm glad to know that you guys like story and want to read more. However if it's not too much trouble, can you guys please review as well. I'm sort of a review hungry freak and it motivates me to write more and faster.

Okay, I know what you're thinking again. "This is no different to I'm not lost redux you copy cat!" And for a good reason too. This story was based of that idea and I wanted to make it as similar as I could but I wanted to throw in some new elements as well.

Starting with the obvious of letting him meet Kuina, that was just something to help him know that there is still more left for him. And that glow was than just to revive him. It will be a special case for the future. Also next chapter is actually going to be a really good chapter because you guys finally get to see Zoro in action. And by that I mean serious action! That and I'm gonna introduce a new member of Fairy tail. Not an OC, an existing character. Some characters have not joined Fairy Tail yet.

Now to reply to the kind people who reviewed :

 **ShiroHollow96** : Why thank you very much. Don't worry, I'm gonna be updating tomorrow as well. I have been waiting to do this fic for a while now. Also regarding pairings, I wasn't focusing on getting anyone with Zoro. I just wanted him to be smothered by girls but if you have any suggestions, go ahead.

 **Warrior of six blades** : I'm glad you liked the first chapter. This was all based off the story "I'm not lost redux". I can't say that I can do a better job but I will do my best to make it sexy and adventurous. Also regarding Erza, I wanted them to be really close to each other because of obvious reasons and that the two share similar traits of being swordsmen. The idea of giving him a harem was because I was tired of all the Luffy harems, I wanted a Zoro harem for once. Also I'll probably add a section soon enough about how the Straw Hats are feeling about their loss. Anyways hope you can stick around for future chapters.

 **MASSEXPLOSION** : Thank you, I hope that this chapter hasn't bored or made you change your mind. I wanted to let Zoro to have a simple start in Magnolia and take in all the new changes. But hopefully tomorrow's chapter will let you see the excitement for the future.

 **DjGinsu13** : I'm not really sure if I should let the other Straw Hat pirates join in. Cos I kind of wanted this story to be mainly focused on Zoro and how much of a badass he is while having a harem. But if you want it to happen, no reason why I should deny it.

 **Firebird0315** : Oh, I wish I added that scene. That would've definitely shown who the better lady's man was out of the two. Anyways with the Harem, yes it's gonna be a very large one. And the next chapter, will have the first member so expect it tomorrow.

With that have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	3. I'm here for you

Lost in Another World

Chapter 3 – I'm here for you

(A/N As you can expect, I don't own any of the series. But no doubt, you already knew that. Also I finally threw in some originality so please don't butcher me for trying.)

Zoro had finally started opening his eyes after his fight against Makarov. He was rubbing his head as he was looking around to see that he was in an unfamiliar location.

"Oh...where am I?" groaned Zoro as he looked around.

"Oh you're finally awake kid." said a man with dark blue-black coloured hair.

"Who the heck are you?" questioned Zoro.

"You are one hell of a rude kid you know that. My name is Macao." said Macao as he got closer to Zoro with a tray of food.

"Ugh...what happened?" asked Zoro as he was rubbing his head.

"You don't remember do you? The master must've hit you really hard." said Macao as he placed the tray of food on the table next to Zoro.

Zoro then remembered that he had challenged Makarov and the rest was history.

"I lost didn't I?" said Zoro.

"Yeah, you did. But I had to admit, for a kid you sure were skilled. I mean I could barely see your attack. You're definitely something kid." said Macao.

"The name's Zoro and I'm not a kid." said Zoro in annoyed tone.

"Okay okay, just eat and we'll get going." said Macao.

"Going? Go where?" asked Zoro.

"To the guild, you lost remember. That means you're going to be a part of Fairy Tail." said Macao as he left the room.

Zoro then proceeded to eat the food and looked out the window to see the city of Magnolia. From the first glance, it reminded him of Water 7. It was a merchant city with a population of 60000. Magnolia was a large built-up area, extending over large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally was a series of large roads. It was a in a western style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of the neat Medieval ones.

After finishing his meal, he placed his bowl on the tray and left the room to see that Macao was reading the newspaper until he noticed Zoro walk down the stairs.

"Hey Zoro, you ready to go?" asked Macao.

"May as well, I want to get my swords." replied Zoro.

The two then headed out of Macao's house and started walking towards the guild. As he was walking, he could see all the buildings and how they were in a close proximity. Zoro wasn't really one for Urban locations, he always preferred small villages. It was more peaceful and quieter that way.

"Well ki...Zoro, here we are." said Macao.

Zoro then looked up to see a building which looked like it consisted of three floors and had several architectonic styles. The shape was similar of a pagoda, each floor being smaller than the below it and sitting on the latter's roof. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round pointed dome. The roof below the one with the dome housed a large banner which had the symbol of the Fairy Tail, held up by a pair of vertical poles.

"Is it just me or does it look a like bar?" asked Zoro.

"It is a bar." answered Macao.

"What? I thought you said that this place was a guild?" asked Zoro.

"It is." replied Macao.

"But you just said it was a bar." argued Zoro.

"It's both. Come on, let's go." said Macao.

"(Am I really joining this place?)" thought Zoro as he walked in with Macao. As he walked in, he noticed the place was full of people. There were kids, teens and adults everywhere.

"Ah, there you are Zoro." said Makarov as he walked towards Zoro.

"Oh there you are old man." said Zoro.

"Well then, are you ready?" asked Makarov.

"Ready for what?" asked Zoro even though he knew what Makarov was talking about.

"To be part of our guild." said Makarov.

"Not like I have much of a choice." replied Zoro.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, it's not so bad here. So where do you want it?" asked Makarov.

"Want what?" asked Zoro.

"Your guild mark." said Makarov.

Zoro then decided to get closer and revealed his left arm.

"Just place it here." said Zoro.

Makarov then got the magical stamp and stamped his shoulder. Just then a green Fairy Tail mark was on his arm.

"Won't this just wash off?" asked Zoro.

"It won't as long as you're a part of our guild." said Makarov.

"Whatever, where the heck are my swords?" asked Zoro.

"They're upstairs. I'll go get them now." said Makarov as he walked upstairs.

Zoro then went over to the counter with Macao.

"Hey, can I have a drink?" asked Macao.

"Sure." said the Bartender.

"I want one too." said Zoro.

"Sure Zoro, hey get the kid some juice." said Macao which made Zoro pop out a vein.

"Hey! I don't want juice! I want some alcohol too!" yelled Zoro.

"Sorry but you ain't getting any alcohol at your age." said Macao.

"I'm 21 years old!" argued Zoro.

"Not with that body you're not." said Macao as he drank his beer.

Zoro just cursed under his breath as he waited for his juice. The bartended then went over to Zoro and passed him a big glass of orange juice.

"Here ya go kid." said the Bartended as he went back to work.

Zoro then started drinking the juice.

"(I can't believe I have to drink this crap. I seriously want some...)" thought Zoro but then he felt like he was being watched. He turned his head to the left and saw a brown hair sticking out of a wooden pillar. "(Who is that?)"

Zoro just decided to ignore her and carried on drinking his juice, waiting for Makarov to arrived with his swords. He could feel that he was being stared at again and he turned his head again. This time he was able to see her face before the she quickly hid herself again.

"Okay, what are you you doing?" asked Zoro as he turned to the pillar.

Just then a small girl with long brown hair with a pony tail in a sun dress walked out of the pillar.

"Uh...hi, my name is Cana." said Cana.

Zoro just stayed silent and started at the girl without responding.

"So whats your name?" asked Cana.

"Zoro, Roronoa Zoro." answered Zoro as he just carried on drinking. "So why were you staring at me from behind that pillar?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to play with me. You were sat by yourself and I thought you wanted to join me." said Cana.

"No thanks, I don't have time to play with kids." said Zoro as he finished his juice.

"B-but...you're a kid too!" said Cana.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 21 years old and I was just turned into an 8 year old again." complained Zoro.

"There's no way that's true! I mean I haven't heard of any kind of magic that can't revert someone's age. I mean time perhaps but not age." said Cana.

"That's because it wasn't through magic." said Zoro.

"But then how?" asked Cana.

"It was with..." said Zoro but then he noticed that Makarov had finally arrived with his three swords.

"Took ya long enough old man."

"My bad Zoro. Oh I see you already made a friend." said Makarov as he passed Zoro's blades to him.

Zoro then grabbed the three blades and took out all three of them to make sure that they were the right ones. All three were correct so he quickly sheathed his blades and bundled them on his haramaki over on his right hip.

"Wow, you use blades?" asked Cana.

"Yeah, I use all three of them." said Zoro.

"Wow, it's almost as if you're a prince." said Cana.

"A prince? (You assume I'm a price cos I'm carrying swords?)" thought Zoro.

"Yeah, the hero who uses his trusty swords to defeat evil and save the princess." said Cana.

"Are you gonna save a princess?" asked Cana.

"No! I'm not a prince and I'm not saving a princess. I'm just a swordsman." said Zoro.

"Now then Zoro, can I ask what you're going to do?" asked Makarov.

"I'm gonna go and train. As I am now, I'm too weak." said Zoro.

"But Zoro, aren't you gonna look for a place to stay?" asked Makarov.

"I'll survive. I can sleep wherever I want." said Zoro as he started walking away.

"I should've known you were going to be stubborn. Zoro, take this." said Makarov as he passed a large back pack to Zoro.

"What's this?" asked Zoro.

"Just some travelling supplies, I knew I had to prepare it since I knew you wouldn't stay for long." said Makarov.

"Thanks old man." said Zoro as he got ready to leave.

"Zoro." said Makarov making Zoro turn back to Makarov. "You can always come back if you need us."

Zoro just nodded and left the guild.

"Master, was it a good idea?" asked Cana.

"I know that he needs some time to adjust to us. But I know he'll be fine." said Makarov.

"I really wanted to get to know him." said Cana.

"Really? Why?" asked Makarov.

"Well...he was pretty cute." said Cana as he hid her blushing face.

Zoro then carried on walking through the city until he finally reached the gate.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to go home but I need to try. Thank you for everything." said Zoro as he bowed to Magnolia and left.

Zoro then carried on travelling with his swords and backpack. He didn't really know where he was going and didn't really care. Wherever he went, that was where destiny had chosen for him. After a while, he entered a forest. The forest was quite large and seemed endless, as he carried on travelling it started getting dark so he decided to set up camp.

He had some cooking utensils, a blanket, a compass, map, medicine, towels and some food and water.

"I don't know how long this is gonna last me but I'll try and scavenge some food just to be safe next time." said Zoro as he fell asleep.

The next day, he carried on travelling with all of his equipment. For some reason, he didn't find a clear exit out of the forest. The forest was a lot larger than expected, no matter where he went there was no exit.

5 days later, Zoro was still going through the forest trying to find a way out.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHERE AM I?!" yelled Zoro in frustration. With all that travelling, he was already getting low of food and water. He made no progress on getting out of the forest in those days and he just gave up. Zoro then fell flat on his back.

"This place is like a maze. Every direction I turn to, there's no way out of here!" yelled Zoro. "How the heck am I gonna find a way out now?"

Zoro then closed his eyes and ended up going unconscious. He didn't know whether it was because he didn't have a proper meal or because he was just tired. But when he opened his eyes again, he thought he could hear a familiar sound. Zoro then got up and started walking towards the source of the sound and he was amazed at what he saw.

Right before him was a giant lake with a few trees surrounding it. What was even better was that there were tons of fruits and berries around so he was assured about food supplies.

"Whoa, this is amazing." said Zoro as he walked closer to the lake. The water was crystal and seemed fresh. It was clear enough for Zoro to drink.

"Alright, I think I can train here." said Zoro as he took off his bag and got his swords ready. "Now time to train!"

So then, Zoro proceeded to train like his usual childhood days. He started off with weight training, he tied a rope on some boulders and threw the rope across a tree. While having a weight on his mouth, he pulled the ropes with his right and left arm. Afterwards, he started his abilities. He had started training his Ittoryu, Nitoryu and Santoryu.

5 months later

"Oni...GIRI!" cried Zoro as he charged at the tree with his swords. He then re-appeared behind the tree after slashing the tree. Zoro then walked over to the tree to see the damage he had caused but it still wasn't as good. He saw that the cut was only half way, he'd normally be able to cut trees with only one sword but due to the lack of strength, he still had a long way to go.

"I've made some progress but I can still get stronger." said Zoro as he sheathed his blades. Zoro then went to his camp site near the lake. Zoro had been repeating the same training ever since he found the location, weight training in the morning, sword training in the afternoon, Haki training in the evening.

It was finally starting to get dark and Zoro decided to have his dinner and get some rest. Everyday he was still thinking about his crew and whether or not if he would be able to get home. But the one thing he couldn't forget was the kiss that he shared with Nami and Robin. He definitely cared for them as a part of his crew but he was never ready to accept their feelings that he shared since he thought that it would get in the way of his goals.

"I hope they're doing okay." said Zoro as he was about to rest. Zoro then laid out his blanket and rested on it. He looked up to the sky and saw the many stars. As he carried on watching, his eyelids finally started getting heavier. "Well, better get some rest."

Just then, Zoro's right eye quickly opened as he felt spiritual energy around him. He then turned his head to the West and started running towards that direction with his swords.

He carried on running until he found the source of the spiritual energy. In front of him were two bandits who were in black robes and they were attacking a small child on the ground. She had red hair and she was wearing a rag type clothes.

"That's what you get for trying to steal our food you brat!" said the black robe bandit as he kicked the kid.

"(What the hell is wrong with them? How can they just attack her while she's down?!)" thought Zoro. But then the second bandit took out his sword.

"Now to finish this." said the bandit as he raised his sword. "Die" said the bandit as he swung his sword down. But just before the sword hit the kid, Zoro intercepted and stopped the sword with the Shusui.

"What the?!" said the bandit.

"That's enough. The victor's already been decided." said Zoro angrily.

"Kid, I don't know who you are but if you don't go away right now, this swords going to cut your head off!" said the bandit.

"Don't make me exert more than I need to. I'm too tired." said Zoro as he disarmed the bandit and sent his blade flying.

"You brat! We're gonna teach you a..." said the bandit but then Zoro sent a wave of killing intent on the two.

"Leave." said Zoro angrily. The two bandits were trembling at the power he unleashed and quickly backed off.

"D-d-don't think you've seen the last of us. W-we'll be back!" said the two bandits as they ran off.

"Cowards, beating those who can't defend themselves." said Zoro as he went over to unconscious child. He then flipped her over to see that the girl was covered in bruises and cuts. However the one thing that surprised him the most was the fact that she had lost her right eye.

"(This isn't good! She's dying!)" thought Zoro as he quickly picked her up bridal style and took her back to his camp. After reaching his camp, he quickly started going through his backpack and looked for every medical equipment he could find. He found some bandages, ointment, disinfectant. He quickly started treating her wounds and covered her wounds with bandages.

"Okay, that should help you heal." said Zoro as he sat down but then he noticed that she was breathing heavily as well. "What the?" Zoro then went over to the girl and placed his forehead on hers and then he was even more surprised.

"You've gotta be kidding me! She has a fever too?!" said Zoro as he quickly went through his backpack again and but the best thing he could find was his towels. "Oh great, now what do I do?"

Zoro then decided to quickly go to the lake and grab a bowl of water and ran back to the camp. He then soaked the towels and squeezed the water out and placed it on her forehead.

"Not really much I can do right now. I can't get back to the guild, I'm at least a 5 days walk away and not to mention I don't even know the way back." said Zoro as he looked at the unconscious girl.

"All I can hope is that the wounds heal and you'll live." said Zoro. Zoro then carried on changing the towel from time to time but then he heard something.

"Jel...lal..." said the girl as she shed a tear from her left eye.

"Jellal? Who's she dreaming about? Whatever it is, it isn't good." said Zoro.

Zoro then covered the blanket around the unconscious girl and went underneath a tree. He then placed his hands behind his head and just fell asleep. It wasn't really cold out so it was no problem for him to sleep.

The next day

Zoro was already awake and had already started his morning training of weights. He would continuously check on the girls state but she wasn't waking up.

"She hasn't woken up yet. Her fever died down but I guess the wounds are still deep." said Zoro as he carried on pulling the weights. But then his stomach started growling and he just let go of the ropes.

"Oh man I'm hungry. Maybe I'll find a boar this time." said Zoro as he got his swords.

After a while of walking, he really did manage to find a boar like creature. He wasn't really sure what kind of taste he could expect from the creature but he was too hungry to give a damn. He then proceeds to use his swords skills and defeated the boar.

"Alright! Maybe I can enjoy a decent meal now." thought Zoro as he tied a rope around the boars legs and started pulling it back to the camp. With the training he had done for those months, his strength had increased exceptionally. He could easily beat an adult in arm wrestling if he wanted to.

After reaching the camp, Zoro started the fire and started cutting up the boar to get the meat. To be honest, he didn't really know how to cook it perfectly like Sanji. The best he could do was just placed it over a fire and cook it. After getting the meat ready, he started cooking the meat on the pan that was in his backpack. He had some seasonings and spices too but he didn't want to use them since he was worried he might add the wrong one and mess up the meat.

"Okay, I think it'll be done soon. Maybe I should..." said Zoro but then he felt it. He turned his head to see that the girl was actually moving. Zoro then quickly got up and ran to the girl who finally opened her left eye.

"Hey, you're finally awake." said Zoro.

The girl didn't respond and just tried to stand up. But she fell back down due to her injuries.

"You shouldn't try and get up too quickly. Your wounds were severe." said Zoro as he tried to get closer but the girl moved away even with her injuries.

"W-wha? What?" asked Zoro.

"Where am I? W-what happened?" asked the girl as she looked around.

"Maybe I should explain." said Zoro. Zoro could see that she still had her doubts about whether or not if she wanted to trust him and he couldn't blame her. Zoro kept his distance and just decided to explain everything to the girl.

"And then I brought you here and the rest is history." said Zoro.

"I see. Well thank you for helping me." said the girl.

"If you really wanna thank me, then you could at least start by telling me your name." said Zoro.

"M-my name is Erza. Erza Scarlet." said Erza.

"My name is Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. So Erza, tell me. What were you doing? I mean I heard that you were trying to steal their food." said Zoro.

"I...don't have a home. I was just wandering but I got hungry. I didn't...have any money so I could only resort to stealing." said Erza.

"I see. I guess I can't blame you for your actions but even so, you should be more careful. Your actions nearly cost you your life." said Zoro.

"I didn't have a..." said Erza but then they heard a loud growl. Zoro then looked over to the girl who was hiding her face.

"Come on." said Zoro as he got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Erza.

"To fix up breakfast. You said that you were hungry and you didn't eat since yesterdays incident. So come on, I got some meat and you can have some." said Zoro as he went over to the fire.

Erza then stood up and followed after Zoro who went over to the fire. The two then watched as the meat was finally done. Zoro then took out the meat from the fire and cut in half and gave it to Erza. The two then began eating their breakfast but it wasn't really much of a breakfast.

"Ugh." said Erza.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"This meat has no taste. All you did was warm it up." said Erza.

"Yeah, so?" said Zoro as he carried on eating.

"Don't you even know how to cook? How have you been surviving with food like this?" complained Erza.

"As long as it's edible and fills up my stomach, I don't care." said Zoro as he finished his meat. He then stood up and started walking off.

"Where the heck are you going?" asked Erza.

"To train. I've already wasted enough time just sitting here talking to you." said Zoro as he headed into the woods.

"Idiot." insulted Erza.

A few hours later

"Santoryu...ONI!" said Zoro as he got his weapons ready. "GIRI!" Zoro then zoomed straight towards the tree and swung all three of his blades. This time the cut was much deeper but it wasn't enough to cut down the tree.

"Well...at least I'm making progress. But I need to get stronger and faster." said Zoro as he sheathed his blades. "I guess that's enough for today, better head to camp for now."

Zoro then walked back to the camp but he started wondering if that girl was still there or if she left. Either way, it didn't matter since she was okay. After getting close to the camp, there was a nice aroma wavering in the air. As soon as Zoro caught the smell, he started drooling. He then went over to the camp and saw that Erza was still there and she was actually cooking.

"What are you doing?" asked Zoro as he got closer to Erza.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking dinner." said Erza.

"Where did you get all ingredients?" asked Zoro.

"I noticed how you still had some leftover meat so I decided to use that. Also I found the seasonings in your bag. Now wash up so we can have dinner." said Erza.

Zoro then walked over to the lake and washed his hands but his hands were covered in cuts and blister from all his training. But it mattered little to him, he didn't care how much punishment he had to go through. He was determined to reach the strength that he had lost. After washing up, he returned to Erza.

"Well here ya go." said Erza as he passed a bowl of her curry to Zoro. The food definitely looked edible and it smelled pretty nice. Zoro then got a spoonful and tried some. "So how is it?"

"This...this is great!" said Zoro. He was really amazed at how good it was and started eating it faster.

"Good!" said Erza as she gave him a smile. She then poured some for herself and enjoyed the dinner that she had made. The two then finished the rest and just laid on the ground.

"Man, that was good. I haven't eaten anything that good in a long time. How did you learn to cook like that?" said Zoro.

"I use to cook with my mother. She taught me all about cooking and I use to help her but now..." said Erza.

"O-oh...um, I'm sorry." apologised Zoro.

"It's okay. I've moved on from their death." said Erza.

"Erza, do you mind if I can ask you a question?" asked Zoro.

"What is it?" asked Erza.

"What happened to your right eye?" asked Zoro. But as soon as she remembered about her right eye, she started trembling. As if she remembered a horrible memory that she wanted to forget but couldn't. She started remembering the screams, the pain but importantly...her friends.

"Erza? Erza?! What's the matter?" asked Zoro as he was shaking her. Erza then snapped back to reality and realised that she head shed a tear from her left eye.

"Huh? What?" asked Erza.

"I thought I lost you for a sec there. After I asked you that question, you just stayed silent and started crying. What's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"Z-Zoro..." said Erza as she quickly placed her head on his chest and carried on crying. Zoro didn't deny it and just decided to comfort her.

After a while of crying, Erza then finally calmed down and decided to let Zoro know the truth. She told him about how she grew up in Rosemary Village with her friends Kagura and Simon. But they were attacked by a cult who followed someone called Zeref. She then told him about how she was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the thing they called the Tower of Heavan. They had a plan to escape but they were caught and as punishment, she lost her eye. After that, she explained the revolt that she lead which freed all the prisoners and they all escaped.

Zoro listened to the story and understood the pain that she had to face. Of course, he never knew what it felt like to be imprisoned but he could relate to the torture she had to go through. He wanted to know about "Jellal" too since she didn't mention him in her story but he didn't want to remember anymore painful memories. After the explanation, they just decided to rest as usual. Zoro decided to give her some space to calm down and decided to rest underneath the tree as usual.

The next day

Zoro finally started opening his eyes as he heard the sound of the birds and felt the sun starting to rise. But something was off, he could feel something warm next to him. He turned his head to see that Erza was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. She had covered the two with the blanket that he gave her. Zoro then decided to slowly move away from her to make sure that she wouldn't wake up.

"(She must've had a rough night. I probably shouldn't have asked about her eye.)" thought Zoro as he went to his usual weight training location.

After an hour, Erza was also starting to wake up as well. She then realised that she wasn't near the fire but where Zoro was sleeping. But only Zoro wasn't there. She looked around trying to find him but then she heard a faint noise. A sound of something crashing on grounds. Erza then got up and started walking towards the source of the voice and what she saw just amazed her.

Zoro was doing his usual training of lifting boulders with the weight hanging on his mouth. He carried on pulling the weights both left and right but then he stopped.

"Don't you have anything better to do then just stare at me?" asked Zoro as he let go of the ropes. He then turned his head towards Erza who was just blankly staring at him. "Oy! Can't you hear me?"

Erza then snapped back to reality and saw that Zoro was staring at her.

"What are you doing?" asked Erza.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm training." said Zoro as he was rubbing his hands.

"Why are you training like this? This is too extreme!" said Erza as she saw the size of the boulders that were attached to the rope.

"Not it's not. If I can't even keep up to a training like this, then I don't deserve to call myself a swordsman." said Zoro.

Erza then walked up closer and saw the state of his hands. His hands were shaking being covered in blisters and cuts.

"What the heck is this?! Look at what you did to your hands!" yelled Erza as she grabbed Zoro's hands. She then started pulling him back to the camp site.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" questioned Zoro.

"I'm taking you back. We need to fix up your hands." answered Erza as she carried on pulling him.

At the camp, Erza then used the leftover ointment and covered Zoro's hands with bandage.

"Seriously, what were thinking training with your hands in that state?" asked Erza as she finished covering Zoro's hand.

"I still have a long way to go before reaching the strength I had. I can't let simple injuries like these slow me down." said Zoro.

"What are you talking about?" asked Erza. Zoro then realised that he never told her about who he was.

"The truth is that I..." said Zoro but then he started sensing something.

"Zoro? What's wrong?" asked Erza.

"GET DOWN!" Zoro then turned to Erza and quickly grabbed her. Just then an explosion appeared from behind them.

"What was that?" asked Erza. Zoro then turned his head to the forest and pointed towards the direction.

"It was them." answered Zoro. Just then, a group of black robed bandits revealed themselves. But the one who stood out the most was the bulkiest one in the middle. He had a black armour and two cannons attached to his arms.

"Impressive kid, not even the most skilled wizards can see through our illusion magic." said the leader.

"Who are you?!" questioned Zoro.

"That's a secret but since you won't live long enough to tell anyone, I may as well tell you now. I am Zorc and I am the leader of the Black Arms." said Zorc as he took off his hood. He revealed to be a bald man with a snake tattoo on the side of his face.

"What do you want with us?" questioned Zoro.

"Well kid, I heard from some of my men that you got in the way of my men's work." said Zorc.

"If by work you mean trying to kill my friend. Yeah, I stopped them." said Zoro.

"See kid, you don't do that. Those who stand in our way, will be crushed. At first I was ready to just ignore this matter since it was just a food theft but then they told me something interesting. Apparently the boy who was carrying swords, not only disarmed my men but used some kind of magic which made my men cower. That kind of power can be useful." said Zorc.

"What are you getting at?" asked Zoro.

"I wanted to see this boy for myself. I usually let my men handle this but I though that this might be interesting. It's not every day that I see a young mage with such magic." said Zorc.

"Well too bad." said Zoro.

"What?" asked Zorc.

"I'm not a mage and I don't use magic." said Zoro.

"No magic? Then what are you kid?" asked Zorc.

"I'm a swordsman." answered Zoro as he got out his Shusui and pointed it at Zorc.

"Hehe...hahahaha!" laughed Zorc.

"What's so funny?" asked Zoro.

"It's actually quite sad. Here I was hoping to see something interesting but I guess I just wasted my time." said Zorc. Just then two of his members walked closer to him.

"But master, we are sure that he used some type of magic." said the black arm 1

"Yes, he sent some kind of pressure through his eyes and it made use feel...overwhelmed." said the black arm 2

"Is that so?" asked Zorc as he turned to his two subordinates.

"Yes master! We wouldn't lie to you." said the black arm 1

"Well then prove it. I came here expecting a challenge but all I found out was that you idiots were overwhelmed by a child. Defeat this child or it will be your heads." warned Zorc. The two black arms then started trembling and just nodded. The two then took out their swords and got ready to attack Zoro.

"Erza, I need you to get away from here." said Zoro.

"What?! I can't just..." said Erza.

"GO! I can't protect you while fighting these guys." said Zoro. Erza then nodded and ran back.

"Protecting the girl? No point in trying to be a hero now, kid." said Zorc.

"No, I was just making sure that she wouldn't get hurt. Also I don't want her to see what happens to you guys when I'm done with you." said Zoro as he took off his black bandana off his left arm.

"Well aren't we cocky." said Zorc.

"It's not being cocky if you know you're going to win." said Zoro as he tied the bandana around his head and took out his three swords. Zorc was interested to see whether or not if the kid would actually be able to do anything. Those without magic would always be easily beaten but Zoro was really confident about the outcome.

"Now then, let's begin." said Zoro as he placed the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth.

"(Three swords? This might be interesting.)" thought Zorc.

The two black arms then got ready to attack and got in both sides of Zoro. The two black arms then charged towards Zoro with their swords.

"Santoryu..." said Zoro as he placed his swords over his mouth blade. As the two were getting closer and closer.

"TORA GARI!" Zoro then swung forth a descending slash towards the two. Hitting both of them at the same time and giving them an X mark on their torso. The black arms then flip over and collapse on the ground. The other members including Zorc were actually surprised at the power that Zoro just used.

"Well...who's next?" asked Zoro as he turned to the group. The black arms were taken back by the question but Zorc just smiled and walked forward.

"I'll take you on." said Zorc as he got himself ready.

"So you're coming out already? I guess this will be quicker than expected." said Zoro.

"I wouldn't act all high and mighty yet kid, for I have yet to show you my true power." said Zorc as he took off his robe to reveal his black armour.

"Whatever. Let's see if you can withstand my attack." said Zoro as he got himself ready.

"Very well then, you can have the first attack." said Zorc as he stood on the same spot.

"Hope you don't regret it." said Zoro as he crossed his blades. "Santoryu"

"(Bring it)" thought Zorc

"ONI...GIRI!" yelled Zoro as he charged at Zorc with all three of his blades. But just as the blades were about to come in contact with Zorc's armour, Zoro immediately stopped just as the blade was about to touch his armour.

"What the?!" thought Zoro as he flew back and crashed into a tree.

"See that kid, my armour is infused with my magic. I specialise in repelling magic and my armour stops any physical attacks, you can't touch me." said Zorc as he pointed his cannons at Zoro. He then started shooting them Zoro but Zoro was dodging them barely. "I see you're quite agile but is she?"

Zorc the turned his cannon towards Erza and fired.

"Erza!" yelled Zoro as he quickly ran over to her. Just then the explosion occurred and after the smoke cleared, Zoro was standing in front of Erza with a huge burn mark on his back.

"ZORO!" cried Erza.

"Good...you're...okay." said Zoro as he fell on his knees.

"W-why did you..." asked Erza

"I will never let my friends get hurt." said Zoro as he tried to stand up.

"Now do you realise the power of the black arms? We cannot be beaten. You are too predictable with your kind and gentle feelings, that is why you lose kid. You will never fulfil your dreams without magic or power." said Zorc.

"You're right...it is in my nature to be kind." said Zoro which made Zorc laugh.

"But know this: When it comes to protecting my friends and ambition, you do not trifle with me! I am the most powerful swordsman you will ever encounter and I will defeat you!" threatened Zoro as he got into a stance again.

"You're a foolish child. You just won't learn will you." said Zorc as he pointed his cannon and Zoro and Erza.

"NOOOO!" cried Erza as she got in front of Zoro.

"Erza? What are you..." said Zoro but then Erza created a magic circle underneath her.

"I will never lose my friends again!" cried Erza as he started shedding tears. Just then she used her magic to steal all of the swords from the Black Arms.

"(This girl...her powers are so strong!)" thought Zorc as he sensed her magic.

Erza then redirected the weapons towards the Black Arms and sent the weapons flying towards them. Zorc then immediately created his own magic circle and stopped the weapons before they reached them.

"Didn't I tell you?! I can repel magic!" said Zorc as he sent the weapons to another direction. He then pointed his two cannons at Erza and Zoro and fired at them again causing a huge smoke screen to appear.

"Go and take his swords. Bring the girl too, at least she'll have some worth."

The members of the black arms then started walking over to Zoro and Erza but it wasn't easy to see them as the smoke was still up.

"Santoryu..."

Zorc then stopped walking as soon as he heard that word.

"Enbima Yonezu..."

Zorc then turned his head to see a red glow from the smoke cloud.

"ONI GIRI!" yelled Zoro as he rushed towards the black arms. This time his swords were twisted during the slash for the added force, resulting him in attacking all of the black arms at once. All of them collapsed on the ground.

Zorc just watched as Zoro single handedly took out his group with a single attack. Zoro himself however was covered in blood, his clothes were a bit ripped up as well.

"How the hell are you alive?! I hit you twice with my cannons!" said Zorc

"I have a crew that I must return to and until I do, not even death itself can take my life away." said Zoro as he pointed the Kitetsu at Zorc.

"We'll just have to see now won't we!" said Zorc as he created two purple magic circles and sent a barrage of energy beams at Zoro. Zoro then rushed at Zorc while dodging all the energy blasts and was getting closer. Zoro was about to attack again but then the black armour started repelling Zoro and pushed him back again.

"You just don't learn do you kid? As long as I am wearing this armour, there are no physical attacks in this world that can touch me!" said Zorc.

"(He's right...my blades can't reach him. His magic is stopping me from attacking that armour.)" thought Zoro as he got back up again.

"(I have a portion of my strength back but if I overdo it, my katanas will break. I can't go about this recklessly. I have to be able to rely on the strength of my katana and break through that magic.)" thought Zoro. Zoro then took a deep breath and sheathed all three of his weapons.

"What are you doing?" asked Zorc. Zoro didn't answer and just simple took out the Wado Ichimonji.

"What are you just gonna use one sword? You couldn't hit me before with three so how do you intend to defend yourself with one?" asked Zorc.

"Just using three swords and using Santoryu are two completely different things. And besides, I won't defend...I'm going to end this now with just one blade." said Zoro.

"We'll see about that! Take this!" yelled Zorc as he created two more magic circles and blasted two energy beams at Zoro. Zoro just stayed in place and moved his head left and right and dodged the two energy beams. "What?! He dodged them?!"

"(This is an important lesson Zoro, there are swordsman out there who are capable of cutting nothing.) remembered Zoro.

"(Just like everything...his magic too has a rhythm. And as long as I can hear it, I can cut it.)" thought Zoro.

He then charged at Zorc while gripping on to the hilt of his blade.

"Just try it kid!" said Zorc as he started shooting from his cannons but Zoro just dodged left to right.

"Itoryu Iai." said Zoro as he got closer and slashed Zorc and then re-appeared behind him.

"Shishi Sonson." said Zoro as he sheathed his blade. Upon doing so, there was a huge slash Zorcs torso and his armour had fallen off. He had blood dripping from his torso and mouth after that attack and he fell on his knees.

"H-how...did you...hit me? M-my armour...should've repel..." said Zorc.

"As a swordsman, we are trained to cut anything. And through this fight, I learned that I could even cut magic." said Zoro as he took off his bandana.

"Well...shit." said Zorc as he collapsed on the ground. Zoro then also collapsed to the ground.

"ZORO!" cried Erza as she quickly ran over to him. "You idiot!" Erza then started shedding her tears on Zoro.

"Come on, don't cry. You didn't think I was gonna let these guys kill me did you?" said Zoro but then he started to lose conscious and fainted.

A few hours later

Zoro was then waking up to a familiar location. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the same room when he first arrived to this world.

"Ugh...what happened?" asked Zoro as he looked around. He then looked at himself and saw that he was covered in bandages.

"You're finally awake." said Makarov.

"Huh, old man? What're you doing here?" asked Zoro.

"You're in the Fairy Tail guild. We found you all wounded and burnt up like last time only this time you weren't gonna die." said Makarov.

"But...how did you find me? I was sure that I was at least a good 5 days away from the guild. Wait, was I knocked our for 5 days?!" asked Zoro.

"Uh no. Zoro you were in the forest right behind the guild. It only takes about 30 minutes to reach from here." said Makarov which made Zoro go white in embarrassment.

"W-what?" asked Zoro.

"Also we noticed how you were going around in circles for 5 days straight so I decided to knock you out and take you to a location where you could train." said Makarov which made Zoro realise the reason why he felt tired after all that travelling. Makarov had gotten tired of watching Zoro wander around aimlessly and decided to make him fall asleep and take him to a good location.

"Oh..." said Zoro as he looked away in embarrassment.

"By the way, I'm really impressed." said Makarov.

"Impressed? Impressed at what?" asked Zoro.

"What you did. The bandits that you defeated were the notorious Black Arms. They were known for defeating even the most toughest guilds and selling wizards for a high price." said Makarov.

"Really? But they weren't anything impressive." said Zoro.

"You say that but you were almost killed. I mean after all, they were S-class. Not even some of our strongest wizards were able to defeat them due to their ability to repel magic." said Makarov.

"S-class? The heck is that?" asked Zoro.

"Oh right, you don't know about our job types do you. We categorise our jobs as normal, S-class, SS-class, 10 year jobs and 100 year jobs. But the important fact is that you completed an S-class mission without even knowing it." said Makarov.

"What's the deal? I beat him and now he's caught. End of story." said Zoro.

"But it's the fact that you were able to accomplish an S-class mission which is surprising. S-class missions are extremely dangerous, if you make even the smallest mistake, it will be the end of you. But you were able to accomplish it as a child." said Makarov.

"I don't use magic so his powers were useless." said Zoro but then he immediately remembered about Erza. "Where's Erza?"

"Erza? Do you mean the girl that was with you when you were knocked out?" asked Makarov.

"Yeah, where is she?" asked Zoro. Makarov then turned his head and Zoro turned to the direction as well and saw that Erza was resting her head on the table.

"She came here as soon as we finished tending her wounds. Compared to you, hers were just light scratches." said Makarov. "By the way, what happened to her eye?"

"Sorry old man, that's not my secret to tell." said Zoro.

"Very well, I won't dig any deeper if you don't want to." said Makarov.

"So what happens now?" asked Zoro.

"Well seeing as to how you were almost killed again by going off on your own, I'd say that you should settle down for a while and find a place to stay. After all, this reward belongs to you." said Makarov as he pulled out a sack.

"What's this?" asked Zoro.

"It's your reward. It's 8 million jewels. You've earned it." said Makarov as he passed the bag to Zoro.

"Hey old man, can you do me a favour?" asked Zoro.

"What is it?" asked Makarov.

A few hours later

Erza was finally waking up after her sleep. She then looked up to see that the sun was starting to set.

"How long was I asleep for?" said Erza as she rubbed her head.

"Only about a few hours." said Zoro. Erza then immediately turned her head to the source of the sound and saw that Zoro was doing handstand push ups with his right arm. Erza then smiled and then went over to Zoro and punched him right in the gut. Zoro then collapsed on the ground and grabbed his stomach and started rolling in pain.

"Why you! What was that for?!" questioned Zoro with annoyance. Just then Erza started walking in closer and she got her arms ready. Zoro then got himself ready to take another hit but then he felt something else. He felt Erza wrap her arms around him.

"Erza?" asked Zoro.

"I'm so glad." said Erza as she started shedding tears with her left eye. "I was so worried that you would never wake up again."

"Why would you be worried? You know that some injury like that won't stop me." said Zoro.

"I was worried that I might lose my friend." said Erza which surprised Zoro. "I never want to lose my friend again."

"Then train with me." said Zoro.

"W-what?" asked Erza.

"You don't want to see your friends get hurt right? Then train with me so that you can become stronger and protect those you care about." said Zoro.

"B-but I don't have any strength like you. I mean, you're so much stronger. I don't have any kind of power." said Erza.

"Wrong. You do have power. Unlike me, you have magic and you can train to become stronger with me." said Zoro.

"Can I really?" asked Erza.

"Erza, I realised that in this world, you need to stand up for yourself. When the world shoves you around, you just gotta stand up and shove back. It's not like somebody's gonna save you all the time. That is why I will be here for you, to let you know that you're not alone." said Zoro as he smiled at her. Erza then wiped away her tears and smiled back.

"Okay." said Erza.

A few months later

Zoro was standing outside the Fairy Tail Guild waiting, he had his swords ready and got new clothes. This time he was wearing black pants and shoes with a navy coloured t-shirt.

"The heck is taking her so long?" said Zoro as he was tapping his foot.

"Zoro!" said Erza as she was walking towards him.. Zoro then turned to see the new Erza. This time she was wearing armour and she had longer hair. She decided to tie up her hair into a ponytail and she also had a sword on her waist. But the biggest change was the fact that she had her right eye again., it had the exact colour as her left.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long." said Erza.

"Meh, not really. So you ready to go on our mission?" asked Zoro.

"Yep." said Erza as she grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him away to the train station.

End

(A/N HOLY SMOLY THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER! It's even longer than the two chapters combined. To be honest, this chapter was meant to be split in two after Zoro saved Erza but I thought, I may as well just let you guys have the full treat. Now there are something I have to let you guys know and IT IS IMPORTANT!

First of all, I definitely want to know if you guys like this story or not. Cos I am gonna admit it, I am not the best Fic writer and my English isn't the best either. Hell, I don't even have Microsoft word so I need to spell and grammar check these files by myself. And yet there are still tons of typos, mistakes and such. So your honest opinion of the story so far would be much appreciated.

Second, do you guys actually want this to be harem or a single love line? The truth is, when it comes to subjects like these, I usually let the readers decide and I just follow on with what they request. I want this story to be enjoyable for everyone so getting your opinions would be great.

Lastly, I will not be uploading any time soon. Have a shit load of college work piling up on me and I have other fics that need to be uploaded.

Now to answer them reviews

 **ShiroHollow96** (Thanks for reviewing): Thanks! I'm not really keen on the idea of giving Zoro magic. I kind of wanted to let Fairy Tail know that Zoro was strong enough without magic.

 **Nispi** (Thanks for the review and the advice): Okay, maybe I did sound a bit desperate for reviews but to be honest, I only wanted to know how they felt about the story so far. With many people following and favouring the story, I wanted to improve it in a way so that it can be enjoyable for everyone. That's why hearing your opinions matter, maybe I didn't say it in the most appropriate way but that was the only reason why.

I will definitely not be giving up on this cos of the lack of reviews. I am gonna try and make this story as different as possible from "I'm not lost". Of course, this will mean Zoro will go through many of the important arcs through the story and kick ass while doing it. Also, regarding romance I was hoping to let you guys decide on that. Depending on what the majority wanted, I wanted to change it to suit their taste.

 **DjGinsu13** (Thanks for the positive review) : Yeah definitely agreed, he's my favourite character from One Piece. I wanted to see some stories about him but the best ones I found were "I'm not lost" and "Cutting Iron". Also thanks for the Conqueror's Haki, I kind of wanted him to be a force to be reckoned with.

 **Firebird0315** (Woohoo! Thanks for the review) : Well how do you want the harem? It can change. Just give me some ideas as to who you want and I might change it. I definitely want to add every element that makes Zoro...well Zoro. I want to make him fight, sleep, train, encourage and get lost like hell.

 **roronoamindo555** (Um, I don't understand what you wrote but hopefully google translate got it right) : Well I apologise if I didn't get this right but I will definitely try to add everything to the fic which makes the story the best. Fairy tail is made of emotions, actions, adventure, comedy and fricking sexy ladies.

 **PersonaQeminod1** (Oh thanks for reviewing on this fic too.): The iron dragon slayer won't get the chance.

 **warrior of six blades** (Thank you so much reviewing again) : I wanted Zoro to know that Kuina was there for him. I wanted to give him that emotional connection to let him live. I try to make Zoro as close as he is to the anime. That way I'd know how he would react to conversations and such. Anyways hope you can stay for future chapters.

 **MASSEXPLOSION** (Thank you for the kind review): I try to update as soon as I can but in doing so, I make many mistake which I want to change. I have a lot of things to do now so updates my take a while but I will try my best not to rush it. I attempted to add in some originality to this one to make sure that it wouldn't be a complete rip off.

 **Kemono no yari** (…...thanks): next what?

 **Guests** (Chapter 1, Nov 11): I am definitely thinking about updating since I have been wanting to do this one for a while now. I was definitely saddened to know that the other one might not update at all so I decided to make my own.

 **Guest** (Chapter 1, Nov 12) : The Zoro harem train will definitely be going now! Woohoo!

 **GR** : Next Chapter, is where it all begins.

Anyways thank you all reviewing, I definitely appreciate your opinions and would like to see them for further improvements. As I said, I want to make this enjoyable for everyone but of course others may have different opinions so I will try my best appeal to you all. Anyways have a good morning/day/evening/night!)


	4. An Unlikely Partner

Lost in Another World

Chapter 4 – An Unlikely Partner

Timeline : Early X778

After Zoro's encounter with Erza, they decided to get stronger together. Everyday Erza would train her sword skills with Zoro and train her magic. Zoro upped his training as well, he started lifting even heavier weights and started running around the forest with weights tied to his body but Erza had to be with him at all times to make sure that he wouldn't get lost. Seriously, the number of times that he kept on going right instead of left was so ridiculous that Erza started punching him every time he got lost. As you can expect, he got hit a lot.

But the time passed so quickly, days turned into months and months turned into years. With a total of three years, the two carried on training and became the top members of Fairy Tail. And as the time went on, many things happened along the way.

Forest

"Satoryu..." said Zoro as he closed his eyes and got himself ready. "ONI...GIRI!"

Zoro then charged directly at the tree and re-appeared behind it after slashing it with his three swords. The tree then splits in half and finally collapses. After the tree crashes on the ground, a few leaves then started flying into the air. Zoro just kept his eyes closed and sheathed all three of his blades. Just as the leaves were about to fall on Zoro, he immediately grabbed the Shusui and swung it towards the leave.

As he walks away, the leaves then start splitting in half. But with the leaves, the boulder behind them also start splitting in half.

"(As I am now, I've reached the strength that I had when I first left with Luffy on his adventure. I never thought that I would be able to get stronger so quickly. But I've had Erza the entire time so it was only natural that I would get stronger this quickly.)" thought Zoro as he looked up to the sky.

He then started walking towards the guild. After being beaten a lot by Erza's fist, he actually remembered the path to the guild. As he was walking, he then remembered the first time when he met Luffy. He was trapped by the Navy and was going to be executed but it was then by fate that he met Luffy. Luffy wanted Zoro to be in his crew no matter what and at first he denied but once he knew he had little choice, he agreed. With that, began a great friendship to be stronger.

"Luffy...I don't know how you guys have been doing for the past 3 years but I hope that you guys are doing well and achieving your dreams. I may not be there to see you become the King of the Pirates but I know that you can do it." said Zoro as he proceeded to walk towards the guild.

"Hey! There you are!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Oh not again." groaned Zoro as he turned back to see a young boy with pink hair and a white scarf. He also wore brown shorts and a red jacket.

"I'm here to challenge you again! And this time, I'm gonna beat you for sure!" yelled the boy.

"Come on Natsu, I'm really not in the mood." said Zoro as he walked off.

"Come on don't even think about running away, a real man never backs down from a challenge!" argued Natsu. Zoro was seriously starting to get annoyed at Natsu and decided to finish it.

"Fine, let's get it over with." said Zoro as he turned to Natsu.

"Yes! Now, take this!" yelled Natsu as he charged at Zoro with his fist. Zoro just dodged all the punches. "Come on! How come you're not fighting back?!"

"I was hoping that you'd get tired and leave me alone but if you really want me to attack..." said Zoro as he quickly disappeared.

"What the?! Where did he..." said Natsu but then Zoro re-appeared right in front of him.

"Mutoryu..." said Zoro as he charged at Natsu with full speed. Natsu quickly got his guard up for the attack but then Zoro disappeared again and re-appeared behind Natsu.

"Kyōda." Zoro then karate chopped Natsu's head and made him crash on the ground. Zoro then looked over to see that Natsu was on the ground with a bump on his head.

"Guess that makes 77." said Zoro as he walked back towards the guild.

Fairy Tail

Zoro then arrived into a Fairy Tail and saw the people inside enjoying their drinks and company with their friends. But as usual, everyone was enjoying Enno's dancing and cheering for her. Macao being a shy guy, he was watching Enno from a distance. Zoro noticed how he was in love with her from the way he looked at her but he didn't care.

Zoro walked over to the counter and decided to get himself a drink.

"Hey, can I have a drink?" asked Zoro.

"Sure Zoro." said the bartender as he went over and got the glass ready.

The time had passed really well. Zoro watched as the Fairy Tail grew and became famous for their power. He was even recognised as the "Bounty Hunter Zoro" since he always went after thieves, bandits and organisations but he didn't really care about how people saw him. All he cared was about was reaching his lost strength.

"Here you go Zoro." said the bartender passing Zoro a glass of orange juice.

"Seriously...right now I'm 24 years old and you're still making me drink this?" said Zoro as he stared at the orange juice.

"Sorry Zoro, you're still not at the right age here so no alcohol for you just yet." said the bartender as he went off to serve the other customers.

"Just great." said Zoro as he started drinking his orange juice. He then stared at the drink and saw his face when he was still twenty one. He was wondering how his life would've been like if he was still with Nami and Robin.

"Hey Zoro, good to see you got here without getting lost." said Makarov as he walked over to Zoro with a glass of beer.

"Oh, its you old man." said Zoro as he carried on drinking.

"Hey Zoro, what're you doing today?" asked Makarov as he drank his beer.

"Not much. Erza got a fever a while ago so I'm gonna go and take care of her for a while later." said Zoro.

"Well then, do you mind if you can help us out here today?" asked Makarov.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"Well, we kind of got a bit of a mess in the library today so I was wondering if you could help us clean up." said Makarov.

"Sorry old man, I'd rather train. Besides I don't have time to help clean anyway." said Zoro as he finished his juice and left the money. Zoro then got up and got ready to leave but then the doors of the guild open. Everyone then turned their heads towards the door to see a girl with white hair and a dark robe. She just carried on walking towards the job list.

"Who the heck is she?" asked Zoro.

"That's Mirajane, she recently joined Fairy tail with her family." said Makarov.

"Her family?" asked Zoro.

"Her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. Of course, you wouldn't know since you're always off doing jobs or training with Erza." said Makarov.

"So where are they?" asked Zoro.

"Apparently Lisanna and Elfman got ill so they had to stay behind." said Makarov.

"What about her parents?" asked Zoro.

"Passed I'm afraid. Even since then, she took it upon herself to take care of her siblings. But it's been difficult lately with her siblings getting ill." said Makarov.

Zoro then turned his head towards Mirajane to see that she was picking out a job from the wall. She was looking for a job with a high reward but of course, it comes with a high risk as well. He saw that she picked out a job and started walking towards Makarov.

"Master! I want this job." said Mirajane. Zoro and Makarov then look at the job, apparently it was at a place known as the Heartfilia manor. It said that someone was apparently targeting the location to steal their valuables and they wanted the thieves to be caught. The reward was 5,000,000.

"That's fine but are you sure that you can go? You don't really look that great." said Makarov.

"It's fine master. Our rent is due soon and I need to get some supplies for Elfman and Lisanna." said Mirajane.

"Okay then but maybe you should go tomorrow. The Heartfilia Manor is a long trip away and you should let your siblings know." said Makarov.

"Yes master." said Mirajane as she left the building.

"She really wants to take care of them." said Zoro admiring her sense of duty for her family.

"She has to, with the loss of her parents, her siblings are all that she lives for." said Makarov.

"Well, I hope she can handle the mission." said Zoro as he walked off.

"Hey Zoro, do you mind if you can do me a favour?" asked Makarov.

"If you expect me to clean that library, forget it old man. After all, I need to go and take care of Erza." said Zoro.

"No, that's not it. I was hoping you could go with Mirajane for this mission." requested Makarov.

"What?! Why would I need to go with her on this mission? After all, she seems capable enough of handling herself." said Zoro.

"You're right, she is. But lately she's been taking on too many missions without giving herself a break. And as I'm sure you noticed that her health wasn't in the best condition." said Makarov.

"Now that you mention it, she didn't really look all that great." said Zoro as he remembered her being a bit red on the face. He actually started to wonder if she would be able to handle herself.

"So how about it? Will you go?" asked Makarov.

"I'm...not sure." said Zoro. With training, Taking care of Erza and...more training, he didn't really feel like going.

"Don't forget, you still owe me." said Makarov which made Zoro remember the favour he asked for.

"Alright fine, I'll go." accepted Zoro.

"Good, make sure to be there on time. On second thought, you may as well just sleep at the train station in case you forget the way." advised Makarov.

"Damn it, I won't get lost!" yelled Zoro as he started walking back towards his apartment. After remembering the beating he got from Erza, he started remembering the path back to his apartment. On his way, he quickly bought some ingredients for dinner and started heading back home.

Apartment

"Hey Erza, are you doing okay?" asked Zoro as he dropped off the ingredients in the kitchen and went over Erza's room.

"Oh hey Zoro...I'm doing better than I did...yesterday." said Erza weakly. She was currently in her bed with a towel on her head. Zoro then took off the towel on her head and placed his own forehead on hers to check her temperature. Erza was blushing seeing Zoro's face close to her's.

"Your fever is definitely going down but I guess you should probably rest for a few more days." said Zoro.

"I want to get out of this bed as soon as I can. I've missed too many training sessions." said Erza.

"It's fine. You don't need push yourself. After all, your magic techniques have definitely gotten stronger, it's just your sword skills that need improvement." said Zoro as he got ready to leave.

"Okay but where are you going?" asked Erza.

"It's time for dinner so I though I'd get started." said Zoro.

"Please tell me you're not gonna just heat up stuff and expect it to taste good." said Erza being worried about their dinner.

"Hey! I learned to cook, I saw what you did and I was able to pick up a few things." said Zoro as he walked into the kitchen.

"I hope he brought medicine for stomach pains." said Erza as she went back to sleep.

1 hour later

Erza then started waking up again smelling a nice aroma in the air. She then turned towards the door to see that Zoro had entered with a bowl of soup.

"You're awake? I thought you would be asleep." said Zoro as he got closer to Erza with the food.

"I guess I noticed the nice aroma coming from your food." said Erza as she got up from her bed. Zoro then took off the lid from the bowl and showed his food. It had great colouring and had the chicken floating on top. There were green celery to cover the meat to show the balance of both the meat and the vegetables.

"Try it." offered Zoro. Erza then used her spoon to get a bite. Zoro was really expecting a good reaction from Erza. "So how is it?"

"Zoro." said Erza as she smiled and turned to Zoro as she returned her spoon.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"I'll see you in the next life." said Erza as her face became green and she collapsed on the bed. The food then fell all over her clothes.

"ERZA!" cried Zoro as he quickly grabbed Erza and tried to wipe off the food on her clothes and tried to wake her up. He quickly ran over and got some medicine.

After a while, Erza finally woke up again having being fed some medicine and proper food.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"Well...you collapsed after eating my food." said Zoro in a guilty way.

"Oh..." said Erza. She then looked down to see that she was wearing a new set of clothes. "Uh Zoro, why am I wearing new pajamas?"

"Well...you were covered in soup and weren't waking up...so I kind of...changed your clothes." said Zoro. Erza then quickly blushed as she realised what that meant.

"Pervert." said Erza as she turned away from Zoro.

"H-hey! I didn't do it just to get a look at you, I did it because you were sick. And besides, not like there was much to look at anyway." said Zoro. Erza's eyes then started glowing red as she quickly turned to Zoro again and punched him, sending him flying towards the wall.

30 minutes later, Zoro was finally standing again and finally finished doing the dishes. He then took a bath and decided to get to back to Erza.

"Hey Erza, you awake?" asked Zoro.

"What is it Zoro?" asked Erza.

"Just wanted to let you know that I was sorry about earlier." said Zoro.

"It's fine." said Erza.

"Oh also, I'm gonna be going on job tomorrow." said Zoro.

"Oh okay, good lu...WAIT WHAT?!" yelled Erza as she quickly jumped off her bed.

"I said I'm gonna go on a job tomo..." said Zoro but then Erza quickly ran over to Zoro and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I heard you! But I can't just let you go! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find you once you get lost?! And now you're going a mission? You'll probably end up in another world!" yelled Erza while she was shaking Zoro. Zoro was then finally able to free himself from her grip.

"Why you?! I'm not even going because I wanted to! I owed the old man a favour so I have to go! Besides I'm going with a guild member so there's no way I'll get lost." argued Zoro.

"Really who?" asked Erza.

"I think her name was Mirajane." said Zoro.

"I think I've heard of her. She's the one who joined the guild a few weeks ago." said Erza.

"Apparently her family's really ill so she's been taking on many jobs. The old man thought that she might need help this time so he asked me to go along with her." said Zoro.

"It's only natural that the master was looking out for her. I guess I can accept it this time." said Erza.

"Good, I guess I better get to bed. I need to get there early tomorrow." said Zoro as he was about to leave but then Erza quickly placed her hand on Zoro's shoulder and started squeezing it.

"Just don't get any funny ideas during the trip." threatened Erza. Zoro just froze on the spot as he was immediately reminded of the threats that Nami used to give him.

"R-right." said Zoro as he walked to bed.

Next Day, Train Station

Zoro was just patiently waiting at the train station hoping that he would come across Mirajane soon. Luckily he arrived two hours before the station opened so he wouldn't miss her. But then air was cold and he was getting tired of waiting. He was rubbing his hands to warm them up while looking around to see if she was anywhere in sight.

"Where the heck is she?" questioned Zoro. He then looked up to see that Mirajane was wearing a black robe with a sack on her back. "Sheesh, took her long enough."

Mirajane then proceeded to walk towards the train station but she had her face covered at all times. But Zoro was able to recognise her since he saw the robe yesterday at the guild.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you. The old man wanted me to..." said Zoro but Mirajane just ignored him and carried on walking ahead. "Hey! I was talking to you!" He then went up in front of her to try and get her attention.

"Will you listen to what I have to..." said Zoro but then he sensed a fist heading his way and quickly dodged it. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're in my way." said Mirajane as she walked away. She was always the lone wold and if she ever partnered with someone, it would be her family.

"Listen, I'm not here because I want to be okay! The old man was worried about you so he asked me to go with you." said Zoro trying to stop her.

"I don't need your help! I can handle myself!" said Mirajane.

"Look I have a debt I owe to the old man and I have no choice but to go with you. Besides as long as I stay out of your way and you stay out of mine, I think we'll be fine." said Zoro. Mirajane then carried on walking towards the station but then she stopped.

"Just know that if anything happens to you, don't expect my help." said Mirajane as she carried on walking into the train.

"Tch (Who needs your help?)" thought Zoro as he proceeded to get on the train with Mirajane.

Train

The two were sitting apart, they had no intention of speaking to each other after their greeting. They just waited patiently as they were getting to their destination. Zoro just looked out the window to see the scenery passing by, he never visited this location before so it was a new experience for him. The land, the air, the scenery was perfect to live in, however there weren't many houses around. He then turned to Mirajane to see that she had covered her face with her hood.

"Hey, are you asleep?" asked Zoro trying to get her attention.

"What?" asked Mirajane as she lifted her head.

"I know we didn't have the best of introductions so I was hoping that we could at least get to know each other." said Zoro.

"What happened to staying out of each others way?" asked Mirajane.

"A little introduction wouldn't hurt." said Zoro.

"Fine." said Mirajane. "Alright then, who are you?"

"The name is Roronoa Zoro." answered Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro? The Bounter Hunter?" asked Mirajane.

"Apparently so. But I never called myself a bounty hunter, that was a title that the people gave me." said Zoro.

"What kind of magic do you use?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't, I only use my swords." said Zoro.

"You don't use magic? Then how the heck are you in a mage's guild?" asked Mirajane.

"The old man wanted me to be a part of the guild. I never had any intention of joining." said Zoro.

"So on other words, you're useless." said Mirajane.

"What did you say?! I wasn't called a Bounty Hunter for no reason, I've taken on hundreds of bandits, thugs and thieves." argued Zoro.

"Probably nothing but small fries if you only had to use your swords to beat them." said Mirajane.

"Oh yeah? Then what about you? What kind of powers do you use?" asked Zoro.

"I use Take Over magic. Specifically Satan Soul Take-Over Magic." said Mirajane. Zoro just stared at Mirajane with confusion. "What?"

"What's take over magic?" asked Zoro which angered Mirajane.

"How can you not know what take over magic is?!" questioned Mirajane.

"I have swords and no magic. How can you expect me to know what any kind of magic is? So what is it?" asked Zoro.

"It's a magic that allows me to take on the forms of different demons. The different forms allow me to enhance my flight, speed, strength and reflexes." explained Mirajane.

"So it's basically transforming magic. Nothing special." said Zoro.

"Nothing special?! Take over magic is one of the most advance magic in the world and the power of Satan's soul is the rarest. You should be honoured to meet someone with my powers." said Mirajane. Zoro however had no idea what she was talking about.

"Alright, I get it. You're definitely a strong person with your magic but you shouldn't be pushing yourself with that fever." said Zoro. Just then Mirajane got taken back by that line.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Mirajane as she hid her face.

"I've been taking care of someone whose had a fever for a few days. I think I'd know if someone has a bug." said Zoro.

"It doesn't matter, I can't let something like this hold me back from finishing this job." said Mirajane. Hearing that, Zoro realised that he was able to relate to her. Always pushing himself further to break his limits and protect others.

"That's really admirable." said Zoro which caught Mirajane off by surprise.

"What?" asked Mirajane.

"You have your siblings to take care of so it's no surprise that you're doing this." said Zoro.

"What do you know about my siblings?" asked Mirjane.

"I heard from the old man that your siblings were ill and that you were taking on a lot of jobs to take care of them." said Zoro.

"Whatever." said Mirajane as she lowered her head.

A few hours later

The train had finally stopped and they arrived near the Heartfilia Manor. The two then got out of the train and started walking towards the manor but as they were walking, Zoro kept on walking left so Mirajane had to pull him by his ears.

After a while, they finally arrived at the Heartfilia Manor. From the outside, it consisted of two separate buildings, placed near a group of smaller constructions and linked together by a garden, with the front one acting as an entry of sort for the one sitting behind it.

"Now I can understand why the thieves would target such a place, this guy must be loaded." said Zoro.

"Right, we have to make sure that they don't get the money from this place." said Mirajane. The two then started walking towards the manor until they finally reached the door. They the knock at the door hoping someone would open but there was only silence.

"Is anyone gonna open?" asked Mirajane.

"Maybe I should..." said Zoro as he pushed the Shushui out of it's scabbard but then Mirajane quickly punched him on the head.

"You idiot, we're here to help these people not destroy their property!" yelled Mirajane.

Just then, the door opened and in front of them was a short, middle aged woman who had a square-shaped face. She had a long, dark purple hair tied in a ponytail behind her head and black eyes.

"Hello there kids, how can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Oh, we're here for the job. I believe someone posted this job." said Mirajane as she passed the job flyer to the woman. The woman then read the flyer and saw that it was the real deal.

"Okay then, come in kids. I will take you up to the master." said the woman as she let them in.

"Thank you." said Mirajane.

"Thanks lady." said Zoro but then Mirajane hit him on the head again because of his rudeness. Zoro started rubbing his head, realising that this was no different to when he was with Erza.

"Oh please, call me Spetto. I'm one of the maids here at the Heartfilia Manor." said Spetto as she took the two up stairs to the main office. As they carried on walking, they looked around to see all the expensive artefacts and frames everywhere.

As Zoro carried on walking, one caught his eye. It looked like a family of three, there was a woman in a pink dress, a man in a red suit and a little girl sitting on a chair with a white dog in front of her. He then quickly ran over to Mirajane and entered the office. Zoro then looked up to see that the man in front of him was the same one from the frame.

"Who are you two?" asked the man.

"Um hello there sir. We are from the Fairy Tail guild and we came here for this job." said Mirajane as she took out the job flyer.

"You two? The guild sent two children to protect my fortunes?!" questioned the man.

"Sir, we may be young but we are definitely capable." said Mirajane with determination.

"Very well, I will you two a chance. My name is Jude Heartfilia and I am the owner of the Heartfilia manor. I requested this job because I received this." said Jude as he passed Mirajane a paper. Mirajane then read through the paper. It was a threat letter that said that they would attack on a certain date and take something valuable from him.

"Wait a minute, the date of the attack is...today!" said Mirajane.

"Yes, so as you can see, I was desperate for someone to take care of those thieves. I couldn't care if you're kids, I just want you to handle them. If you do, that reward of 5,000,000 is yours." said Jude.

"Understood." said Mirajane.

"Good, now if you don't mind I have a lot of paper work I need to finish." said Jude as he carried on working. The two then got out of the room and started discussing a plan on how to catch the thieves.

"We have no idea what time they will attack so we will have to patrol around the manor at all times." said Mirajane.

"Sounds good to me. Guess we should probably..." said Zoro but then both of their stomachs started growling loudly. Both of them had blushes on their face after the sound that their stomach made.

"You kids must be hungry. Come down, you two can have a meal before you begin your mission." said Spetto. The two then look at each other getting excited, the two were actually about to eat from a high class home.

They then walked into the dinner room and saw the huge table which covered with flowers, plates and utensils. Just then, the two sat and waited for food. After a while, a small man with a cook outfit arrived with plates of food. His most distinctive feature was his huge round nose.

"Hey kids, I brought you some lunch so eat as much as you want." said the cook.

"Wow, thanks mister." said Zoro as he started eating. The two then started eating everything in front of them and they were really impressed by the taste. "This is great!"

"Thanks kid. But you can call me Aed, I'm the cook of this place as I'm sure you can tell." said Aed.

"Hey Aed, mind if I can ask you something?" asked Zoro.

"What is it kid?" asked Aed.

"Well, earlier I saw this frame of that guy upstairs but he was with a woman and small girl. Who are they?" asked Zoro. Aed then fell silent as soon as he realised what Zoro was talking about.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mirajane.

"Well...actually..." Aed then started telling Mirajane and Zoro about the past of the manor.

1 hour later

Mirajane was assigned with patrolling the upper areas of the manor while Zoro was patrolling outside the manor. He was walking around to make sure that no one was around at all times, he used his Haki to sense any kind of aura around him but there was nothing in sight. He would give himself some time to recover his Haki as well. He then carried on walking around until he finally found interesting.

In front of him was a large flowerbed, it also had a double set of stairs with a decorated balustrade leading up to a statue of an angelic female figure, topping the whole structure. The gravestone, flanked by a pair of crosses, also had a stone plaque sitting on the ground before it. He then walked towards the angelic statue and sat down in front of it. He then clasped his hands in a prayer manner and started praying.

"You can come out now." said Zoro as he turned his head towards the left. A little girl then quickly hid her head from sight behind a tree but Zoro already knew she was there. "It's fine, I only came here to show my respect."

The girl then revealed her face, she was a blonde girl with a pink dress and white collar. She also had a blue ribbon around her collar.

"W-who are you?" asked the girl. Zoro just stood up and started walking towards her.

"My name is Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. And what about you?" asked Zoro. The girl then went closer to Zoro.

"My name is Lucy." said Lucy.

"So what are you doing there?" asked Zoro. Lucy then pulled out set of sun flowers.

"I see. Go ahead." said Zoro. Lucy then walked in front of the statue and placed the flowers in front of it. She then clasped her hands and started praying towards it. After a while, she stood back up and walked towards Zoro.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Lucy.

"I came here with a guild member for a mission from Magnolia. We were supposed to make sure that the thieves wouldn't steal any of the manor's fortune." said Zoro.

"Wow, then you must be super strong. What kind of magic do you use?" asked Lucy.

"I don't use any kind of magic. I use swords." said Zoro.

"Swords? So you're not a mage?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm just a swordsman." said Zoro.

"How are you strong then? Don't you need magic to be strong?" asked Lucy.

"No, my strength comes from my determination to get stronger. I'll take on anything even if it kills me." said Zoro.

"You're really determined aren't you." said Lucy.

"I have to be, I need to get stronger to protect everyone. Strong enough to defeat anything. By the way, you should really get going now. We don't know when the thieves will attack but we don't want you to be here when they arrive." said Zoro as he was about to walk away but then Lucy quickly grabbed a part of Zoro's shirt.

"Um...can we still talk? I want to know more about you. We don't get many visitors." said Lucy.

"Fine." said Zoro as he walked the manor with Lucy. They spent a few hours together and Zoro was telling Lucy about his life and the city of Magnolia. Lucy was really excited to hear the story since she never visited outside the castle. She was always trapped in manor and she didn't have anyone to speak to but the workers.

"I think that's enough Lucy. Now you should really get going, it's getting dark." said Zoro.

"Okay, but will you promise me that you will tell me more stories?" asked Lucy. Zoro then smiled as he placed his hand on her head and nodded. Lucy then smiled and ran inside.

It started to get dark and Zoro still couldn't sense anyone. He was sure that no one was coming anytime soon. He then saw that Mirajane was on the roof, being the lookout.

"Hey! Do you really need to be up there?" asked Zoro. Mirajane looked down to see that Zoro was looking at her.

"I thought I could get a better view from here. Did you find anything from your side?" asked Mirajane.

"Nope, nothing so far. By the way, how's the view from there?" asked Zoro.

"It's really great, maybe you should come and check it out." said Mirajane as he looked in front of her to see the view of the garden. She then turned to the ground again to find Zoro but Zoro was gone.

"Hey, you were right. This is a good view." said Zoro standing next to Mirajane. Mirajane was taken back when she saw that Zoro was right next to her.

"Wha...how...when...how did you get up here?" asked Mirajane.

"I jumped." said Zoro as he carried on looking at the garden view. "The thieves haven't arrived yet but we can't be too careful. And you should get some rest."

"We're on the job, I can't just rest." said Mirajane.

"Really? How's that cold of yours by the way?" asked Zoro.

"It's fine, I can handle it and not until we catch those thieves, I will not rest." said Mirajane.

"Yeah but..." Zoro was about to finish his sentence but then he felt 2 aura's charging at the manor at super speed. "THEY'RE HERE!" Zoro quickly jumped down and ran inside the building.

"What?! Wait for me!" yelled Mirajane. The heard a loud crash from inside the building and ran inside the building together.

"What was that?" asked Aed in a panic state.

"The thieves have arrived. I want you to get everyone out of here quickly!" yelled Zoro as he carried on running.

They were running towards the source of their aura but then they finally caught up. They arrived at the treasure room where all the money of the manor was and in front of them were two ninjas, the female was blue and the male was red.

"Who are you two?!" questioned Mirajane as she got into a battle position.

The two ninjas then turned to Zoro and Mirajane but they quickly disappeared.

"Oh no, where are they?!" asked Mirajane but then right in front of her, the two ninjas were about to attack her with their katana's.

"(This girl is so slow she can't even see our attack brother!)" thought the blue ninja.

"(Indeed, killing her will be simple.)" thought the red ninja.

But just as their katanas were about to hit Mirajane, Zoro then quickly drew out the Shusui and the Sandai Kitetsu, he jumped in front of Mirajane and deflected their attack. The two ninja's were actually surprised to see that someone was able to catch up to their speed.

"Brother, it seems as though our attack was stopped." said the blue ninja.

"Indeed, this is quite a rare occurrence. No one has ever been able to stop us." said the red ninja.

"Now answer us! Who are you two?!" questioned Zoro as he got ready to attack.

"We are the Fire Storm Siblings." said the two ninja's in unison.

"Indeed, I am Ifrit." said the Red Ninja.

"And I am Sylphid." said the Blue Ninja.

"And we have a task that must be completed." said the two un unison.

"Mirajane, be careful they are fast!" said Zoro.

"Yeah, I figured. Now to use my magic!" said Mirajane as she summoned her magic circles and transformed into her Satan form. Her body was covered in darkness as her body changed. She was covered in dark scales and her white hair was now standing on end, her hands were also morphed into claws and a park of dark wings grew on her back with a tail to complete the transformation.

"So that's transforming magic huh? Quite an improvement." said Zoro but Mirajane quickly clenched her fist and started at Zoro which burning red eyes.

"What was that?" asked Mirajane.

"Nothing." said Zoro as he focused on the ninja's again.

"Now that you two are done with your argument, shall we begin?!" said Ifrit as he got out his twin katanas.

"Brother, allow us to take care of the demon girl." said Sylphid as she took out her twin katanas.

"Let me handle them." said Mirajane as she walked in front of Zoro.

"Are you insane?! You can't take on both of them. You can't even keep up to their speed!" argued Zoro.

"But when I'm in this form, I'm unbeatable. Remember this is my job, so stay out of it." said Mirajane.

"Fine." said Zoro as he sheathed his blades.

"Quite confident aren't you girl." said Ifrit as he got into a fighting position.

"Let's go!" yelled Mirajane as she charged at Sylphid. Sylphid quickly put up her guard and stopped Mirajane's attack.

"Not bad girl, you're actually quite strong but against me, you're nothing." said Sylphid as she swung her katana but Mirajane quickly jumped back.

"We'll see about that!" said Mirajane as she started firing purple energy blasts at the female ninja but the ninja saw the attacks and dodged all of them. Sylphid carried on dodging them until she finally got close to enough to strike Mirajane.

"Is that all you have?" asked Sylphid as she was about to swing at Mirajane. Mirajane then flew up into the sky and dodge the attack just by a hair.

"Of course not!" said Mirajane as she charged right at Sylphid but then Ifrit appeared right in front of her.

"Don't forget about me!" said Ifrit as he sent two dark shurikens towards Mirajane. Mirajane then started moving into a figure 8 manoeuvre and dodged the shurikens.

"You have a horrible aim!" said Mirajane.

"Do I now?" asked Ifrit but then he pulled some invisible strings that were attack oh his fingers. The two shurikens then began flying back towards Mirajane and they caught her of guard. The two shurikens then hit her back.

"AAAHHH!" cried Mirajane as she fell to the ground.

"You should really be aware of your surroundings. Focusing on nothing but one thing can have dire consequences." said Ifrit. Mirajane then stood up from the attack and just smiled.

"Not bad, looks like I can have some fun." said Mirajane as she wiped off the blood from her head.

"Nice act but it won't do you any good. My shurikens had a poison which should be hitting your blood stream now and soon enough, it will take your life." said Ifrit.

"Poison? That's my favourite kind of treat." said Mirajane as she healed her wounds. "But before we begin, let's take this outside." She then disappeared and re-appeared behind the ninjas and grabbed their torso. She then threw them outside the house and sent them flying through the roof. "Now to end this."

Zoro just stared at the entire battle, baffled at the power that she unleashed. He was actually surprised at how strong she was.

"Wait a second...WHERE ARE THEY GOING?!" yelled Zoro as he quickly ran after them. "God damn it, she left without me!"

Forest

Mirajane then arrived at the location where the two landed after being thrown from the house.

"I'm impressed that you two survive that." said Mirajane.

Ifrit and Sylphid were using all the strength that they had left to pick themselves up. They were hoping that she would be someone easy to defeat but after seeing her new form, they had to re-strategize.

"We admit, you're strong. Stronger than anything we expected." said Ifrit.

"But now, it is time for us to use our power as well." said Sylphid.

Ifrit and Sylphid then clasped their hands together and started charging up a magic circle around each other.

"ELEMENT! UNLEASH!" yelled the two. Just then a huge explosion covered the area and Mirajane quickly backed off to get a safe distance. As the explosion started to die down, a huge flaming tornado had arrived.

Zoro was running towards the North hoping he could catch up to them but then he look up to see the fire tornado...was actually at the South.

"What?! What was that?! Don't tell me they're over there!" yelled Zoro as he started running towards the Fire Tornado.

"What is going on? Their power is increasing drastically." said Mirajane as she saw the fire tornado finally starting to die down. The two ninjas then finally started to reveal their true form, Sylphid had became a wind elemental. Her entire body was made up of wind and there was a strong wind force covering her private parts. Ifrit became an elemental of fire, his entire body was composed of fire but he had a skull for a head.

"Now the real battle begins." said Ifrit as his body was unleashing a huge burst of fire.

"And your existence will end." said Sylphid as the wind around her started getting stronger.

"Bring it on." said Mirajane as she flew towards the two. Ifrit then started shooting fireballs at Mirajane but they were bigger and more lethal than a normal fireball. Mirajane just charged right at the fireballs and cut them in half with her claws. She was approaching Ifrit with a good speed but then Sylphid stepped in and sent a strong wind force which sent Mirajane flying back.

The two then started charging at Mirajane in a perfect synch, they quickly create their own elemental blades and swung at Mirajane but she quickly jumped to dodge the attack. The two ninja may have missed the attack but they quickly turned back to attack once again.

"(They're attacking me from both sides. A perfect synch!)" thought Mirajane as she got ready to dodge again but then she started feeling light headed. Sylph then sent a storm of wind sickles and Ifrit sent a spiralling flame, Mirajane however didn't have enough time to dodge so she quickly put up her guard. She got hit directly by both of the attacks giving her cuts and burns all over her body.

"Be prepared, for this was merely a fraction of our true power." said Ifrit.

"Soon enough, you will die. And we will return to get our treasure." said Sylph.

"(No, not now! I'm not going to lose! I can't let these two beat me.)" thought Mirajane as she tried to stand but her fever was finally getting to her.

Zoro however was completely lost and had no idea where he had to go. He immediately sensed their aura and found out that Mirajane's aura was getting weaker.

"No! Mirajane's in trouble! I need to get to her!" said Zoro as he quickly ran with all of his might towards her direction.

(Chapter End)

(A/N I apologise to you all who were expecting a good chapter. I was kind of hoping to give this a full chapter but there was way too much to write. Anyways, I hope you all can understand and wait for the next chapter when Zoro and Mirajane really kick ass. I must also apologise since updates took while since I had a test, had to start applying for Uni, had to go to a graduation and I have course work deadlines. And for those who think that in the next chapter that Mirajane will lose and Zoro comes in to defeat both of them. No, it's not gonna be that cliché shit.

Another thing I needed to let you all know in advance, you can definitely expect some LEMON in the future and if you're not into that, please skip those chapters. I will give a warning at the start of any lemon chapters just to let you know.

Now then, for them replies and man there are so many (THANK YOU FOR THEM REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS)

Roronoamingo555: Thank you very much. Of course, I always liked her better with Gray.

PersonaQeminod1: Actually I haven't planned that far yet but you're right, that is definitely something to write with. Thanks for the idea.

ShiroHollow96: You're definitely right, Zoro will obviously have no choice but to use magic should anything happen to his swords. I will definitely consider if Zoro needs magic.

WolfCerberus: Thanks a lot, I'm glad to see new readers but if you like this, then you'll love I'm lost redux. Go read that too. Anyways I hope you can stick around for future chapters because right now, I'm only introducing the harem.

Warrior of Six Blades: Thanks a lot for the review, I definitely tried to throw in some originality for my own story. Erza and Zoro are definitely going to get stronger but for now, I just want to introduce the harem members in his younger years and once he reaches adult years, the harem will be unleashed.

Firebird0315: Thank you very much for the kind review, I wanted to show that this story can also be it's own. I'm definitely going to listen to your advice and everyone else's so thank you.

1: Agreed, I'm gonna make Zoro focus on training rather than the girls. However it will be important for him to know about how they feel so I will definitely try to balance it to make it interesting.

2: Definitely agreed, I'm keeping the harem at a good number instead of making it girls after girls. And to be honest, good point, I should let you choose who the girls will be but definitely having Lucy, Erza and Mirajane. As for the other girls, it's all up to you guys.

3: Definitely true, if I ever want to have girls in the harem, I need to make sure that the girls will have reason to like Zoro instead of just "Hey it's Zoro, I love him.", Erza definitely seems to be top candidate at the moment.

4: Romance is the last thing in my mind at the moment, I wanted to focus on Zoro's epic return of power. However I have to say it now, some chapters will definitely focus completely on romance (HINT: Lemon chapters).

5: Correct, that is why the two girls who will meet will not have a pleasant conversation. As I'm sure that you already saw how Erza is with Zoro in this chapter.

Thank you very much, I will definitely read that fic since I love any type of harem fic. And I love Fairy Tail fics, hopefully it will be good enough to read.

Daxen123: Thank you very much. Every time I see the lion song in the anime, it is nothing but badass. Hopefully you can stick around for future chapters.

Massexplosion: Thank you very much for the honest opinion, I'm trying to change my fic writing style to make it more original. Also some chapters will focus on romance, so I'd recommend skipping those if you don't like it.

Nispi: I can understand, I've been going off on a lot of cliches and ti was only predictable. I wanted to give Zoro the means of showing that he could cut magic. I hope this chapter was not as cliché and it can be better for the next one.

DGAF4Life79: OH MY GAAAAAAAWWWDDDDD! I can't believe the original author actually reviewed my piece of shit rip off. I loved your work and it was the reason why I started to do this one. If you can update your story then I will definitely do better myself so please update your story. I would love to read your story! (I apologise if I sound like an ass kisser but I definitely love that story and want an update!)

DjGinsu13: Thanks a lot, I feel as though I didn't do this chapter much justice but I will definitely make an epic chapter next time. So please look forward to that.

GR : I'm sorry but this is how my story is. I'm sure that I've said this before but I can't appeal to everyone.

Timemaste: Thank you very much. I'm definitely not gonna make any girl insta fall in love with him even I might have already did it with Cana but who's to say that she will be love him. But if you want why not? Believe me, he's definitely not gonna take advantage of the situation since he's gonna train instead of get into romance. Also thank you for the great advice, I will try to do my best to improve the story.

Dark-Shadow62 : Thank you very much. I know I've said that it started the same but now I'm trying to throw in my own orginality. And yes, not gonna have too many girls and the girls will be up to you. There will definitely be no insta love from now on. He's gonna be focusing on training rather than romance. Thank you and I hope you can stick around for future chapters.

Polyamory: Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad you like the story. Hopefully you can stick around for future chapters.

Wtf : Yes you're right, and Zoro hasn't become the world's greatest swordsman yet. Nami doesn't love him either, he also doesn't become 8 years old, he doesn't land in fairy tail and he doesn't save Erza from death. Sorry if I sounded like a dick but this is all for good fun. I know I'm bending the canon but this is why it's all for fun.

.ali: Thank you very much for the review and I hope to do better for the future. Also if you saw the other review, apparently the original author might update his story (WOOOHOO!). Which will definitely be better to read than mine.

Anyways thank you all for reading and following and favouriting my story. I hope you all can give me criticisms on how to make this story more enjoying to read for everyone. But please know that I can't appeal to everyone. Also note that Lemon chapters are coming soon but next chapter...no. Okay, once thank you and have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	5. A lending hand

Lost in another world

Chapter 5 – A lending hand

When we last off, the two thieves had finally begun their attack at the Heartfilia Manor. Luckily Mirajane was able to transform into her Satan form and she quickly took the fight outside. Zoro however was left behind so he quickly ran after them but he had no idea where they were. Mirajane backed them to corner but it turned out that they had a trick up their sleeve and they transformed into their elemental form. Sylphid became the elemental of the wind and Ifrit became the elemental of fire, with both of their power and speed increased drastically , Mirajane had her hands full. And it didn't help that her fever finally kicked in and she was starting to lose consciousness. And now we continue.

Mirajane collapsed on her knees after getting hit by their attack. She had burns and cut covered all over her arms but she wasn't backing down. The two ninjas then started approaching her with their elemental blades.

"It seems as though time has run of out for her brother." said Sylphid as she walked closer to Mirajane.

"Indeed it has sister. We have proven once again that no one can defeat our combined power." said Ifrit. Mirajane was trying to get herself to stand up but she was losing strength rapidly.

"You're still trying to fight? I admit, I'm impressed at your power but right now, you are nothing but joke." mocked Ifrit as he kicked her back down.

"Do not be so careless brother! We have seen her strength and we must finish her now!" said Sylphid. Ifrit just turned to his sister and laughed.

"Sister, why do you worry? What could she possibly..." said Ifrit but then a fist landed on his face sending him crashing through three trees until he finally stopped. Sylphid quickly turned to see that Mirajane had her power again and was ready to fight.

Sylphid quickly flew over to her brother. Ifrit just used his magic to incinerate the debris and trees around him and stood back up again.

"I told you brother." said Sylphid.

"Silence! I will not allow it again! That wench! I will make her pay!" yelled Ifrit with rage as he re-ignited his flame again. The two ninjas then quickly flew back to Mirajane and charged themselves up but didn't attack.

"I'm glad you have stood up again. We expected more of a challenge because we used our elemental form so do not disappoint us." said Ifrit. Just then, Sylphid then teleported behind Mirajane to show her that she was surrounded.

"(Two against one, not the odds that I'd prefer at a time like this but I won't let them win! I have to win for my siblings!)" thought Mirajane as she charged up her magic but she would have to end it quickly as her fever was really straining her.

Ifrit and Sylphid then charge at Mirajane at the same time, Mirajane saw the attack and quickly shot a magic ball in the ground to create a smokescreen. When the two ninaja's had arrived, they saw that Mirajane quickly took to the sky and they followed after her.

"You won't get away!" yelled Sylphid as she blasted a round of wind sickles at Mirajane.

"Indeed, no one can escape our might!" yelled Ifrit as he blasted fireballs at Mirajane as well.

Mirajane looked to see the attacks coming from both sides. She quickly used her magic to create a barrier and deflected all the attacks. As the wind sickles bounced off her barrier, the trees which were unlucky enough to get hit from the ricochet got sliced in pieces. The fire didn't just burn, it turned anything it touched into a crisp.

Sylphid then charged at Mirajane to throw in a punch but Mirajane quickly stopped her punch and grabbed it. She tried to swing her own fist at Sylphid but then Ifrit charged in and punched her back with a fire punch, sending her crashing into a tree. Mirajane quickly stood up again and fired an enormous magic beam at them but the ninjas decided to return the favour and stood back to back as they blasted a spiralling flame towards her.

The magic attacks clashed and neither of them were being pushed back. While the two ninjas were giving it their all, Mirajane then quickly used up her all magic for the final push. The magic blast then enlarged and engulfed both of the ninjas sending them flying back into the sky.

"…..I can't...take much more. But at least it's over." said Mirajane as she collapsed on her knees. She was taking her time to recover but her head was really starting to pound and she couldn't take much more. She then shook of the headache and got on her feet but then she felt something approaching and quickly jumped into the air.

Seconds after she jumped, the ninjas punch the ground, completely destroying it. The punch caused several more trees to fall and a mini crater to form.

"You've gotta be kidding me! They're still standing?!" yelled Mirajane as she looked down to see the ninjas stand up once again.

"Brother, I am getting tired of this. Should we finish this now?!" asked Sylphid in angry tone.

"Indeed Sylphid, this ends now!" yelled Ifrit.

Mirajane then got into a fighting position again getting ready to attack back but then the two ninja siblings stand side by side. They then hold hands and start transferring their powers to each other. Sylphid's arms were spiralling with fire and Ifrit's legs were replaced with a burning tornado.

"Now you will know the power of our combined magic." said Sylphid.

The two ninja's charge at Mirajane with their full force and before Mirajane could block, they quickly rammed into her and pushed her back. Ifrit then went in and threw a punch at Mirajane but she barely dodged the punch. The force of the punch was strong enough to break the tree next to them but Ifrit carried on sending punches.

"(Not...good...losing...consci...)" thought Mirajane but then Ifrit saw and opening and punched her right in the gut. Sylphid then rolled off Ifrit's back and axe kicked Mirajane's head. But just before Mirajane could fall, Sylphid used her flaming fist to uppercut her and sent her flying to the sky.

As Mirajane was thrown up to the sky, Ifrit appeared and elbowed Mirajane's back. She was already unconscious at that point and just slammed on the ground. After she crashed, her transformation wore off and she was in her human form again. She had bruises, cut and burns all over her, it's was miracle that was keeping her alive.

Sylphid then appeared next to Ifrit in the sky and looked down at Mirajane.

"As expected brother, no one defeat us when we are together!" said Sylphid.

"Indeed sister, but now we shall waste no more time. We have a job to do and we must complete if we are to get paid. But before we go, let us finish this insect." said Ifrit as he charged up a huge fireball.

"I agree brother, this wench has been a thorn on our sides long enough." said Sylphid as he created a giant spiralling wind ball.

"Farewell." said the two sibling as they threw their attacks at Mirajane. The attacks combined and were speeding towards Mirajane. And as soon as it hit, there was a large explosion which destroyed almost everything around them. After the explosion died out, there was a huge burning crater.

"Seems as though our attack was so strong that it completely obliterated the girl." said Sylphid feeling proud.

"Indeed, no one can defeat our...what?!" said Ifrit as he looked down again but he saw Mirajane again but she was held in a bridal style by Zoro. Sylphid also turned to see that Mirajane was still alive.

"Who is that?!" questioned Sylphid.

"That was the boy we saw back in the mansion but how did he get her to safety so quickly?! Our attack was so close there was no way he could've saved her in time!" yelled Ifrit in annoyance.

"Brother, do not forget that he was fast enough to see our attack. This one might be a challenge." said Sylphid.

"Indeed, but like any other challenge we faced, we will overcome them together." said Ifrit. The two then descended to the ground, behind Zoro.

"You two...did this." said Zoro as he looked at Mirajane.

"Yes we did. Does that anger you child?" asked Sylphid in a mocking tone.

"Do you desire revenge?" asked Ifrit as he charged at Zoro with his flame sword. Zoro just turned his head unleashing a killing intent which made Ifrit and Sylphid freeze on the spot. Zoro then went underneath a tree that wasn't damaged somehow, and placed Mirajane underneath the tree.

"No...I don't like for fighting for such a reason." answered Zoro as he stood back up.

"W-w...what?" asked Ifrit as his hands were trembling. "(What is this? Why am I trembling? J-just what did that...boy do?)"

"But..." said Zoro as he took off the black bandana on his left arm and revealed his green Fairy Tail mark.

"Huh...that mark...he's from Fairy Tail too." said Sylphid who was still trembling.

"Now I'm fired up." said Zoro as he tied his bandana around his head. He then took out the Kitetsu and the Shusui and got into a fighting position.

"Is that so? Well then, let's see what you can do. Those swords aren't going to be useful as long as we're in our elemental form." said Sylphid as she took out her wind blade.

"T-that's right. You cannot hurt what you cannot touch." said Ifrit as he charged up his fire blade.

"Before we begin the fight, here's some advice. When fighting a swordsman, never lose your focus for even a split second. Because if you do...you will have sealed your fate." said Zoro as he readied his blades.

"Let's see if you're still talking after this!" yelled Ifrit.

The two then charge at Zoro with their blades hoping to attack Zoro. The two then circle around him trying to distract him, once they were opposite from each other. They charged and swung their swords at him.

"…...hesitation." said Zoro as he pulled up his swords and stopped both of their attacks. Ifrit and Sylphid were at a loss for words when they saw their attacks actually getting blocked. Their weapons were made up of wind and fire so they had no idea how Zoro was able to stop it.

"T-this is impossible!" said Sylphid.

"How can this be?!" questioned Ifrit.

"Whatever is making you hesitate, you better leave it behind." said Zoro as he started spinning and pushed them back. He then got into a stance where his two sword were held in a parallel way, the tips were were pointing to his left side.

"Nitoryu..." said Zoro as he got ready to attack. Sylphid then gasped as soon as she realised who he really was after he said that word.

"Y-you...can't be." said Sylphid.

"NIGIRI TOURO!" yelled Zoro as he swung his sword upwards and sent a dlash projectile upwards to the two ninjas. The two were then sent flying back after the impact of the attack.

"H-he really is." said Sylphid.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Ifrit.

"T-that's Roronoa Zoro, the child Bounty Hunter!" said Sylphid which sent a chill down Ifrit's spine as soon as he heard that name.

"Roronoa Zoro...the one who single-handedly defeated the Black arms?!" questioned Ifrit as he turned to Zoro.

"That's me." said Zoro as he pointed the Shusui at the ninjas. The two were stepping back as soon as they saw the intense stare that Zoro was giving them.

"D-damn it! S-she never said strong mages would come after us." said Sylphid.

"Huh?" said Zoro getting confused at what they were saying.

"No! We cannot let him beat us! We are the Fire Storm Siblings and we will not be defeated." yelled Ifrit getting charged up again.

"B-but he's one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. We can't beat him!" said Sylphid getting ready to give up.

"That's enough! I will defeat him by myself if I have to. He cannot attack us if he isn't in range, so as long as he attack him from a distance, he cannot touch us!" said Ifrit as he got his fire sword ready again.

"(Not exactly.)" thought Zoro.

"Take this! Dragon Burst Flame!" as he pointed his flame sword at Zoro. The flame from the sword then took form and turned into a dragon. The dragon flame then charged at Zoro with all of it's power. "Yes! With this, you die!"

"36 desires in one lifetime...72 desires in two lifetimes...Nitoryu..." said Zoro as he held his two swords horizontally above his shoulders.

"Brother, no!" cried Sylphid.

"Nanajuni Pound ho!" yelled Zoro as he performed a circular swing and launched two air compressed projectiles spiralling towards the dragon. The projectile then took form of a blue phoenix and charged right through the fire dragon. The dragon then disappeared and became nothing but ember in the air.

"My dragon!" yelled Ifrit but then the Phoenix flew right into Ifrit and slashed him. Giving him a diagonal slash on his chest.

"BROTHER!" cried Sylphid as she flew over to her fallen brother. Ifrit then coughed up some blood even though he was in his fire form.

"S-Sylphid...forgive me. I should've...listened." said Ifrit.

"No brother, do not apologise. I will make him pay! I promise you." said Sylphid as she shed a tear.

"Then let us do it...together." said Ifrit as he raised his hand.

"Yes brother. Together, we will defeat this child and show him the true power of the Firestorm Siblings." said Sylphid as she clasped her hand with Ifrit's. Just then, the two were covered in a magic circle.

"W-what are they doing?!" asked Zoro as he looked up to see that the siblings were getting covered in shadows. The light then started to disappear as the shadows were taking over but then the shadow's disappeared and what Zoro saw was unbelievable.

Sylphid was then covered with flames. Her arms were covered in spiralling flame and her lower half became a spiralling tornado. Her eyes and hair were covered in flame and she was creating a tornado.

"What is this?! What happened to them?" questioned Zoro but then Sylphid then quickly opened her eyes. Zoro then felt a force approaching his way and quickly strafed to the right. Just then the boulder behind him got cut in half.

"What the?! She cut the boulder in half with her stare?!" said Zoro as he looked back. He could feel the power that was oozing out of her, she became fully powered once she combined with her brother.

"Impressive, you managed to dodge my attack. But let's see if you can beat the speed of the wind!" said Sylphid in a dark tone as she quickly flew towards Zoro. He then got his sword ready ad started swinging at her but just as the sword was about to touch her, she quickly disappeared and re-appeared behind him. Zoro then quickly swung his sword again but she disappeared again.

"(What the hell?! I can anticipate her attack but I can't keep up with them!)" thought Zoro as he looked around. She kept on disappearing and re-appearing everywher.

"What's wrong? Too fast for you?!" asked Sylphid as she charged at Zoro. Zoro saw the attack and tried to dodge it but with Sylphia's new speed, she was able to get a good hit on Zoro. She carried on attacking Zoro but Zoro was still trying to defend.

"(This isn't good! She's too fast!)" said Zoro but then he quickly placed the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth and got into a battle position.

"Still trying to fight?! Let's see what you can do!" yelled Sylphid as she charged Zoro again with wind caught in her hands. Zoro then closed his eyes as he got ready to attack.

"(To defeat wind, you need a stronger gale. On other words, a tornado!)" thought Zoro.

"Santoryu..." said Zoro as he got ready to unleash his technique. "TATSU MAKI!" Just as Sylphid was about to hit Zoro with her attack, he quickly spinned his swords which created a dragon-like tornado that slashed and blew away Sylphid. She was then covered with cuts all over her body as she fell back and crashed.

"I have to take this chance!" said Zoro as he quickly charged at Sylphid with his three blades. He was finally getting close to her but just as he was about to attack, Sylphid looked up which caused Zoro to stop.

"You fell for it." said Sylphid.

Zoro's arms were then stuck together which revealed a chain surrounding his arms.

"I prepared this trap when I was moving at super speed. I know it was a cheap trick but this will make it so much simpler."

She then charged at Zoro with fire in hands but just as she was about to hit Zoro another fist came in and sent her flying back.

Zoro turned to see that Mirajane was up and fighting again. She was still struggling but she was healing herself but that fever was pushing her down.

"Mirajane?" asked Zoro.

"I can't believe it. You may have been winning but you were getting your butt whooped just because you fell for a stupid trap?! You're pathetic!" insulted Mirajane as she flew towards Syphid. Zoro didn't answer and just used his strength to break the chains. He then quickly ran after her.

Mirajane then began sending a barrage of punches at Sylphid but Sylphid was dodging all of them with ease. Sylphid then charged up wind in her hands and threw it at Mirajane. Mirajane got caught by the attack and crashed to the ground.

"I can't believe you're still fighting. Even after the punishment we gave you, you still have the guts to take us on. Well no more, this is where you die." said Syphid as she was about to attack Mirajane with a wind blade.

"NANAJUNI POUND HO!" yelled Zoro as he sent a spiralling projectile at Sylphid. She then quickly jumped out of the way, barely dodging the attack. However the boulder behind was split in half like butter. Sylphid just growled as she was starting to get angry.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?!" yelled Sylphid. Zoro then quickly stood in front of Mirajane while she was standing up.

"Just go...away...I can handle this!" said Mirajane.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Zoro as he was finally getting annoyed with her attitude. Both Mirajane and Sylphid were actually taken back by the sudden outburst.

"If you haven't noticed, you're at the verge of death. There's no way that you can defeat her in your state. So let me handle it!" said Zoro.

"I've had enough of you two children. I don't care who you are or what guild you're from, I will defeat you!" yelled Sylphid as she sent two wind balls at Mirajane and Zoro. Mirajane was about to jump but then her vision started blurring again. Zoro noticed how she wasn't in her best so he quickly ran over and picked her up.

He then started running off but the wind balls approached too quickly and hit him directly on the back which caused him to drop Mirajane.

"Now it ends! This is for my brother!" yelled Sylphid as the two balls of wind started surrounding Zoro. Zoro tried to escape but the wind was sucking out all the air so Zoro wasn't able to breathe. The speeding wind also started cutting Zoro all over his body but there wasn't anything he could do.

"(Shit! I'm gonna pass out!)" thought Zoro in pain. He then dropped his blades and started losing conscious.

"(Is this...the end?)" thougth Zoro as he started going into a blank.

"(No, it's not!)" said a familiar voice.

"(Kuina?)" asked Zoro. Just then Kuina flew in towards Zoro.

"(Zoro! You can't let her win! You and your friend are going to die if you don't work together so please don't give up!)" said Kuina as she charged at Zoro but then as he snapped back into reality, Mirajane quickly jumped and pushed Zoro out of the wind sphere. Zoro then started gasping for air, his entire body was covered in cuts and started bleeding.

"…...Zoro." said Mirajane as she finally stood back up.

"What?!" asked Zoro in an annoyed tone.

"I'm seriously...getting tired of this bitch!" said Mirajane in an angry tone.

"I agree. So how about it?...thirty seconds?" asked Zoro.

"More than enough." said Mirajane.

Zoro then picked up his three blades and got ready again. Mirajane also stood back up on her feet and clenched her fist.

"I am getting tired of this. This ends now! I will just to use my strongest technique to defeat you two" roared Sylphid.

Sylphid started charging wind on her left and fire on her right. The charges then started getting bigger as she concentrated all her magic on her hands. She started charging wind on her left and fire on her right. The charges then started getting bigger as she concentrated all her magic on her hands.

"So...who's making the first move?" asked Mirajane as she got into a fighting postition.

"Since you're the one with the fever, I guess I better do this first." said Zoro as he got his blades ready.

Sylphid then combined the two elements in her hand and created a flaming sphere with wind spinning around it.

"Now...you...DIE!" yelled Sylphid as she threw the gigantic fireball at Zoro. Zoro was breathing heavily with all the damage that he sustained from earlier. He then closed his eyes as he started feeling the aura around and started planning his move.

"(Both me and Mirajane are too tired...if we don't finish this now. It will be the end for us.)" thought Zoro as he felt the fireball approaching towards him. He then gripped his blades tightly as he got ready to attack.

"(This ends now!) HYUUUUUAAARRGGGHH!" yelled Zoro as he got hit by the attack. A huge explosion occured sending all trees and boulders flying back.

"There is no way they could've surived that." said Sylphid feeling re-assured. But then just as the smoke was starting clear out, she noticed that Zoro and Mirajane were still standing. The only difference was that this time their outfit was completely torn up.

Zoro then surrounded himself with an aura which sent a chill down Sylphids spine. Mirajane then used her magic again to transform into her Satan form.

"Kiki Kyutoryu..." said Zoro. Just then, his anger and frustration began manifesting itself into a dark aura. "…...Asura."

"What...is that?!" questioned Sylphid as she saw Zoro's new form. Never had she seen someone use their frustration to take on a form of a demon.

"It's the power that will defeat you, once and for all. Now you're going to be facing the power of two demons." said Zoro.

"T-this...can't be! How did you survive my strongest attack?!" yelled Sylphid in anger.

Mirajane then took the oppurtunity then flew in close and started sending a barrage of punches at Sylphids face. Sylphid didn't have her guard up since she was still amazed at the power that Zoro had displayed.

"Oh...and this is for earlier!" said Mirajane as she elbowed Sylphid on the head and sent her flying down. After Sylphid crashed, she tried to stand up but then she look up and saw Zoro in front of her with his blades ready.

Zoro then charged at Sylphid with all his power and re-appeared behind her. Sylphid however was stuck in the same spot. Just then, a single line started going down from Sylphids heads, splitting her in half.

"Being strong isn't about having power or moves." said Zoro as he turned back to the split elemental. Just then her two parts started glowing again and she transformed back into her original self and Ifrit had returned as well.

"H-how?!" yelled Ifrit to see that he had returned into his human form again.

"He cut our fusion?!" questioned Sylphid.

"It's about heart." said Zoro

"Now Zoro!" yelled Mirajane as she sweeped down and got ready to attack.

Zoro's blades then started turning black and had a dark aura around them. He then started rushing at the Fire Storm siblings as he was holding his swords at different angles.

"Kyutoryu! ASURA: UGUI!" yelled Zoro as he slashed ifrit with one swift movement. Mirajane then flew closer to Sylphid and slammed her head on the ground with so much force that the ground cracked.

After their attacks were finished, Zoro returned to his normal form and so did Mirajane. However after using up all her strength, she then collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Mi...ra...jane." said Zoro but then he collapsed as well.

The next day

Zoro was then finally waking up to see that he was in a familiar position again. He looked up to see a grand ceiling with a chandeleur, and there were many medical supplies around.

"(Damn it...again.)" thought Zoro as he started getting up.

"You really shouldn't get up too quickly." said Spetto. Zoro then turned to see that the square faced maid was there to nurse him.

"Oh it's you. What happened?" asked Zoro as he was rubbing his head.

"Well, after all the explosions from the forest calmed down. We quickly ran over to see that the two thieve's were defeated and you two were unconcious. Both of you needed immediate medical attention so we brought you back to the manor and took care of you two." said Spetto.

"Where's Mirajane?" asked Zoro.

"Oh she's in the other room. Don't worry about her, she's doing fine. Her fever was really bad but all she needed was some rest." said Spetto.

"That's good." said Zoro as he took a sigh of relief. But then his face immediately became serious when he turned to Spetto.

"There's something I need to know." said Zoro.

"And what is that?" asked Spetto as she went over to the first aid kit.

"Why did you hire those two to steal from this manor?" asked Zoro. Hearing that, Spetto dropped the first aid box and quickly turned back.

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing!" said Spetto.

"Really? Because on the day we arrived and you saw the job flyer, you became nervous. At first I didn't really care but then I remembered something that the ninjas said. They said that "she" didn't tell them about us, someone who knows the buildings design and where everything is." said Zoro. Spetto didn't answer back and just had her head down after hearing everything that Zoro said.

"Your silence proves that I was correct. So tell me, why did you do it?" asked Zoro.

"Very well but please do not tell Sir Jude. It was because..." said Spetto as she started explaining the truth to Zoro. Zoro then listended to the explanation and realised what it was all for. Though he didn't really approve of her method, he could see what the point of it was.

An hour later, 5 o'clock

Zoro was resting outside of the manor and looking into the sky. He was finally feeling the cool breeze and the view of a sunset after a hard battle but then it was interrupted when he felt someone's presense close by.

"You don't need to hide. Just get over here." said Zoro as he stood up and turned his head. He then noticed Lucy's hair sticking out behind the tree so she just decided to show herself and walk over to him.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Lucy as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm getting better. Besides, I've had things way worse that this." replied Zoro as he laid back on the ground.

"I'm so glad." said Lucy as she smiled and started shedding tears. Zoro then quickly stood back up.

"Hey, what are you crying for?" asked Zoro.

"I-it's just...when I saw you inside the house...I thought you were going to die. You and your friend were bleeding a-and Ms. Spetto told me that...y-you might not make it." cried Lucy as he placed her head on his chest.

"I didn't want to lose my only friend!" cried Lucy. Zoro then remembered the words that Spetto told him.

"(You see, ever since Ms. Layla passed away, Sir. jude has focused on nothing but his business. He kept himself competely secluded in his office during most of the of the day and refused to have any interactions with others. Including his own daughter.)" said Spetto.

"(Daughter? You mean Lucy, right?)" asked Zoro.

"(Yes, you see, she had to face the loss of her mother all by herself. We as her maids could only do so much to comfort her but what she really wanted was the love of her father. But he would forget everything about her, he wouldn't have dinner with her or even celerate her birthdays. And so, I wanted to do something to let him remember that he has a daughter.)"

"(You hired two powerful ninjas to steal something "valuable" from him.)" said Zoro.

"(Yes, it was supposed to be Lucy but he immediately believed it to be his money. The thieves agreed to my request to kidnap Lucy but not harm her or anyone. However I never thought that he would've called someone from the guild to stop them. Especially two strong mages such as you two.)" said Spetto.

"(I'm not a mage. I'm just a swordsman. And don't ask why I'm in a guild for mages.)" said Zoro.

"(Understood. The day of the plan had almost arrived and no one had agreed to the request. I was hoping it could be done easily but then you two arrived and it caused a bit of a stur and the rest is history.)" said Spetto.

"(I can understand what the point of this was but I gotta say, you method sure was stupid. You hired thieves that promised not to hurt anyone but they almost killed me and my friend. And if you want to know, they attacked us first.)" said Zoro.

"(I understand that I made a big mistake but please understand, I just did it for Lucy's sake. For so long, she has been alone and had no one to talk to. She even came here to visit you when you were recovering.)" said Spetto.

"(Wait, she came to visit me?)" asked Zoro.

"(Yes, she was always asking me if you were going to make it or not. Ever since you had arrived and spoke to her about your adventures, you had been the only thing that she spoke about. She really considered you as her first friend.)" explained Spetto.

Zoro was then in deep thought, he never experienced anything like Lucy did but he could understand the pain of being alone. Zoro then got off the bed.

"(What are you doing? You still need to rest.)" said Spetto.

"(I'll rest outside.)" said Zoro as he left the room with his swords.

And now we return to the scene where Lucy was still crying on his shoulders. Zoro then decided to place his arms around Lucy and comforted her.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. But you don't need to worry because I will always stay strong to protect my friends. Including you." said Zoro. Lucy then raised her head and had a shocked face at what he said.

"Really?" asked Lucy.

"Yep, so stop crying would ya." said Zoro as he wiped off her tear. Lucy then smiled and hugged Zoro.

A few hours later, the two had spent some time talking about each other and their past. Zoro told her about how he was from another world and his story of how he became the world's greatest swordsman. Lucy was interested in the stories that Zoro had told and she also told him about how she wanted to go on her own adventures one day. She had a few celestial keys that her mother left her. But with all good things, it was time for Zoro and Mirajane to leave.

Later

Mirajane and Zoro were finally recovered enough to get back home. Mirajane's fever was finally gone and she was paid 5 million by Jude for her services but she never knew the true purpose of what it all was for. But Zoro thought it was best that she didn't know so he left her out of the loop to be safe.

"So you finally feeling better?" asked Z oro.

"Yeah, the wounds are gonna be here for a while but they'll heal soon." said Mirajane as she picked up her sack.

"Thank you very much for helping our master." thanked Spetto.

"It's fine. We were just doing our job." replied Mirajane.

"Well, I guess we should get going now. Our train will be here soon." said Zoro as he turned and started walking away.

"Thank you for taking care of us. We'll be leaving now." said Mirajane as she quickly followed Zoro.

The two carried on walking but then they started hearing some noises from the back.

"Zoro!" cried Lucy as she was running towards Zoro. Zoro and Mirajane then turn back to see the little girl run towards them.

"Lucy?" asked Zoro.

"Who's that?" asked Mirajane. Lucy then jumped up and hugged Zoro while crying on his chest.

"A-are you really leaving?!" asked Lucy while she was crying.

"Lucy, I have to go. I've already accomplished my mission here." said Zoro.

"But I don't want you to go! We finally became friends." said Lucy. Zoro then broke off the hug and placed his hand on her head.

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to stick around but I have to get stronger and for that, I need to follow my own path." said Zoro.

"Your own path?" asked Lucy.

"Yes and you should do the same. Don't follow the path that others will lead you but instead follow what your heart wants." said Zoro as he lifted his hand off Lucy's head. Lucy then thought about what Zoro said and realised that he was right.

"And then who knows? Maybe once you're strong enough, you'll be able to have this mark as well." said Zoro as he took off his bandana and showed the Fairy Tail mark to Lucy.

"O-okay! I promise, one day I'll have that mark too! I'll do my best to become strong!" said Lucy as she smiled at Zoro and Mirajane as they were walking away.

"I'll look forward to that day." said Zoro as he waved his hand.

Train ride back

Zoro and Mirajane were finally able to get along and started to speak to each other. Zoro then explained about who he really was and what abilities he's had. Mirajane was also able to open up to him and decided to tell him about her past.

She told him about her parents died and how her family had to live alone. She told the story of how she defeated a demon and took on the creature's appearance. However she was then kicked out because the people believed that she was the monster. Soon enough after getting kicked out, they stumbled upon Fairy Tail and the rest is history.

After a long ride back, they had finally arrived to Magnolia.

"Well, guess it's time to go home. Have a safe journey back." said Zoro as he walked his own way.

"Wait!" said Mirajane.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"You didn't take your share of the reward." said Mirajane as she took out of the money.

"Reward for what?" asked Zoro.

"For helping me accomplish the mission. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived." said Mirajane.

"I didn't go with you to complete a mission, I only did it cos I owed the old man a favour. Besides, you need that money more than I do so just take it." said Zoro.

"W-well, atleast let me repay you." said Mirajane as she got closer to Zoro with a smile.

"I told there's no need for you to..." said Zoro but he was interrupted when he felt warm lips on his. The kiss had lasted for a while but then she broke off the kiss and smiled at Zoro. Zoro was at a complete loss for words and was blushing like crazy.

"Thank you Zoro." said Miajane as she walked her own way. As soon as Mirajane was at a far distance, Zoro snapped back to reality and watched as Mirajane left.

"Ugh...I don't have time for these feelings." said Zoro as he wiped his lips and went to his house.

The Next Day

After all the things that had happened, he was completely disappointed. For three years, he had trained himself to the absolute limit to reach the strength he had when he left with Luffy. He was 18 when he left but he had that strength at 13. He believed that he had really gotten stronger but even after all this, he felt as though nothing had changed.

Just like last time when he fought an enemy, he ended up becoming unconcious and woke up in a room being taken care of. Had it not been for Kuina's words, he would've lost his life in battle.

"(What is wrong with me? Even after all this, even after all these years...I haven't changed a bit. Everytime I get stronger, a new foe arrives who is so much stronger than I am. Their power, their magic and their monstrous strength...I just can't keep up. Is it my training...or is it just me?)

Zoro was inside the guild drinking his juice as usual. But then, Mirajane had arrived to the guild with her siblings. However instead of wearing a robe, she was wearing a tank top, dark boots, shorts. Next to her was her younger brother Elfman who was wearing a blue suit with a red bow tie. There was also Lisanna, the youngest sibling who had short white hair and was wearing a pink dress.

"Sis, are you sure that you should be moving?" asked Elf man.

"It's fine. Injuries like that won't stop me, besides I want to meet someone." said Mirajane as she looked around. She then noticed who she was looking for.

"Alright guys, I'll be right back. Why don't you guys go and get something to drink?" said Mirajane as she passed some money to Elf man. She then started walking towards Zoro's direction hoping to talk to him but then, just as she was getting closer. Erza showed up and hit Zoro's head. Mirajane just froze on the spot when she noticed how close Erza was to Zoro.

"Zoro! What're you doing here?! I thought you said that we would train today!" yelled Erza.

"Come on, I came back from a mission yesterday. Cut me some slack would ya." said Zoro as he finished his drink. He then turned after paying his drink to see that Mirajane was in front of him.

"Oh Mirajane, I didn't know you were here." said Zoro. Erza then turned to see the girl in front of her, this was her first time meeting her.

"Oh, so you're the one who everyone calls Mirajane. Nice to met you, my name is Erza Scarlet. I heard that you..." said Erza but then Mirajane just walked past her and went right towards Zoro.

"Hey Zoro, good to see you too. Say, do you wanna go on another mission with me?" asked Mirajane.

"Uh...hey, I was talk to you." said Erza as she placed her hand on Mirajane's shoulder.

Mirajane just grabbed her hand and threw her across the room. Zoro just watched as Erza crashed on the table where everyone was drinking.

"...uh...Erza?" asked Zoro. But then Mirajane got closer to Zoro with a dark face.

"Zoro...who was that and why was she getting so close to you?" asked Mirajane in dealy voice.

"Um...she's..." said Zoro but then Erza came running in and slammed Mirajane's head on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" questioned Mirajane.

"You attacked me first! I was just trying to talk you!" yelled Erza.

"Well I want to know something. Why were you close to Zoro?" questioned Zoro.

"I'm his partner and we live together!" said Erza which angered Mirajane.

"Oh yeah?! Well, he's my partner too! He went on a mission with me and we worked together to defeat two S-class thieves!" said Mirane.

"So what? I'm still more of a partner to him then you are! I've been training with him for the past three years and we are going to train together today as well! Right Zoro?!" argued Erza.

"Well I..." said Zoro but he got cut off again.

"What are you, his girlfriend? Why do you get to decide what he does?!" questioned Mirajane.

"G-girlfriend?" said Erza as she started fantasizing about herself and Zoro under Cherry Blossom tree. The two were then getting closer and were about to kiss but the dream got cut off as Erza quickly snapped back to reality.

"N-no! I'm just his partner." replied Erza.

"If that's so. Then I guess I have the advantage since after all, we've kissed." bragged Mirajane causing the entire room to go silent.

Erza's dream was completely changed to Mirajane and Zoro kissing and Erza just watching from afar while having a rain cloud on top. She then slowly turned to Zoro with flames in her eyes.

"Zoro...is what she said...true?" asked Erza with death in her voice.

"Um...yeah." said Zoro but he was really nervous since he knew that she didn't want him to have any interactions with other girls.

"Hah, so what do you sa..." said Mirajane but then Erza rushed in and punched Mirajane, sending her crashing to where Natsu and Gray were fighting.

Natsu and Gray were completely knocked out but Mirajane stood up again.

"Oh, it's on now!" said Mirajane as she rushed at Erza.

"Bring it on!" said Erza as she rushed at Mirajane.

The two then started sending punches and kicks towards each other with so hatred that the entire guild started fighting each other.

"What the hell is going on? Why the heck are those two fighting?" asked Zoro.

"You really can't tell?" asked Makarov as he walked closer to Zoro.

"Old man? What're you talking about?" asked Zoro.

"They're fighting to prove who the better partner is for you." said Makarov trying to hint him what he really meant.

"I don't get why they have to fight for it? If they wanted to go on a mission, we could always go together." said Zoro.

Makaro just face palmed himself when he realised that Zoro had no idea why they were really fighting. He was clueless of his own populairty.

The fight raged on causing havoc on the guild but then a giant explosion occured next to the door of the guild. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to the door. Just then a robed man started walking into the guild with a sack on his back.

"Who is that?" asked Zoro.

"Well well, it's Gildarts." said Makarov.

"Gildarts?" asked Zoro.

"He's one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. He's taken on monsters and bandits that no other guild could ever defeat all by himself." said Makarov.

"He's that powerful?" asked Zoro.

"He is. We consider him the Ace of our guild." said Makarov.

Gildarts then walked over to the bar and met up with Makarov.

"It's great to see you Gildarts." said Makarov.

"Likewise Makarov. It has been a while." said Gildarts as he took off his robe. He was a tall muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubby beard. He was immediately reminded of Shanks from his world when he saw the similarity that the two had.

"So, I'm guessing you completed your mission with ease." said Makarov.

"No, I have to say it was a bit of challenge this time. After all, 7 elemental titans that were going to destroy the world were pretty strong." said Makarov.

"TITANS?! The masters of the world?!" questioned Makarov.

"Well, they weren't the real titans. The cult just stole a portion of their powers and created weaker versions of the original titans but I defeated them in the end." said Gildarts.

"Even so, the titans have unlimited power so for you to take something like them down is pretty impressive." said Makarov.

"What can I say? I don't like holding in a fight." said Gildarts.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Makarov.

"I guess I'll take it easy for now. This mission really took it out of me so I'll just be resting for a while." said Gildarts.

"Go ahead, you deserve it." said Makarov.

Gildarts then left the guild. Everyone had finally calmed down and stopped fighting. Erza and Mirajane then stopped fighting and just glared at each other.

"Well...you're not so bad." said Erza.

"You're not bad yourself." said Mirajane.

"Well, whatever. I'm the one who's going to be training with Zoro today!" said Erza.

"Forget it! I'm one who's going to be going on a mission with Zoro." argued Mirajane.

"Well, let's just ask Zoro and find out who he'll pick!" suggested Erza.

"Fine by me!" said Mirajane. The two then ran over to the counter but then they saw that Zoro was gone.

"What the?! Where's Zoro?" asked Erza and Mirajane in unison.

"He left soon after Gildarts left." answered Makarov as he was driking.

Forest

Gildarts was enjoying a cool breeze under a tree while having a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He wanted to relax and just rest but it all ended when he sensed someone approaching his way.

"Oh this isn't gonna be good." said Gildarts as he stood up. He then turned to the direction of the presense. Just then Zoro ran over to the location where Gildarts was resting.

"Oh it's you kid, you were in the guild." said Gildarts as he sat back down.

"You're the one called Gildarts right. The strongest mage in Fairy Tail." said Zoro.

"Yeah, that's me. So what about it?" asked Gildarts.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro and I have a request." said Zoro.

"You want a fight or something?" asked Gildarts but then he started drinking his alcohol.

Zoro then quickly fell to his knees and bowed his head down.

"Please train me!" begged Zoro. Gildarts then spat out his drink when he heard Zoro's request.

"W-what? What did you say kid?" asked Gildart.

"Please train me! I have to get stronger." said Zoro.

"Kid, why would you ask me to train you?" asked Gildarts.

"I have to get my strength back! For the past three years, I've been pushing myself to my absolute best to reach the strength that I had lost but it wasn't enough! Even with all my training, I was in the same position I was three years ago. My sword skills can only reach so much against the power of the mages from this world so I must train myself to overcome them." said Zoro.

"Power of mages? Aren't you a mage too?" asked Gildarts.

"No! I'm just a swordsman." replied Zoro.

"Well kid, I don't think I can help you out there. I'm not really much of a teacher and I would have no idea how to help you get stronger." said Gildarts.

"Please! I don't care what methods you might think of, I don't care if it will kill me. I will gladly accomplish anything to get stronger." said Zoro.

"Kid, there are some things you need to know. Strength can only come to us from the hard work we put in ourselves, we can't expect to get ti through a short cut. You're only human, like others ordinary people who can only do much." said Gildarts.

"I can't allow it." said Zoro.

"What?" asked Gildarts.

"To get stronger, I can't allow myself to be ordinary. I will push myself to be more than just normal human." said Zoro.

"(This kid really is determined.) Well then kid, say that I did decide to train you. Would you really be able to handle it? In case you didn't know, I'm not to be holding back when it come's to things like this. The training could break your bone or even kill you" said Gildarts.

"When I decided to follow my dream, I had already discarded my life. So bring on the hardship, it's preferred in the path to carnage." said Zoro which really impressed Gildarts. Never had he met a child with so much tenacity and vigour.

"I'm impressed kid. You really are one strong kid. Alright then, I'll train you." said Gildarts. Zoro then raised his head and smiled.

"Thank you, I swear I won't let you down." said Zoro.

"Good, because after a talk like that. I wouldn't expect anything else." said Gildarts as he left the drink and stood up.

"Alright then kid, let's see what you got." said Gildart.

Zoro then took off his bandana and wore it around his head. He then proceeded to take out three blades and got into a battle position.

"Interesting. Three blades. Well then let's get started." said Gildarts.

Zoro then rushed at Gildarts with his three swords.

"(I can't fall behind while there are still stronger enemies out there. I will get stronger ad then I'll defeat anyone standing in my way!)" thought Zoro.

Chapter End 

(A/N Wow this chapter wasn't as good as I hoped it could've been but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. So for those of you who are thinking "WHAT?! WHY LET HIM TRAIN WITH GILDARTS? HE'S PLENTY STRONG!"

Yes I agree, he's strong but lately I've been watching so many episodes of Fairy Tail and my friends were telling me the cons of Fairy Tail over One Piece. It then made me think, will Zoro really be okay in a world full of mages? So I thought, why not let him train with someone strong like he did with Mihawk to give him a super boost of strength. So please don't kill me for trying.

Time for them review (Not as much compared to last time but I don't care, I still love you guys for it!)

PersonaQeminod1: Thanks for the review. Well I suck at calculating how much damage they made but I'm sure after reading this chapter, you can tell that the damage that was done was way over 9000!

Daxen123: Thanks for the review. Six mores years which will now be cut off and we are going to be going straight for the main canon on the next chapter so watch out for that.

Ultimate-owner: Yes they were but Zoro and Mirajane kicked ass in the end.

DjGinsu13: Thanks for the review, and I'm really glad that you enjoy my story. I will definitely do my best to mke it more interesting for everyone to read and I will make the harem more interesting starting from next chapter. So watch out for that!

Warrior of Six blades: Thanks for the review. Thank you very much, I wasn't really sure how to make the interactions between Zoro and Mirajane but I just went with what I got. Lucy also got the boost of confidence to make her own choice by yours truly and I'm really sorry about the fever. I've had an illness before but it's wasn't anything that bad. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and carry on reading.

Firebird0315: Thanks for the review. Definitely a good idea, thanks for all the suggestions of the harem members and when the time comes, I will definitely try to make the story more interesting with your choices. I had to make sure that every girl that gets in will have some type of connection to Zoro and I had to think of something for Lucy so why not meet her at a young age to boost her confidence? Thanks for reading and I hope you can stick around for the future.

WolfCerberus: Thanks for the review. No problem, the original author is way better than me. And I'm glad to hear it, hope you stick around for future chapters.

KingSora3: Thanks for the review! Thanks man, I hope this chapter gave you the excitement you were hoping for.

Polyarmory: Thanks for the review. It's true, it kind of became a recurring theme so why not?

Guest: Thanks for the review and I will definitely do my best to update.

Sceonn: Thanks for the review. Yes I can understand that he is supposed to be an expert but I was hoping to give him a bit of a childish attitude while I still could since he is a child but next chapter he's all grown up.

Anyways that's all and thank you for reading. Please review, favourite and follow if you like my story and I hope you all have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	6. How strong we've become

Lost in another world

(A/N LEMON UP AHEAD SO PLEASE SKIP THAT SECTION IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!)

How strong we've become

Year : June 28th X784

A tribal village in the northern parts of Fiore called the Yánjiāng village was the home of the legendary beast known as the Magma Mammoth. The legends said that the beast created the lands that the people walk on but in doing so, there was a huge imbalance on earth. During the creation of the land and it's awakening, the suns rose to an unbelievable temperature destroying the life around it and getting rid of the water. Volcanoes and earthquakes were terrorising the world. The Mammoth saw the damage that was being done and so it decided to put itself to eternal rest. It decided to sleep in the volcano on top of the village so that the world would never have to face the wrath of the earth. Ever since that day, the people paid tribute to the great beast and created the festival of magma to let the world know of the great deed it did for the world.

However, the day had finally arrived. The villagers were getting ready to celebrate their festival once again but it was interrupted by the members of the Dark Guild known as Eisenwald. They were a guild which were specialized in assassinations. They were finding different methods of assassinating the guild masters and they were not going to give up the chance to reborn the beast that created lands.

Yánjiāng village

The villagers were all running from the destruction that the Dark Guild were creating. They had brought demon dogs, giants and gargoyles to stop the warriors of the village while the Dark guild were using their magic to revive the great beast. The warriors were doing their best to fend off all the monsters from the villagers however their hands were full with the giants destroying everything.

"Master! What do we do?! They're destroying everything!" cried one of the village guards as he was blocking the demon dogs. The demon dog charged at the guard but the warrior quickly swung his sword and chopped the demons head off.

"Do not worry! The members of the guild should arrive soon!" yelled the village elder as he too was fighting back the beasts. Unlike the other members of the village, the elder was the master of magic. He then raised his wooden staff which sent a purple wave causing all the giants to be pushed back. But it wasn't doing anything since it was only pushing them back. Immediately afterwards, the giants stood up again and charged for the elder.

The Elder got into a defensive stance and created a magic barrier to protect himself but then 4 giants started smashing their clubs at the shield. The shield then started cracking and then the giant took a final swing at the elder. Destroying his shield and giving him a direct hit which sent him crashing to a wall. The elder then used the last of his strength to stand back up but then he looked up to see that the giants were charging towards him.

Just as the giants were about to attack the elder, a stream of blades flews in and slashed the giants. The giants then collapsed in front of the elder while dropping their clubs. The elder then looked up to see the collapsed giants, he then turned to see the source of the attack and he smiled once he saw the reason.

In front of him was a long red haired girl who was wearing an armour known as the "Heaven's Wheel". Mostly each part of the armour was made of silver metal. The upper parts of the armour consisted of feather-shaped plates which were pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extended along her hips. Her biceps were covered by metal strips and her large plated gauntlets sport feathered-shaped plates at the edges.

She wore a pair of plated boots which was underneath her skirt which were also sporting metal ornament shaped like wings. She also had a neck guard which was made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. Lastly she had a pair of metal wings which adorn her back and they were composed of metal feathers.

"Are you alright?" asked Erza.

"Yes…..I'm fine but who are you?" asked the elder as he stood back up. Erza then sent two swords past the elder which hit two giants directly on their heads.

"My name is Erza Scarlett and I'm from Fairy Tail. We came here for your request but it seems we're too late. I need everyone here to evacuate, we can't fight with all our power unless you all escape." Said Erza.

"Thank you very much but what did you mean by we?" asked the elder.

"What? I mean me and partner right he….." said Erza as she turned her head to point to her right but then she noticed that no one was there. The two then had 2 second of awkward silence.

"Uh…was someone with you?" asked the elder. Erza just clenched her fist in anger knowing that hr partner wasn't there.

"That…idiot! Forget it, we need to evacuate the village right now! You need to leave as well." said Erza.

"I can't! I am the elder of this village. It is my responsibility to protect my people. Please allow me to fight by your side." Asked the Elder.

"Are you sure? You look pretty hurt." Said Erza. Of course she was able to tell that the village elder had took a lot of damage from fighting the giants. If that wasn't enough, they also had to deal with the dark guild who were planning on reviving the magma mammoth.

"I may be hurt but I will do everything in my power to protect my people! Please defeat these giants while I go get the villagers!" said the Elder as he ran towards the village while blasting magic missiles at the giants.

Erza then smiled seeing the determination in the elder and how he wanted to protect his people.

"He's just like the master." Said Erza as she took to the sky with her weapons ready. "But I swear when I find him, he's so dead! How could he get lost on a straight path?!"

Erza then looked over to the side to see that the guards were getting pushed back by the attack of the giants. The guards were doing their best to defend but due to the brute strength of the giants, they were no match.

Erza then charged at the giants as she got her sword magic ready.

"Heaven's Wheel!" yelled Erza as she summoned forth a 10 swords around her and they started spinning. "BLUMENBLATT!" The swords then flew towards the group of giants, piercing them right into the chest and sending them flying back.

She then turned to see another group of giants heading towards her so she quickly re-equipped her lance. The giants were all charging towards her with their huge clubs but then Erza quickly swung her might lance at the giants causing them to split in half.

"Thank you for your help." Said one of the guards as he helped his friend stand back up.

"Don't mention it, listen I need you to evacuate everyone in the village! If we're gonna defeat these beasts and stop the ritual, I need everyone out of here at a safe distance." Said Erza.

"Understood Ma'am!" cried the guard as he took his friend to the medic and ordered all the soldiers to quickly begin evacuating the villagers.

She then turned her head to see the villagers running from the demon dogs behind them, they were getting closer and closer. Erza then brought out her swords and sent a magical slash at the dogs cutting them down.

More giants were beginning to surround her and they were getting ready to attack.

"Is that it? Dance my blades!" cried Erza. She then brought out a magical circle and began summoning a ring of blades. The blades then started spinning at a rapid speed as she prepared her attack. "Now you will pay! Circle Sword!" cried Erza as the swords as the spinning blades flew over to the giants slashing their torso and legs down to size.

Seeing the giants distracted, she took the opportunity and began attacking as well. She quickly brought out her swords and started slashing the giants and sent them back. But her attack quickly stopped as she jumped back to dodge magical arrows.

"What the?" she then turned her head to see that the members of the Dark guild had begun their attack. "So I'm guessing it was you that caused all this?" asked Erza.

Before her, stood a man in black robes with leather gloves. He also wore a mask which looked like a fox Yokai. He had white hair and had a red blade next to him.

"That is correct. We are the ones who unleashed the giants and demons but we didn't expect that a member of the Fairy Tail would arrive to try and stop us." Said the hooded mage.

"Whenever there are people in need, we will always be there to help them. And for what you have done to this village, you will pay." Said Erza as she pointed her sword at the mage.

"I truly doubt that, look around. This village is already destroyed." Said the mage. Erza then looked around to see all the destroyed homes and giants attacking all over the guards.

"and we are merely moments away from reviving the great beast." Said the mage which surprised Erza.

"What?!" cried Erza as she was taken back by his words.

"That's right, my members have already begun reviving the beast. In mere moments, the beast will awaken and all hell will be loose." Said the mage.

Erza realizing the situation she was in, she quickly tried to charge towards the volcano where the other members of the Dark Guild were however as she tried to take flight, a blade quickly blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the mage as he had his red blade out. The blade extended all the way to Erza and almost hit her.

"I don't have time for you! I need to go and stop that ritual!" cried Erza as he went past the blade but then the Yokai mage returned and tried to attack her but she quickly blocked the attack with her own blade.

"Well you better make the time because I'm not letting you go until you defeat me." Said the Yokai mage. Erza just clenched her sword in anger realising that time was running out and she wouldn't be able to make it in time if he stopped her.

The two then began swinging their swords at each other but neither of them were doing any type of damage to each other. She then quickly tried to use the Nukitsuke attack to catch him off by surprise. A Nukitsuke is the skill which one can cope with the enemy's pre-emptive attack. Of course this was taught by Zoro ever since they started living together. Zoro had taught her the many forms and types of swordsmanship and she became stronger and skilled in no time.

Seeing that the Yokai Mage was taken back by the attack, she quickly swung her down giving him a slash on his torso. After the attack, she tried to fly toward the volcano. With quick speed, she then flew towards the volcano but then a huge boulder came in and hit her down mid-air. She then crash landed on the ground. Immediately after she crashed her armoured returned to normal.

"Ungh…..what the?" Erza then turned her head to see the same mage behind her but this time he had taken off his robe and revealed the scars all over his body. However, the most worrying feature he now had was that he had 9 dark tails behind him which were carrying boulders and swords.

"What…..are you?" questioned Erza as she was standing back up and brushing off the dust.

"What am I? I'm a monster!" yelled the Yokai mage as he charged at Erza with his nine tails. Erza then began dodging all the attacks, his tails had started to form into blades and cut down everything around them. Each slash was destroying the trees and the boulders around one by one.

"(This is not good! I don't have time for this! I need to finish this fast!)" thought Erza as she quickly jumped back. "RE-EQUIP!" Erza's body then started glowing as her armour was beginning to change. After the glow was gone, she was now wearing the Black Wing Armour. The armour was black with silver trimming which had several crosses in several places. It had a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reached down to her waist guard. The waist guard exposed her front body and her groin was covered by a dark imbuement. Large plates were guarding her legs and the most noticeable feature was the two metal wings that were on her back.

"Wow, not a bad view. Is that how all Fairy Tail girls dress? Maybe I should join in just to get some sugar." Said the Yokai Mage.

"Don't underestimate me, my armour will not be defeated by you!" yelled Erza as she flew towards the Yokai. The Yokai saw the upcoming attack and transformed all of his tails into blades and started swinging them at Erza. Erza then started deflecting all the tails one by one and went straight for the Yokai but the Yokai quickly returned his tails and created a shield around him to stop her attack.

"It's done." Whispered a voice into the Yokai's ear. The Yokai then opened his tails and simply started laughing at Erza knowing his mission was complete.

"What are you laughing for?" asked Erza.

"Nothing, other than the fact that the mission is complete. The Great Beast has now been revived." Said the Yokai. Erza's eyes then widened as the ground started shaking and the Volcano had finally erupted. The mages in black robes on top of the volcano then teleported away since the beast was beginning to escape.

"No! It's too late!" said Erza.

Off in another part of the forest

Another individual was running in a complete random direction trying to find the village. However, he had no idea where he was going.

"Damn it, she gave me the wrong direction! And now I'm lost!" yelled the man as he carried on running but then he turned his head as he heard a voice. He looked up to see the volcano erupt but then out of it, a mammoth like beast with 4 tusks and a horn had started coming out of it. It roared as the heat wave that it was unleashing started destroying the environment around it. As it started walking down towards the village, the ground itself started becoming hot.

"Something tells me that is where I'm supposed to be. BUT WHY THE HELL IS IT SO FAR AWAY?!" cried the man as he started running towards the beast.

Back to the village

The villagers and the guards had looked up to see the great Beast awaken once again. The beast that created the lands and destroyed it by himself, the one who put himself to sleep for the damage he caused.

"It's over! There is no hope! We must leave now!" cried the Elder. The Elder then started gathering all of his magic and created a huge blast which was able to push back the giants and knocked them out.

"EVERYONE! RUN! ESCAPE THROUGH THE WEST GATES!" cried the Elder. The villagers then saw the giants and monster's unconscious, they took the opportunity to run with all their speed and ran for it towards the west gates. "(It seems that the mages have failed but that is of no concern, I must protect my people.)"

They all started running but then he started hearing cries.

"Father!" cried a young woman. She was wearing a white dress and she had silver hair. She wore a golden locket and had blue eyes. Her body was definitely toned with good cup size of E.

"Olivia! What is it my dear?" asked the Elder as he ran over to his crying daughter.

"Have you seen Saria? I haven't seen her at all and none of the villagers have seen her either." Cried Olivia.

"What she isn't with you?!" questioned the Elder. He then turned back to see the burning village. "…no"

"Father, I must go get her." Cried Olivia as she tried to run back into the village but just as she was about to start running, the elder quickly grabbed her hand.

"Olivia! Don't do this! It's too dangerous to go back to the village! The beast has awakened and the giants are about to wake up again!" said the Elder. Olivia then quickly pulled her arms away from the Elder while wiping her tears.

"Father! I must go find her! She's is all we have now!" cried Olivia as she ran back into the village. The Elder just watched as his daughter ran back into the burning village. He then suddenly remembered a memory of his past and clenched his fist.

"I will not let my daughter die!" cried the Elder as he was about to run in as well.

"Elder?! What are you doing?!" cried one of the soldiers.

"I must go back and protect my daughter! Take the villagers and escape as far as you can! I will try to return shortly!" yelled the Elder as he ran back into the village.

Inside the burning village

"SARIA!" cried Olivia as she ran inside the burning village looking for her daughter. She carried on running around trying to push away any burning debris and wood to try and find her daughter. She carried on screaming and yelling out to find Saria and then….

"MOMMY!" cried a little girl who had silver hair who was hiding behind a house.

"Saria!" cried Olivia as she ran over to her daughter and hugged her. Both of them were shedding tears of joy after finding each other. She then immediately picked up the girl and quickly started running towards the exit again but little did they know the beasts had started waking up again. They immediately noticed Olivia's presence and quickly followed after her.

The Elder then looked around to find his family but then he started hearing a cry. He quickly turned his head to the left to see that he could hear a little girl cry. He noticed that Olivia was running towards the exit while holding onto a little girl.

"She found her!" said the Elder with relief but then he noticed how the demon dogs were awake once again. They then quickly started charging after the two. "NO!" He quickly gathered all his magic and sent a force push crushing the dogs together but he fell on his knees since he was out of power.

Just then as they were about to escape, the giants quickly stood before them and blocked their path.

The Giants then pick up their clubs and get ready to swing it down to them.

"NO!" cried the Elder as he looked at the giant swinging down his club at his daughter.

Few years ago in the village

"Father….please….." said the dying son of the village elder. The man was 178 cm with green hair and he was quite muscular. He had some kind of rash on his neck which was giving him intense pain and no matter what they tried, they just couldn't save him.

"What is it my son?" asked the Elder as he grabbed his hand while shedding tears for his son.

"Protect my wife and daughter. I want them to smile and enjoy the world…please father." Said his son before letting go of the hand and passing away. The Elder carried on holding his hand until it finally lost all heat. He then placed the hand down and nodded.

"I promise you my son, until the day I die. I will protect them." Said the Elder.

Present

"I'm sorry son…" said the Elder before closing his eyes and shedding tears. Just as the Giant was about to swing down his club, it was cut down to bits and the giants all collapsed.

The Elder then looked up to see a man wearing a black robe holding a sword and standing in front of the two girls.

"Man, I'm late. This place is already devastated and there are so many giants and dog things." The hooded man then turns over to the two and offered a hand. "Are you two okay?"

Saria had her head on Olivia's chest as she was still scared with all the events that happened. Olivia then looked up to see the hooded man who was lending a hand. Olivia then takes then hand and stands up.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Olivia.

"I'm one of the guild members who was sent to help but I clearly arrived a bit late. Seriously why the heck did Erza give me the wrong directions?" Said the hooded figure as he looked around.

Just then, they turned their heads to notice a nine tailed creature fall on the ground.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Zoro but then Erza flew down in her Black wing armour.

"Had enough?" questioned Erza but then she turned her head and saw a certain someone which made her clench her fist in anger.

"Oh Erza, there you are. Seriously, why did you give me wrong directi…" said Zoro but then Erza flew in punched his head hard. Zoro just grabbed his head and started rolling around in pain.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU GET LOST?! I TOLD YOU THAT THE PATH WAS STRAIGHT AHEAD!" yelled Erza.

"Why you?!" cried Zoro as he stood back up again while rubbing his head.

"Hey!" yelled the Yokai Mage. Zoro and Erza then turn to the Yokai Mage who had the Elder by his throat.

"Father!" cried Olivia as she tried to get closer but then the Yokai quickly got one of his blades closer to the Elder's throat.

"Come any closer, then you're father gets it." Threatened the Yokai. Olivia then quickly stopped and stepped back as her father's life was on the line.

"Now then, you have caused us enough trouble Erza Scarlet. Giants! Demons! Go and destroy them!" commanded the injured Yokai. Just then the Giants and demons all charged at the three with their clubs, getting ready to attack.

Olivia then quickly held Saria closer to protect and Erza grabbed her blade ready to attack but then the hooded figure just started walking towards the monsters.

"What are you…..?" questioned Erza.

"That beast is already awake; we don't have time for these guys. You go and try to stop that thing and I'll handle them." Said the hooded figure as he carried on walking. Erza just nodded and quickly took to the sky and flew towards the beast's direction to stop it.

"Ha! Awfully confident for someone who's about to die! Kill him!" yelled the Yokai. The Giants all then start rushing in and start swinging their clubs at him. The hooded figure just moved his body left and right dodging all the attacks with simple hops and side steps. No matter how much they tried to hit him, nothing was getting to him.

"(What?! How is he dodging them?!)" questioned the Yokai.

"*Yawn* This is getting boring. Here I thought I could have a decent warm up but you're not even worth that." Said the hooded figure as he carried on dodging with ease.

"Grrr! What are you waiting for?! Destroy them!" yelled the Yokai. The Giants charge for the hooded figure once again but one of the giants then decided to attack Olivia and Saria instead. The hooded figure quickly noticed and quickly disappeared. The Giants and Yokai were dazed as to where he went but then he re-appeared in front of the Giant who was about to attack Olivia.

"Attacking those who can't defend themselves…pathetic." Said the hooded figure. The giant then swung his club at him but then the hooded figure unleashed a wave of power that was able to spread throughout the entire village. Just as the club was about to reach his face, it stopped.

Even the Yokai felt the pressure from the wave and just started shaking in fear.

"T-this power….y-you…can't be…." Said the Yokai as he let go of the Elder and dropped him.

Just then all the giants, demon dogs and other creatures just fainted and fell to the ground. Olivia and the Elder had no idea what kind of power he just used but it was incredible. Without even moving, all the creatures were defeated.

"Amazing…" said the Elder in surprise. Never had he seen someone use such powers.

The hooded figure then turned to the shaking Yokai and simply smiled as he took out one of his blades.

"Hopefully you can do better than your crappy minions." Said the hooded figure.

"Y-You…you're the legendary bounty hunter…Roronoa Zoro. The one who's presence alone is strong enough to make all foes cower before him." Said the Yokai who was still shaking while looking at all the giants and demon dogs who fainted. The hooded figure then took off the robes and threw it to the side. As the robe landed on the rock, the weight of the robe crushed it with ease.

"That's me." Said Zoro while revealing his face. He had grown 181 cm taller and became a lot more muscular. He still had his scars one his eye and torso but other than that, nothing was different. He was wearing navy shirt with black pants and shoes with his black bandana on his left arm which was covering his Guild Mark. His training with Gildarts had really pushed him to a limit that no man could reach alone. He even learned about the different creatures and their strength. He fought strong monster and creatures everday just to test his strength.

Olivia then started blushing as she looked at the man who singlehandedly defeated all the creatures and saved their life.

"Well you're too late! We have already awakened the beast! It will go on a rampage and destroy everything! You failed!" yelled the Yokai mage. Zoro just stared at him with no emotion and just yawned with boredom. The Yokai mage then stared at Zoro with annoyance.

"Well?! Aren't you even worried?! The world is doomed and it's all your fault!" yelled the Yokai mage.

"Well, not really. I mean all we have to do is defeat that magma beast thing right? I'm sure we can handle it." Said Zoro as he picked his ear and pulled out and blew it off.

The Yokai mage, Elder and Olivia just stare at how calm Zoro was saying that they were going to defeat the great beast.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! What makes you think that you could defeat that thing?! It has the power to create lands and destroy everything with it's extreme heat. If you even try to get close to that thing you're dead!" said the Yokai Mage.

"I guess I'll just attack it from a distance then." Said Zoro. At that point, the Yokai mage had enough and just charged at Zoro with his 9 tails which transformed into blades. Zoro saw the attack and quickly un-sheathed all three of his blades. Just as the tail was about to hit Zoro, he quickly crossed his three blades to stop the attack.

The Elder and Olivia were at a loss for words after what they saw. Zoro simply deflected 9 blades with three.

"Hey you." Said Zoro while looking at Olivia.

"Huh?" asked Olivia.

"You might wanna take the girl and the old man out of here before things get worse." Said Zoro as he pushed back the Yokai and got into a battle stance. Olivia then nodded and quickly ran over to her father and helped him up.

"Father, all you alright?" asked Olivia.

"I'm fine dear but quickly…we must leave." Said the Elder as he tried to walk.

"You're not one who gets to decide who live and who dies!" yelled the Yokai mage as rushed over to Olivia and the Elder with his nine blades. But then Zoro quickly re-appeared and blocked all of his blades. The collision of their blades were so strong that it sent a force flying around. Olivia and the Elder then quickly escaped while Zoro was still holding him off. After they had escaped, Zoro then quickly pushed back the Yokai mage and smiled.

"Now then, I can finally have some fun." Said Zoro as he readied his blades.

"Grr…..don't take me so lightly swordsman!" yelled the Yokai mage as a magic circle appeared beneath him, charging up his power. His dark tails then started changing into red tails and they started enlarging. Even his human body was starting to transform into a human fox life creature as his body turned red and his mask became a part of his body.

"Wow, you look a lot tougher than the giants I just took care of." Said Zoro.

"DIE SWORDSMAN!" yelled the Yokai as he charged at Zoro and started to swing his large red tails like blades. Zoro's blades then immediately got covered in a dark aura as they turned black, he then started deflecting all of the tails. No matter how many he sent and tried to attack with, Zoro just brushed them off like it was nothing.

Zoro then noticed how the heat was starting to rise and decided he needed to finish it quickly to help Erza.

"Well, time to attack." Said Zoro.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled the Yokai but then Zoro charged in and started swinging his blades at the Yokai. After a few powerful swings, he then re-appeared behind the Yokai and simply returned his blades back to normal.

The Yokai then spewed out blood as all of his 9 tails were split in half and there was a giant X mark on his torso. He then turned to Zoro and simply tried to reach out to him but then he collapsed.

"You couldn't even kill my boredom." Said Zoro as he was about to head towards the beast's direction. But then just as Zoro was about to leave, the Yokai's body then started glowing again and it transformed into an actual nine tails monster. It was three times the size of Zoro and it quickly started charging at Zoro. Zoro just took a breath and quickly turned around to the beast.

"Rengoku…." Said Zoro as he crossed his blades. "ONI GIRI!" He then immediately swinged all three of his blades which not only defeated the creatures but also cut off all of his blades.

Zoro then sheathed all three of his blades and quickly started running towards the big beast that was walking down from the Volcano. He could see that Erza was doing her best to stop the beast but because of it's temperature and size, she couldn't get close enough to it to attack.

Erza then tried to summon forth more blades to attack the beast but as the blades were getting hitting the Magma beast, they simply melted down.

"This isn't working!" said Erza as she tried to attack the beast.

"Erza!" yelled Zoro as he tried to call out to Erza. She then looked down to see that Zoro finally made it. She quickly flew down to speak to him.

"Zoro, what the heck are we gonna do? We can't get too close to that thing and all of my attacks are just melting on contact." Said Erza.

"Looks like what that fox guy said was true." Said Zoro as he turned to see the magma mammoth.

"Guess I'll have to take care of it the old fashion way." Said Zoro.

"What're you planning?" asked Erza.

"Listen Erza, I have a plan." Said Zoro

Down with Elder and the villagers

"Elder! You are safe!" yelled the guard as he ran over to the injured Elder and Olivia who was holding the crying Saria.

"Have they stopped the beast yet?" asked the Elder.

"We noticed that armoured female was trying to fight back the beast but it's not working. All of her attacks didn't affect it at all." Said the Guard.

"This isn't good, at this rate, Fiore is doomed." Said the Elder as he looked up to see the Magma beast walking down.

"Wait a second, everyone look!" said Olivia as she pointed at the Magma Beast. Everyone then quickly turned their heads towards the beast and noticed that Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Amour but she was carrying someone.

"What the? Who's she carrying?" asked Elder. After looking closer, they finally realised that it was Zoro.

"It's the swordsman!" said Olivia.

"What? What are they planning?" asked Elder.

They saw how Erza was flying towards the Magma beast while carrying Zoro. They were flying fast towards the beast while Zoro was holding onto the Wado Ichimonji.

"Zoro, are you sure about this?!" asked Erza who was really getting worried as she was getting closer to the Magma Beast.

"Trust me, I've done this before." Said Zoro.

"Alright then, here we go!" said Erza as she started spinning and then threw Zoro towards the Magma beast while holding getting ready to take out the beast. He carried on flying and smiled as he got his technique ready. He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter with him getting closer to the beast. He knew he had to time the attack perfectly since if he does it too quickly, the attack will too weak by the time it reaches the beast and if he does it too late, he'll burn up and lose concentration.

"I have to say, compared to you…..Pica was a threat." Said Zoro. The Mammoth then looked up to see the swordsman flying towards him.

"Ittoryu….." said Zoro as he got closer. "Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho!" He then quickly sent a large slash towards the magma mammoth cutting the beast in half. All the villagers and Erza watched as Zoro easily defeated the legendary beast. The beast then split apart and it's magma body started melting off.

"Unbelievable! Did he just…." Said the Elder in shock. All the villagers then quickly started cheering as they saw that they were saved.

"He truly did it father." Said Olivia as she placed her hand on the Elder's shoulder.

As the Zoro flew past the beast, he immediately realised…..he had no idea how to stop and the ground was getting closer.

"Oh shit." Said Zoro as he crashed into the ground. Erza then quickly flew down and helped him get back up.

"Zoro! Are you okay?!" asked Erza but then Zoro just gave her an annoyed look after taking his head out of the dirt. "Sorry standard question."

The two then walked down to meet the other villagers.

Up at the volcano

"I cannot believe what I just witnessed. That mere swordsman defeated the almighty Magma Mammoth with one attack?" said one of the dark mages.

"I noticed. But how is that possible?! To think a legendary beast was reduced to nothing but a simple mage. We'll have to be careful from now on and keep an out for them. Besides we still have the lullaby. For now let's return and give Erigor the bad news." Said another dark mage before all of them transported out.

After Battle Scene, next day

Erza was finally waking up after yesterday's events, she still had a bit of a burn from the beast's attacks but it was nothing major. She then looked around to see that she was inside a tent with a sleeping bag. Her burn was taken care of and her cuts were covered with bandages.

"Oh miss Erza, you're awake." Said Olivia as she arrived with a tray of food.

"Oh it's you, I'm sorry I never caught your name." said Erza as she tried to stand up but then she felt an extreme pain from her arm.

"You shouldn't try to get up too quickly. Those burns on your arms were pretty severe." Said Olivia as she brought the food to Erza. She then placed a bit of ice on her arm to cool it down and then let her rest.

"Thank you very much. Ms…" said Erza.

"Olivia, my name is Olivia. I must thank you for saving my village and my daughter." Said Olivia.

"It's quite alright, after all my partner did most of the work. Speaking of which, where is he?" asked Erza. She looked around to see that Zoro wasn't around.

"Oh if you mean the swordsman, he's helping us with the construction. He felt bad for arriving late so he wanted to help rebuild the village." Said Olivia as she placed the food next Erza.

"Thank you for taking care of us. I apologise that we couldn't arrive sooner to help, had we come sooner we could've avoided the conflict against that beast and saved your village." Said Erza.

"It's okay, it was unavoidable to begin with. But thanks to you and your friend, the beast has finally been put to rest where it can never be awakened again." Said Olivia as she left the plate of food for Erza and got ready to leave. "Well please rest Ms. Erza. Um but before I go, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes what is it?" asked Erza as she was trying to get comfortable.

"I was wondering….what is your…relationship with Zoro." Asked Olivia while hiding her face with the tray. Erza then looked over to the shy girl and realised why she was asking.

"It's definitely not what you're thinking of. He and I are just…partners. He helps me handle missions and take care of guild requests." Said Erza. Olivia then lowered the tray which revealed her calm face after hearing that answer.

"Oh I see, well thank you for answering." Said Olivia before she left the tent.

"(I should've known. Ever since he finished training with Gildarts, not only has he become so much stronger but he's the target for every single girl. I just hope he doesn't forget that I'm his gi…(mental slap!) PARTNER!)." thought Erza.

Outside the Tent

As Olivia left the tent, she looked around to see all the guards and villagers help rebuild their destroyed home. Everyone was carrying woods and equipment around to re-build the house but everyone's attention was focused on someone else. Zoro was effortlessly carrying huge blocks of wood all by himself, even the men of the villagers were completely jealous of him. All the girls were just screaming and staring at Zoro's body since he was only wearing his black pants and shoes while revealing his scarred chest and muscle.

Some were wondering how he received such cuts on his body but to the girls, they were just sexy. All the girls would just follow Zoro around even when he was working since he was like the one-man army. He carried all the heavy objects with ease since he always did weight training.

"Mommy!" said Saria as she ran over to Olivia. Olivia then turned to see her young daughter and picked her up.

"Hello Saria, how are you dear?" asked Olivia with a warm smile. She was really glad to see that her daughter was okay, Saria was everything to her.

"I'm fine mommy but did you see Mr. Zoro? He's so strong!" said Saria as she pointed at Zoro. Olivia then turned to see Zoro's body as well and she was really impressed. He body was covered in scars but it made it more appealing for her.

"Yes I did." Said Olivia.

The Next day

Erza and Zoro had finally recovered from all damages and pain but it was mostly Erza since she was the one who got hurt. The two had finally gotten ready to leave and they received a cool souvenir. It was the horn of the Mammoth decorated with jewels. The Elder with his daughter then walked over to the two mages.

"I truly cannot thank you enough for what you did. Not only did you defeat those monsters and save our people but you even put the legendary beast to rest. And for that, we would like to give you this as our gratitude." Said the Elder as he gave them a large sack of jewel.

Zoro then took the sack and smiled as he could feel how heavy the sack was.

"Wow, thanks old man. But….." said Zoro as he tossed the sack back. "I don't need it."

"What? But you did so much for us. Not only did you protect us, you even helped us repair our home. Surely you would want a reward for all your hard work." Said the Elder.

"Nah, we're okay. We're not really in any desperate need for money anyway. But there's still more repairs that your village needs so just use that money. Besides, this is just as good as a reward anyway." Said Zoro as he lifted the horn with ease.

"Thank you very much for your kindness. We will never forget what you did for us." Said the Elder as he bowed his head to Zoro and Erza.

"It's nothing, we we're just doing our job." Said Erza.

"Well, see ya round old man." Said Zoro as he turned around and started walking off with Erza. The villagers all then started waving goodbye to the two heroes that saved them.

"And once again, you blew off our reward." Said Erza in an annoyed manner.

"Aw come on, we do S-class missions all the time. And besides, we still have plenty of money at home. Not to mention that we did get a reward." Said Zoro.

"I'm not sure how you can consider this giant horn a reward. I'm not even sure where you're gonna put it when we get back home." Said Erza.

"I'm sure I'll find a place." Said Zoro.

As the two carried on walking, they suddenly started hearing shouts from the back and noticed Olivia running towards them.

"Hey, it's Elder's daughter. What does she want?" asked Erza as she turned to the girl.

"Hell if I knew." Said Zoro.

The girls then finally caught up to them and started gasping for air.

"Uh, is there something you need?" asked Erza.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you on your way back but please, there was something I wanted to say to Zoro." Said Olivia as she stared at Zoro.

"Me? What is it?" asked Zoro as he put down the giant horn. Olivia then started twitching getting nervous about what she wanted to do.

"Well…..you see…..I just….." said Olivia who was getting more and more red. Erza and Zoro then look over to the shy girl who just couldn't say anything but just stood there.

"Are you okay?" asked Zoro but then Olivia quickly grabbed Zoro's head and pulled him closer to lock her lips with his. Zoro was completely caught off guard and couldn't react in time but during his years of training at Fairy Tail, this started becoming a regular thing with all the girls trying to get with him. At that point he just gave up and accepted it but someone else was just burning with anger. After a while, they finally broke off but there was nothing but silence there.

"Uh….." said Zoro as he was still trying to process it through his head. Olivia then looked up to Zoro.

"I just wanted to say…..thank you…personally." Said Olivia as she started running back. Erza and Zoro were still trying to process it through their heads but then Olivia turned again and started waving.

"Please come visit us again Mr. Zoro." Said Olivia as she winked at Zoro making his face go red. Erza then walked over to him and stepped on his foot causing him to tell in pain and drop the horn.

Magnolia

Date: July 8th X784

Zoro and Erza then arrive at the Train Station but Zoro was having really difficult since he had to carry the horn and Erza's luggage. Seriously she had a brief case for everything such as clothes, cosmetics, towels, food, heck she may as well have brought the whole house.

"Tell me again why I'm pulling the cart and lifting this horn?! " questioned Zoro in annoyance as he was pulling the cart and the horn.

"You always like lifting heaving things so why are you complaining now? Which reminds me, I need to go speak to the master about this. Things are really getting out of hand." Answered Erza.

"Well then take this with you! I'm getting tired of carrying all your stuff!" said Zoro as he passed the horn to Erza.

"Fine!" said Erza as she lifted the horn and walked off towards the guild.

"(She's still mad.)" Zoro then proceeded to take the cart back to their house. After all the years of living in Magnolia, the only path he wouldn't forget was the way to his house. After the long trip for their mission, he was finally glad to be back in his house. The house was a two storey tall with the area of 216.00 m2, it was large enough for both of them providing an exercising room for the two. A bathroom each, a well-designed kitchen, and a back garden.

Zoro then went into the house and placed all of Erza's belonging in her room. He then went over to his bathroom to take a shower since he still had the smell of burning ash and sweat from back at the village.

After taking a bath, he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and when over to his room to get some clothes. He had a range but he decided to wear his usual long dark-green coat which was closed on his waist which was held by his red sash. He tied his black bandana around his left forearm and he exposed his bare chest and revealed his green haramaki underneath his coat. (In case you don't get it, this is his outfit after the time skip. Then again I don't blame you since my describing skills suck.).

"Ah, it's good be home!" said Zoro as he grabbed his three swords and placed them on his red sash. "Well, I better get to the guild. I could use some alcohol after all that trouble." Said Zoro as he walked out of the house and started heading towards the guild. But just as he was about to leave the house, he noticed that Erza had already returned with the horn.

"Erza? You're back already?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, it seems that the master was unavailable." Said Erza.

"Well, guess the old man's probably at a meeting or something." Said Zoro as walked past Erza.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Erza.

"I'm gonna head to the guild and get a drink. You have no idea how much I've been needing a drink." Said Zoro as he carried on walking.

"Zoro wait!" said Erza. Zoro then turned to see Erza had a serious face.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"Listen, this matter is getting really serious and we need to handle it. I got us a lead about the Dark Guild and we're gonna go and take care of them tomorrow." Said Erza.

"Tomorrow?! We just got back from our mission and we're going already?!" questioned Zoro.

"Yeah, got a problem with that Mr. Lady's man?" asked Erza with a deadly look. Zoro just stepped back and shook his head. Even after all the years of training with Gildarts, the one thing he couldn't beat was Erza or any woman for that matter. "Good, we'll be going with Natsu and Gray. So make sure to get home on time."

Erza then walked back into the house with the giant horn and closed the door.

Zoro then decided to head towards the guild and finally get himself a drink for all his trouble. The thing he would never forget was the way to the guild after all the complaining he received from Erza for getting lost.

He then entered the Guild to see the different members all in the room. There was Natsu and Gray still fighting and arguing with each other. Levy was with Jet and Droy at the mission's board trying to find a job for themselves while Elf Man was talking to Macao. Everyone in the guild may have grown up but their hearts and feelings were still the same. Except for one person, Mirajane. She was no longer the gothic-looking girl who had a tomboyish personality. She became more kind and accepting after the loss of her younger sister Lisanna in an S mission.

Zoro was there to help her try and get through her pain but she knew she had to get over it by herself with her brother. Regardless, he wanted to do whatever he could to help her out.

He just casually walked in as everyone was getting on with their business. He then went over to the counter and sat down. Mirajane was currently serving all the people there but then she turned to see the green haired swordsman waiting for his turn.

"Zoro!" said Mirajane happily as she saw him but as soon as everyone heard that name, they all quickly turned their attention to the green swordsman.

"Hey Mirajane." Greeted Zoro.

All the guild members then quickly rushed over to Zoro and started to speak all at the same time. They all had wanted to speak to him about the legendary Magma Mammoth and how he took it down but since they were all talking at the same time, he couldn't understand a thing.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Zoro causing the entire to go silent. "Now if you wanna talk, speak one at a time."

Macao then went over and patted him on the back.

"Zoro, I heard about what happened at Yánjiāng village from Erza." Said Macao.

"Yeah, she told us about how you guys took out the legendary Magma Mammoth." Said Gray.

"Of course only you could it. After all, you're a real man!" yelled Elf Man.

"Hey Zoro! Now that you're back, I want a rematch!" yelled the grown up Natsu. Everyone then turned to Natsu seeing how he wanted to take on one of the strongest fighters in the Guild. Everyone knew that Zoro didn't have magic but didn't matter at all. After his intense training with Gildarts and facing off against strong creatures, he became one of the strongest S-class fighters of the Guild.

"You idiot, do you have a death wish?!" questioned Gray.

"Natsu, are you serious? Zoro defeated a legendary creature with a single attack, there's no way you'll live!" said Macao.

"I don't care! I ain't afraid of him like you guys! This time I'll be the one to kick his ass!" said Natsu with confidence as his fists were charging with flames. Zoro then got up from his seat and started walking towards Natsu. Everyone then went silent as they saw Zoro had accepted his challenge.

"I always liked that about you Natsu. You don't care how strong your opponents is, you'll take them on without any hesitation. Fine I'll give you your rematch." Said Zoro as he stood still. Everyone then quickly backed off as they knew that they were about to get serious.

"Alright! Now I'm finally gonna get my revenge!" said Natsu. He then brought out a magical circle and engulfed his fists in flames. "KARYU NO TEKKEN!"

Zoro just watched as the flaming fists were going straight towards him. Zoro then saw the attack and sent a wave of kill intent at Natsu which caused him to collapse on the ground before even using his technique. Everyone just went silent as they saw that Zoro took care of Natsu without even lifting a finger.

"Now maybe I can enjoy a drink in peace." Said Zoro as he went back and sat down.

"I'll get you your drink Zoro." Said Mirajane.

"Thanks Mirajane." Said Zoro as he waited for his drink.

"Good to see that you didn't let on your way here." Said a familiar voice. Zoro then turned his head and saw the friendly face.

"Good to see you to Cana." Said Zoro as he looked over to the pretty girl. Cana was nothing like she was when he first met her, she was now a tall slim woman with an amply bust and tan skin. She had long, mid-back lenth brown hair with varying shades of colour. Cana's upper body was largely exposed since she was only wearing a light blue bikini op and a pair of capri pants with two bands handing from each leg.

"How about sharing a drink with me? After I think I you deserve a reward for your hard work." Said Cana as she tried to closer to Zoro. Zoro just smiled and sat back.

"I'll pass. I don't really need a reward anyway." Said Zoro.

"Aw you're no fun. So I heard your mission was a success." Said Cana as she carried on drinking.

"Well I dunno about that, I mean we kind of arrive a bit late. The village was already destroyed and we barely got there in time but we did have a lot of enemies." Said Zoro.

"Really, I'd sure like to hear about it." Said Cana as she got closer again. Just then Mirajane came in and placed his drink in front of Zoro cock blocking the two.

"Actually I'd like to hear it too." Said Mirajane while staring at Cana. Cana then saw the stare and realised that it meant war between the two.

After his story and drink, he then decided to head back home since he knew that Erza would bite his head off for getting home late. As soon as he got home, he started working out while Erza was making dinner for the two. After they had their dinner, the two got ready for bed and went to sleep for their trip.

Zoro however wasn't asleep. Even thought it was late, Zoro was just sat down on his bed looking at the moon from his window. He started thinking about all the people at the guild and started remembering his crew mates all over again. Even though he became so much stronger than he did when he trained with Mihawk, the memories of his crew would always come into his mind. For all those years of training, he would hope that he could return to his world one day but it was just a dream.

"Luffy…..Nami…..Robin…I hope you guys are going okay. After all these years, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys thought I was dead." Said Zoro as he fell back on his bed. He then closed his eyes and sighed as he remembered the day he met Luffy and how his journey to become the World's Greatest Swordsman truly started. Just then, he heard his door open.

"Zoro?" asked Erza as she opened the door. Zoro then got up from his bed and turned to see Erza but then his face quickly went red as he saw that she was in her nigh gown which was revealing her large chest and legs. Zoro quickly turned his head and looked out the window again.

"Sorry Erza, hope I didn't wake you up." Said Zoro. Erza then walked over and sat down next to Zoro and placed her hand on his.

"You miss them don't you." Said Erza. Immediately she noticed how Zoro was missing the crew that he was separated.

"Yeah. It's been 11 years since I was separated from my crew. I've always had hopes that maybe I could find a way to return to them but that's been nothing a wish that will never come true." Said Zoro as he looked down to the ground. Just then he felt Erza's hand lifting his face towards her. She then went in closer and placed her lips on his which caught him off by surprise. The kiss lasted for a while as the kiss was starting to get deep. After a while, they finally separated for air.

THE BOLD SECTION IS LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS NEXT SECTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

 **"Erza….why?" asked Zoro. But then she quickly went in closer and hugged him, allowing her cleavage to touch his chest.**

 **"Zoro, I know this might be selfish of me but I'm glad that you didn't go back to your world. My life became a living hell when my home was attacked and I was a slave. I lost all my friends and had to walk my path alone but then I met you. You gave my life meaning, a reason to carry on." Said Erza as she then looked up at Zoro. Zoro was just blushing at how beautiful Erza was under the moon light.**

 **She then pushed him down against the bed and took off her gown revealing her breasts and her body to Zoro. She then took his and placed it on her chest.**

 **"Zoro, please don't leave me." Said Erza as her left started shedding tears. She then went in closer and gave him another kiss. Zoro then decided that he couldn't hold back anymore and decided to do what he needed to do.**

 **He then got up and placed Erza on his bed and pulled down his pants as he looked at Erza with a serious look. He then went in closer as he kissed her again and started fondling her breast which caused her to give a light moan. After the kiss, he then started going down and licked neck and moved down to her breasts. As he carried on fondling them, he then began sucking on them causing to moan even louder.**

 **After all was said and done, he then moved down to her vagina and placed his head in between her legs. He then proceeded to gently lick her as she was feeling the pleasure of his movements. After a while, Zoro the got up and decided to it was finally time. He then went in closer and looked over to Erza whose face was really red.**

 **"It's fine…do it." Said Erza. Zoro then nodded to her request and inserted his man hood inside her. She quickly clenched her fist trying to hold in the pain as she was finally experiencing what it felt like losing her virginity.**

 **"Are….you okay?" asked Zoro.**

 **"I-I'm fine….carry on." Said Erza.**

 **"Okay." Said Zoro. He then started moving back and forth as he could feel her getting tighter inside. She was trying her best to resist him but he just carried on moving forward and back trying to give her pleasure as well. He then went closer to Erza and kissed her as he was still moving. She then decided to push him back on the bed while she got up. She then began moving her hips back and forth bouncing atop of Zoro while he was fondling her breasts. Erza carried on moaning softly as they were getting faster.**

 **Minutes pass by and the two of them were covered by beads of sweat all over their body from receiving pleasure and ecstasy inside their bodies. They then return to their original position where Erza was laying on the bed and Zoro was on top moving back and forth.**

 **"Erza…I'm…" said Zoro as he could feel himself getting ready to finish.**

 **"M-me too…let's do it together." Said Erza as she looked over at Zoro.**

 **As they carried on, they finally climaxed together after reaching their limit. Erza gasped as she could feel intense pleasure all over her body. And Zoro quickly pulled out, releasing his semen on Erza's face and body.**

 **Afterwards, the finally collapse and star gasping for air after all that excitement. Zoro just looked over to Erza and smiled. After a while, the two then finally get tired and fall asleep.**

The Next day, train station

Zoro and Erza were then walking towards the train station. As usual Zoro was carrying the cart full of clothes and while Erza was leading him to make sure he wouldn't get lost. The two however still couldn't forget last night and just had it awkward ever since the start of the day. They just walked over to find Natsu and Gray for their mission.

"Oh there they are." Said Zoro as he pointed ahead. Erza then looked up to notice that it was Natsu and Gray speaking to each other but they were burning with rage at each other. She also noticed how there was someone else with them and decided to walk over to them. Zoro was following her too but then one of the luggage fell of the cart and Zoro quickly stopped to pick it up while Erza just went on ahead.

Zoro then picked up the luggage and placed it back in the cart and tightened the rope to make sure that it wouldn't fall again. He then dragged the cart to Erza again and saw that she was speaking to another girl. He also noticed that Gray and Natsu kept on staring at each other with so much hate until Erza turned her head and then they immediately became friends.

"…..thanks for your help." Said Erza as she was speaking to the girl.

"O-oh no…..it's my pleasure." Said the Girl.

Zoro then finally caught up to Erza.

"Sheesh, the next time you have to pack supplies for the trip. Make sure you bring what you need!" said Zoro.

"Oh be quiet, you have no idea the different necessities a woman needs." Said Erza.

Just then the blonde girl in front of Erza started blushing as she was holding her little snowman even tighter. The snowman then quickly tapped her hands to try and break free from her grasp.

"It really is you…" said the Blonde girl.

"Oh yes, Zoro I want you to meet our new guild member. She's gonna be going with us on this mission." Said Erza. Zoro then looked over to the blonde girl and saw that she had her head down.

"Um hi, my name is Zoro. Roro…"

"Roronoa Zoro…..the bounty hunter." Said the blonde the girl as she went closer to Zoro. "I'm so glad I found you."

Zoro and Erza just looked at each other with confusion.

"Um, have we met before?" asked Zoro.

"We have…but a lots changed. Even you've changed but I'll never forget you or the promise I made to you." Said the blonde girl.

"Promise?" asked Zoro.

"I promised you that I would have the same mark you and become stronger." Said the Blonde girl as she finally lifted her head up and showed Zoro her face.

He then saw that she had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair which was tied by a red ribbon in a pigtail. She had a buxom, and had a curvaceous body. She revealed to have a pink Fairy Tail mark on her right hand. She was wearing an orange top with a blue mini skirt with a necklace.

"It's me Zoro." Said the Blonde girl and then it all came back to Zoro. He finally remembered her, the girl he met all those years ago in that mission he went to with Mirajane.

"Lucy?" asked Zoro finally realising who it was.

"So you do remember me." Said Lucy as she got closer and hugged him. "You have no idea how much I wanted to see you again Zoro. I've been waiting just to do this."

She then went in closer and placed her lips on his causing Erza, Natsu and Gray to have their jaw smack to the ground.

Chapter End

(A/N I'm just gonna keep this short since it's 3 am in the morning for me. Okay, first of all. I hope you enjoyed that chapter after all this time. I said that it would have lemon and there you go but of course I put that warning there for those who did not want to read it. For those of you who are wondering why I haven't uploaded as much. Because this year of college is my last and the most important. I need to do well to get to Uni, so you'll forgive me if I put my education before Fic writing. Lastly, I'm just gonna say it now for any of those who are losing interest in this story. I can't appeal to everyone! This story was supposedly my version of I'm not lost but it took it's own path and went somewhere else. Of course, I'm nowhere near as good as the original but I can only try.

Apologies but I can't answer every review this time since I'm really tired:

Daxen123 : Hopefully this was a good enough teaser. Zoro's gonna be using way many deadlier techniques in the future.

The Baz

MaxxExplosion: Thank you very much for that mistake. I'm glad you helped me point it out.

Nispi: (If you're reading this) Thanks for reading the story so far and I'm glad I could've had your opinion on my story. But as I said I can't appeal to everyone.

BerserkKnuckles791: Thanks bro, at the moment. I just wanted to get rid of all the main arcs first but then I will definitely give Zoro and Cana the time they deserve.

ZoroandNatsu: Thanks I'm glad you like it but please give me any idea and criticisms if you have any.

DannyPhantom619: Hopefully this chapter answered your question

Xearthes : Thanks for the review. This chapter only showed a fraction of his true power, he still has many more techqniues ready to be unleashed.

Anyways, that's it for now. Please don't kill me for adding lemon but again I can't appeal to everyone so apologies about that. Also Happy New Year! Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	7. Against the Dark Guild

Lost in another world

Against the Dark Guild

(A/N I would like to thank Lacronix-12 for drawing the epic new cover for this FIC and it would be appreciated if you guys could go to his Deviantart page and tell him that "Mrthunderkid" sent you there. It would be really apprecited! Thank you guys for all the reviews, favourites and followers! You guys are the best!)

So the last time we left off, Erza and Zoro had fought against the legendary beast known as the Magma Mammoth, the beast that created the land itself. The Dark Guild known as Eisenwald had resurrected the beast to destroy the Guild Masters but Zoro was able to defeat the beast in time with the help of Erza. Soon after they returned, they were getting ready to go on another mission to take of the Dark Guild. But before they left, Erza had confessed her love for Zoro after all those years. The two had finally embraced and showed their affection for each other. Soon afterwards, they headed towards the train station to meet up with the rest of their team mates only to find a familiar face.

 **(Please skip if you don't like cos bold means LEMON. Remember, these parts are only here to add the excitement.** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **)**

 **Zoro was currently laying on the ground but he had no idea where he was. He stood up and tried to look around but it was nothing but pitch black everywhere.**

" **Just where am I?" asked Zoro but then he started hearing steps.**

" **You're with me." Said a familiar voice. Zoro's eye then widened as he remembered the voice. He then turned around to see someone he missed, Nami. In front of Zoro was the navigator of the Straw Hat pirates. She was wearing her usual coloured bikini top with her jeans and brown sandals. She also had her hair tied up. Before they separated, she had confessed her feelings for Zoro but their love never had a chance to bear fruit as they were separated.**

" **N-Nami? H-how are you here?" asked Zoro as he went over to the navigator. But Nami didn't respond, she had her head down the entire time. "Nami?"**

 **But then she quickly raised her head and revealed her crying face, Zoro had no idea how to respond and simply wiped away her tears. Nami then moved forward and grabbed his head and connected her lips with his. The kiss started getting intense as she was rolling her tongue around with his, they only separated a few seconds to get air but then they quickly started kissing again. Both of them were feeling intense pleasure as Nami's tongue was moving in a circular pattern around Zoro's tongue.**

 **They finally separated but as they were separating, there was a bit of spit left on her mouth. She then seductively licked it away as she was carefully taking off Zoro's shirt.**

" **Zoro… I missed you so much." Said Nami as she lunged forward and caused him to fall on his back. Zoro then opened his eyes again and saw that they were in the bathroom inside the Sunny.**

" **W-wha…. How did I get here…?" asked Zoro as he was looking around but then Nami placed her hand on Zoro's face and turned his head towards her.**

" **Don't worry about it. It's just you and me." Said Nami as she then went in closer and started kissing him again. Zoro was still confused about what was going on but his attention was taken away by Nami's soft kiss. After the kiss was complete, she stood back up and took off her bikini revealing her large soft breasts. Zoro couldn't help but feel amazed at her amazing size. She then slowly started taking off her jeans and panties, revealing her pussy.**

 **Afterwards, she then walked in closer and started pulling off his pants revealing his large hard dick.**

" **Now then, I'll start…." Said Nami as she applied some soap on large breasts. She then started rubbing them together to create the white cream and started rubbing them on Zoro's dick.**

"… **using my body like this to clean you." said Nami as she was moving up and down on his dick. Zoro felt the pleasure of her large breasts as she was softly rubbing her breasts around his dick.**

" **So, how are they?" asked Nami in a seductive tone.**

" **T-they're amazing!" responded Zoro but he was twitching as his body was feeling the immense pleasure. She then moved back and squished his dick in between her breasts.**

" **Ahaa! You're already so hard now!" said Nami as she pushed her breasts together.**

" **Only because your breasts are amazing!" said Zoro as he sat up.**

" **Well, it only gets better from here." Said Nami as she started moving up and down. But as she was moving up and down, she could feel Zoro's body twitch.**

" **Do you like that?" asked Nami.**

" **You know it!" said Zoro.**

" **Then you'll love this!" said Nami as she was starting to lick the tip of his dick. Zoro's dick was really getting excited as he could feel Nami's tongue swirling around the top of his penis and even trying to get inside his dick hole. She saw the expression on Zoro's face and she was pleased that he was enjoying himself but then she moved in for the kill.**

 **Zoro then watched as Nami was sucking down on his manhood, both of them were letting out light moans of pleasure as they were both getting aroused. Nami then carried on with her deep throat technique until she could Zoro moan even louder. And after 2 minutes of continuous deep throat…**

" **N-Nami….I'm…I'm gonna…..AARRH!" moaned Zoro as he came inside her mouth. Nami then quickly released his mouth but he was still cumming and then he came all over her face and breasts.**

" **Wow Zoro, you came so much!" said Nami with excitement. She then grabbed his dick and started sucking on it to make sure that no drop was wasted.**

" **Npaa…..amazing…..so thick!" moaned Nami. Zoro then looked over to Nami to see the saliva and cum, dripping from her mouth but then finally swallowed. Nami then took a breath and grabbed a tiny bucket and washed off all the soap and cum on Zoro's dick. She also washed away the cum that was on her breasts.**

" **Damn Nami, you're really good at this." Said Zoro.**

" **I'll take it as a compliment." Said Nami.**

" **Something tells me that this isn't the end." Said Zoro.**

" **You got that right. Here, I'll wash it off for you." said Nami as she was starting to rub on his dick again.**

" **Wow, even after cumming that much. You're still hard as a rock." Said Nami.**

" **I'll take that as a compliment." Responded Zoro.**

" **As you should! But now, let's get to it." Said Nami. Zoro simply nodded and grabbed one of Nami's breasts. He then went in closer and started deep kissing her again. Nami was releasing light moans as Zoro was massaging her breasts and kissing her. He then moved on from her lips to her necks and carried on going down until he reached her breasts. He then moved onto her breasts and started swirling his tongue around the tip of her breasts.**

 **Nami then quickly used the back of her hands to cover mouth as she was trying to hold in her moans. Zoro then started sucking one while massaging the other, even with his mouth covering her breast his tongue was still licking her. He then carefully moved down towards the final destination. He then moved in closer and saw her perfectly shaved pussy and started licking on it.**

 **Nami's moans then started getting even louder as Zoro was licking her all over. He then moved in closer and moved his tongue inside her pussy, giving her intense pleaser. Nami tried to push his head away but Zoro just wouldn't stop. And then, Zoro finally stood up with his dick ready. Zoro then went in closer to Nami and looked over to her face. Both of them looked at each other as they knew what was next.**

" **Nami…..I…" said Zoro but then Nami placed a finger on his lips and started tearing up.**

" **It's okay. I'm ready." Said Nami. Zoro then nodded and accepted her request as he was starting to moving forward. He then started moving it in but it was feeling really tight. Nami was trying to hold in the pain until Zoro was finally finished entering.**

" **A-are you okay?" asked Zoro**

" **I'm fine." Answered Nami.**

" **You were a…" asked Zoro since he couldn't actually believe it.**

" **I wanted my first time to be with you ever since I fell in love with you." said Nami.**

" **I guess I'll moving now." Said Zoro.**

 **Zoro then started moving his dick back and forth, giving a whole new level pleasure that she had never felt before. He carried on thrusting himself inside her as he was getting faster and faster. And then, they decided to change positions. Nami then got into fours and then they started fucking in a doggy style. As Zoro was moving, he then moved in closer and massage her breasts as he moving. Afterwards, he then grabbed her hips and started thrusting even deeper as she was moaning even harder.**

 **Nami kept on moaning hard and breathing heavily as Zoro was rapidly thrusting inside her wet pussy. He even started pulling on her arms while thrusting her hard and deep rapidly into her pussy. As they carried on fucking, Nami then decided to take over and decided to let Zoro lay down as she was bouncing. She then started moving her hips even faster as she was going up and down.**

 **Zoro couldn't help but moan hard and breathe heavily as her breasts were bouncing with her. He then grabbed her breasts as they were moving and started moving his hips to match her. He then started fondling and rubbing her breasts. She felt her nipples being pinched as Zoro was rubbing them.**

 **After 10 minutes of fucking, they both knew that they were finally about to reach that point.**

" **Nami…I'm almost there." Said Zoro.**

" **I know…. So am I." said Nami.**

" **N-Nami!" said Zoro but then Nami wrapped her arms around him.**

" **Let's do it together." Said Nami and Zoro simply nodded to her request.**

 **He then started going faster and faster as both of them were reaching their limits. Both of them knew that it was finally time.**

" **CUMMING!" screamed both Zoro and Nami as they released a large quantity of semen. Both of them began cum together and started mixing it up. Nami's eyes were starting to roll and then she froze up into ectasy and excitement.**

 **The two then fell on the bathroom floor and started breathing heavily as their body was completely covered in beads of sweat. Zoro then turned his head over to Nami as she was breathing heavily but then Nami looked over to Zoro and smiled. She then placed her hand on his**

" **Zoro, thank you. That was amazing." Said Nami.**

" **Thanks Nami. I have to say, you're amazing and beautitful!" said Zoro.**

 **After a while**

 **The two then started taking a shower together to clean away all the sweat that was covering them. Zoro was helping out Nami by rubbing on her breasts and Nami was helping by rubbing his still hard cock. After a while, the two then look at each other and start sharing a kiss but it was short lived as the door then started to open. The two then look over to the door to see that Robin had walked in. She was wearing a tank top with denim hot pants with her glasses on her hair.**

" **R-R-Robin, what are you doing here?!" asked Nami as she was trying to cover herself up. Zoro then stepped back and quickly covered his manhood. Robin looked over to Zoro and smiled as she knew what had happened.**

" **Well, I heard you two having fun and decided that I should get in on the action. After all, Zoro looks like he's still ready to go." Said Robin as she used her power to pull away his hands, revealing his hard dick.**

" **You sure are energetic aren't you, Zoro?" asked Robin as she took off her tank top and went closer to Zoro and started stroking on his dick.**

" **I'm sure we can have fun with this." Said Robin as she placed her lips on his, exciting Zoro. Nami however, wasn't pleased. Nami then went over to Zoro and started stroking his dick as well.**

" **No fair Robin! This is mine!" said Nami as she was still stroking on his dick.**

" **Come now, I'm sure you can learn to share right?" asked Robin.**

" **No way! He belongs to me!" said Nami.**

" **I'm not really sure if his body agrees though." Said Robin.**

" **Come on Zoro! Choose! Do you pick me or her?!" asked Nami. Zoro then looked at both of the girls as they were both giving him seductive smiles. His mind was starting to go blank as they were still stroking his dick but he couldn't answer as he was feeling intense pleasure.**

 **(YOU CAN COME BACK NOW! LEMON OVER!)**

Train 

Zoro's eyes were finally begin to open as he was getting his strength again. However, as he was getting up, he felt a warm sensation next to his face. He then fully opened his eyes and saw Lucy in a panicked state, Happy in the middle enjoying a fish and Gray looing outside nervously.

"(What the…what happened? OW! My head…..what a weird dream.)" thought Zoro as he felt an intense pain from the side of his head. Zoro then looked down to see a blue skirt and slender legs, he then turned his head up to see Erza with an angry look on her face while staring at Lucy.

"Hey look, Zoro's awake!" said Happy as he pointed to the swordsman. Everyone then looked over Zoro who finally opened his eyes….. eye, well except for Natsu since he was still sick from the train ride. Zoro then lifted his head off Erza's lap and rubbed his head in pain.

"Ungh…..what happened?" asked Zoro as he was rubbing his head and looking around. One second, he was carrying Erza's luggage and now he already inside the train.

"You mean you don't remember? I guess Erza must've hit you harder that we thought." Replied Happy as he finished his fish.

"What are you talking about Happy?" asked Zoro in confusion.

"Well, you see…. right after Lucy…. kissed you." said Happy as he looked over Lucy with a sly smile.

"Shut it CAT!" warned Lucy as she was clenching her fist with anger. Happy then turned away knowing that Lucy was probably gonna end his life if he carried on.

"A-anyways…so this is what happened." Said Happy

An hour ago

As Lucy and Zoro were still kissing each other, everyone's jaw hit the floor. Natsu, Gray and Erza weren't able to process what just happened right in front of them. After a quick meeting, Lucy and Zoro were just kissing each other. After a while, they finally broke off from each other. The two then look over to each other directly in the eyes, Zoro was confused about what just happened after he met Lucy. Lucy however, was blushing after she finally met Zoro.

"Zoro, I missed you so much. Every day I read about your amazing adventures on the news and it made me want to push myself to meet you again." Said Lucy while smiling at Zoro. Zoro was still speechless at what happened right in front of him.

"Lucy…..I…" said Zoro but it was cut short as a fist quickly smacked Zoro right in the head and sent him flying towards the train. Zoro's face then hit the train and left his face print. At that moment, Natsu, Gray and Lucy were all shaking as soon as they saw the anger burning out of her.

"Well…shall we get going?!" said Erza while giving them a smile. Erza then walked over to the knocked out Zoro and started dragging his unconscious body to the train.

"W-well…we b-better get going buddy!" said Gray while hugging Natsu and raising his hand in the air.

"Aye!" cried Natsu as he was also hugging Gray and raising his hand. Lucy finally realising why Natsu and Gray were acting like that, decided to act on the safe side with Erza.

"C-come on Happy! Let's go!" said Natsu with a cheerful tone. Happy, the small blue Exceed with a white belly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheeks marks near to his tiny whiskers.

"Aye!" cheered Happy as he too raised his paw into the air.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy just nodded quietly and started moving with their stuff but then Natsu stopped. He looked over to Erza who was talking to the train Captain and letting him know about what happened to Zoro.

"Hang on Erza." Said Natsu. Erza then finished talking to the captain and looked back to Natsu who had a serious face.

"Yes Natsu, what is it?" asked Erza.

"I'll go with you but only under one condition!" said Natsu.

"Hey! Shut up!" said Gray knowing what Natsu was about to say. Even though he would rather let Natsu get what was coming to him, he knew the wrath of Erza was too much for Natsu to handle.

"Oh? Well then let's hear it." said Erza. Natsu them smiled and clenched his fist.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Said Natsu. Lucy, Gray and Happy were all taken back by what Natsu said. Even after seeing Erza take out Zoro, he still had the guts to take her on.

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?" questioned Gray.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time will be a lot different, cos I'm gonna beat you!" said Natsu. Erza then looked over Natsu and saw his determination. She simply smiled and knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Yes, I can see you have improved. As for whether or not you can beat me, we'll have to see. I accept your challenge." said Erza.

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up!" yelled Natsu as he was bursting fire out of his mouth.

Present

"And afterwards, we just boarded the train and it's been silent ever since. That is until you woke up. Natsu's been sick, Gray's just trying to avoid the situation and Erza's been giving Lucy the death stare ever since she kissed you. And Lucy was getting slimy." Said Happy cheerfully causing Lucy to look over to him with a kill intent.

"Oh, no wonder my heads been pounding." Said Zoro as he carried on rubbing his head. He then looked back to his right and saw Natsu drooling on the side.

"Jeez, why the heck is he here? You know that Natsu gets sick when he's riding anything." Said Zoro.

"He's an important member of our group. If we are to take on Eisenwald, we will need all the help we can get." Said Erza.

"I swear you're pathetic Natsu. One minute your picking a fight and now you're like this." Said Gray as he carried on looking out the window.

"It's gotta be tough on him, getting to place to place." Said Lucy worrying about Natsu.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. In fact, Zoro can you please swap with Natsu." Requested Erza in a light voice.

"Uh…. sure." agreed Zoro as he got up and placed Natsu next to Erza. He then took the window seat and looked outside as they were going. He was able to see some type of bird sheep hybrid while a farm boy was waving at the train.

"Now just relax." Comforted Erza as she pulled in Natsu closer.

"Aye." Said Natsu. Erza then punched Natsu directly in the gut causing him to land his head on Erza's lap. Both Gray and Lucy just froze on the spot after they saw Erza's calm face after she punched Natsu.

"There, that should make the trip a whole lot easier on him." Said Erza while patting Natsu's head.

"Erza, I think it's time that you fill us in on what's going on here. Just what kind of mission are we going on?" asked Gray.

"Of course, I have a reason to believe that the Dark Guild Eisenwald are planning something big. I'm not sure what it is but it has something to do with magical item called Lullaby." Explained Erza.

"Lullaby?" asked Gray and Lucy in unison.

"That thing from before?" asked Lucy as she turned to Gray.

"So you've heard of it before?" asked Erza.

A quick explanation later

"I see, so you've run into them before?" asked Erza.

"Well I'm not entirely sure if they were from Eisenwald but they did mention Lullaby." Said Gray.

"It sounds like they remembered who dropped out of the Guild and went into hiding. Perhaps they didn't want any part of what was coming." Said Erza.

"So this thing is so bad that it even scares dark wizards?" asked Gray.

"I'm only hypothesizing but whoever you saw dragging Happy's kidnappers that day, must've been from Eisanwald. It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out." Said Erza.

"What do you think they're gonna try?" asked Lucy.

"Let me start from the beginning. After we defeated the magma mammoth and were about to return home, Zoro and I decided to visit a pub in Onibus. We knew it was a local gathering spot for wizards." Explained Erza.

A few days ago

Erza and Zoro were peacefully drinking while the other wizards were yelling and shouting all over the place.

"Come on, hurry it up bartender!" yelled one of the wizards.

"Hey relax a little." Said another wizard.

"And how am I supposed to do that? We finally found out where Lullaby was hidden but we can't do anything cos of some seal?" asked the wizard.

"Don't sweat it guys, I'll handle this one. You guys just get back to the guild." Said the wizard in white with black hair.

"You sure Kage?" asked a chubby wizard.

"You gonna be okay on your own?" asked another wizard.

"Don't worry about me, just tell Erigor that I'll be returning to the Guild with the Lullaby in three days." Said Kage.

Present

"Lullaby? That's the song you sing to kids to help them sleep." Said Lucy.

"Yes and the fact that it was sealed way must mean it had powerful magic." Said Erza.

"You sure those guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" asked Gray.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognise his name, Erigor. The ace of Eisenwald, he only accepts assassination requests. Which is how he acquired the name "Erigor, the reaper"." Said Erza.

"He kills for money?" asked Lucy getting worried.

"When the council outlawed assassinations requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of the wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them, they disobeyed orders and remained active to this day." Explained Erza.

"Okay, I should really be heading back home now." Said Lucy as she was beginning to get scared. Even her little snowman friend was beginning to melt after hearing that story.

"Lucy's getting all slimy all of a sudden." Said Happy.

"It's sweat!" said Lucy. Erza then slammed her armoured fist right into Natsu's face.

"How could I have been so careless? If only I recognized Erigor's name that day, I could've pulverized them! I could've forced them to reveal their scheme to me!" said Erza in anger.

"She's scary!" said Lucy.

"So if I got this, Eisanwald is getting ready to do something with the Lullaby and you want to stop them. Because after what you overheard, you're guessing it's gonna be something bad?" asked Gray.

"That's right, and I'm not foolish enough to believe that we can take on an entire guild all by ourselves. Zoro and I may be the strong but even so, we can't take them on alone. That's why I asked you and Natsu to help us. We're going to storm in the Eisenwald guild." Said Erza.

"Sounds like fun to me." Said Gray getting excited.

"I shouldn't have come along." Said Lucy as she was regretting going along.

"Ew, Lucy's really slimy now." Said Happy as he was backing away.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S SWEAT!" yelled Lucy.

"Well looks like we're almost here." Said Gray as he looked out the window.

"I see, well then we better get ready to move. Zoro, can you…" said Erza as she looked over to Zoro but Zoro was already fast asleep. Erza then clenched her fist and stood up as she realised that he wasn't even paying attention to their conversation. Lucy, Happy and Gray were beginning to sweat bullets as soon as they saw the anger pouring out of Erza.

A few moments later, reaching Onibus station

The group got outside the train, Lucy was off paying for the train fare and the others were getting their luggage. Zoro was pulling Erza's luggage again but he was still annoyed since he had a giant bump on his head.

"Honestly Zoro, here we are discussing the plans of the Eisenwald and you were asleep?! At least try to pay attention!" said Erza as she was walking ahead.

"Oh shut up! I got tired okay!" yelled Zoro as he carried on pulling the cart.

"So Erza, you think that Eisenwald are still gonna be here?" asked Gray.

"Not really, but this was the best place to start out investigation." Said Erza as she carried on walking ahead.

Lucy was about to walk along with them but then she looked back to see Zoro. She then smiled and walked over to him but then she remembered how annoyed Erza was after what had happened. She knew that they were together for a long time and decided to ask up front. She then swallowed all her fear and decided to walk to Erza.

"Um Erza? C-can I talk to you?" asked Lucy. Erza then turned back to Lucy with an emotionless face since she still remembered what happened. Lucy felt a bit intimidated but stood her ground.

"Yes, Lucy? What do you need?" asked Erza.

"I-I wanted to apologise for what happened. I shouldn't have kissed Zoro since you two are probably dating. I'm really sorry." Apologised Lucy. Erza's face then quickly started turning red as she realised what she was saying. Erza then quickly shook her head and looked back to Lucy who was feeling down.

"N-No Lucy, you got it all wrong. Me and Zoro aren't like that! I-if anything, we're just partners. We go on missions together and live together but that's all there is to it." Explained Erza which brightened up Lucy's mood.

"Really?! I thought that you two were dating and that was why you got angry this morning." Said Lucy.

"Of course not, I just hate it when Zoro gets distracted with girls all the time." Responded Erza.

"Wait? He gets with girls all the time?" asked Lucy with confusion.

"It's not what you're thinking. It is true that Zoro seems to attract a lot of girls around him but he does so unintentionally. It's like he has a charm that attracts them to him." Said Erza.

"Oh I see. But I need to know, is it okay if I can be with him?" asked Lucy which surprised Erza. She wanted to tell her but her pride was eating her up.

"You don't have to ask me for permission. If anything, why not ask Zoro?" asked Erza but there was a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Thank you Erza!" said Lucy as she hugged her. Erza hugged back but she was still having mixed emotions after what she said. Lucy then nodded her head at Erza and went over to Zoro. Erza then watched as Lucy was walking off to see Zoro.

"Hey Zoro! Is your head okay?" asked Lucy. Zoro then turned back to see Lucy as he was rubbing his head.

"Hey Lucy, and don't worry about it. After all these years, I got used to it. Tch, I don't get why the hell she's so mad though." Said Zoro. Lucy then looked back to Erza and saw that even in her armour, she was still beautiful. Unlike Lucy, Erza was with Zoro the entire time so she was worried about the relationship they had. Even though Erza already told her about her relationship with him, she was still having doubts and decided to ask him.

"Um Zoro, can I ask you something?" asked Lucy.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"Well, what kind of rela…." Asked Lucy but then Happy flew in between them.

"Hey wait, where's Natsu?" asked Happy causing all of them to stop and turn back. They all around to try and find him until they finally realized that they left him on the train.

"Uh oh." Said Gray as he turned to see that the train already left.

"I was so busy talking that I forgot about him! I am such a fool, Natsu hates all types of transportation!" said Erza in regret.

"YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT!" yelled Zoro in anger.

"So what are we gonna do? There's no way that we can get him now." Said Lucy. Erza was then looking around until she finally found a solution.

"I think I got it." Said Erza. The four then turn to Erza to see brilliant idea and saw her heading towards the emergency brakes.

"She wouldn't." said Lucy getting worried.

"She will." Said Zoro. Being with Erza for all those years, he knew what he could expect with her as his partner. Just then, one the attendants ran over to Erza.

"What do you think you're doing lady?! You can't just pull the emergency lever without permission!" said the attendant.

"It's for our comrade. Please understand." Said Erza.

"Are you kidding me?!" asked the attendant.

"I told ya." Said Zoro.

"Now then, I'd like you to take our luggage please." Requested Erza.

"What do I look like a bell boy?!" asked the attendant.

"I'm starting to realise that all the wizards of Fairy Tail are weird." Said Lucy.

"Yeah, well not all of us." Said Gray but he had already stripped to his underwear.

"OH YEAH? THEN WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" questioned Lucy and Zoro at the same time.

"Well since we can't get Natsu to us, looks like we'll just have to get to him!" said Erza.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Zoro.

Erza was smiling as she finally had an idea of what to do.

10 minutes later

Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Zoro were riding the magical vehicle known as the Magical Four wheeler (seriously, that's actually the name.) A magical vehicle which are solely available for a Mage's use, and are powered by an SE-plug (Self-Energy plug), which is a small, special device that powers Magical Vehicles in Earth Land. This allows the user to convert their magic into fuel for the vehicle. If they decided to go faster, their magic will be consumed a lot faster.

Gray however, had to sit on top of the vehicle due to the small size inside. Happy, Lucy and Zoro were inside as Erza was using her magic to drive the Four Wheeler.

"Erza! Are you sure you should be going this fast?" asked Gray as he was holding on for dear life.

"Don't worry, I can handle this. Besides, we need to get to Natsu as fast as we can." Said Erza as she sped up.

"Erza! Just ahead, I can sense Natsu!" said Zoro as he was using his haki but he noticed that someone else was with him. And he felt a dark energy near them. They carried on driving until they were finally able to get close enough to the train.

"Natsu!" cried Lucy as she tried to call out to him but then Natsu jumped out of the train and started falling straight towards Gray. The two then smack each other on the head causing Gray to fall off the car as well. Erza then quickly drifted the four wheeler for a quick stop.

"Natsu, Gray! Are you two okay?" asked Erza. Natsu and Gray didn't answer as they were completely knocked out.

After a while

"That hurt, you idiot!" yelled Gray as he tried to pick a fight with Natsu.

"Shut up, you icy freak! Why did you guys leave me on the train?!" questioned Natsu in annoyance.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured. I apologise Natsu." Said Erza as she pulled him in and smacked his head onto her armour.

"It's okay." Said Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!" said Zoro as he was walking towards him.

"What's up Zoro?" asked Natsu.

"I felt another presence near you on the train. Who was that?" asked Zoro.

"I'm not sure but man that weirdo had the nerve to attack me on the train." Said Natsu.

"Are you serious?" asked Lucy.

"I think it's the guy who dragged away the guy who were gonna eat Happy. He said he was with Eisenwald." Said Natsu which surprised Erza. She then ran up to him and slapped him hard on the face. Zoro, Lucy and Gray just watched in surprise as she carried on slapping Natsu.

"That is exactly who we were chasing on this mission. Why did you let him get away?!" questioned Erza.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Natsu.

"I explained everything on the train! Why weren't you listening?!" questioned Erza.

"She already forgot that she's the one who knocked him out. This woman sure is unbelievable." Said Lucy.

"That's Erza for ya!" said Happy.

Soon afterwards, Erza then wore the SE-plug and sat in the driver seat again.

"So he was on the same train as we were. Let's find him!" Said Erza.

"So what was he like?" asked Gray.

"He didn't look like he was from a Dark Guild. He did have this weird flute thing though which looked like a skull but it had three eyes." Explained Natsu.

"A skull?" asked Lucy.

"That's creepy." Said Gray

"What's the matter?" asked Zoro.

"It's just, I've heard about that flute before. It has to be Lullaby, the cursed song. It's death magic!" said Lucy which worried everyone.

"Death magic?" asked Zoro.

"Is it some kind of incantation?" asked Gray.

"I've only ever read about them in books, there are some deadly magic out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Said Lucy.

"That's right. There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person that they are used on." Said Erza.

"Well if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse." Said Lucy.

"Well then, there's no point in waiting. We better get a move on and catch them as fast as we can." Said Erza as she got the four wheeler ready. They then carried on driving after the train but then they stopped at the Kunugi station. They looked down to see that one of the carts had been blown up and people were gathering around.

"Some guys with scythes suddenly took over the train!" said a citizen.

"They were the dark guild members who were hanging around here!" said another citizen.

"I don't get it. I can understand why they were after carriages and boats but why a train?" asked Lucy.

"Aye! It's not very helpful since they can only follow the tracks." Said Happy.

"But they're definitely fast." Said Erza.

"Maybe it's the destination and what it holds that's more important to them." Said Zoro.

"Sounds like those Eisenwald guys had to get somewhere fast." Added Gray who was still only in his underwear.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" screamed Lucy and Zoro.

"Well anyways, if the royal guards are after them. They should be caught soon enough right?" asked Lucy.

"Well, if these Dark Guild members are as strong as we think they are. Those guards are gonna have a bad time." Said Zoro.

Erza then started the Four Wheeler again and rode off.

Oshibana Station

After a while, they had finally arrived at the Oshibana Station but when they got there. They saw a crowd in front of the gates with the police trying to stop everyone from going inside.

"This station is currently closed due to a train derailment!" said one of the police via microphone.

"A derailment? Seriously?" asked a citizen.

"Everyone! Please leave the premises!" said the police officer. Just then Erza went over to speak to the police officer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! I need you to tell me what is going on here?" asked Erza.

"Huh, wait who are yo…." Asked the police but then she just head butted him.

"What's the situation inside?!" asked Erza to another police member but before he had a chance to respond, she quickly head butted him again.

"Is she really gonna do that to all the police members?" asked Lucy.

"Well, she's always been pretty impatient. She doesn't really like to talk to guys who can't answer quick enough." Said Zoro who was holding an unconscious Natsu. Erza then finally finished hitting all the guards and went back to her group.

"Guys, Eisenwald is in here. Let's go!" said Erza.

"Right!" said Zoro, Lucy and Gray.

All of them then ran inside quickly to try and see if the dark guild was in there. Apparently a small army unit had already gone but they didn't return.

"Zoro? Are they here?" asked Erza.

"Definitely! Up ahead!" said Zoro. They all carry on running until they see a small group of guards who were defeated by Eisenwald.

"They've been wiped out!" said Happy.

"As expected, our enemies are tough. We cannot let ourselves be distracted not even for a moment." Said Erza.

They carried on walking until they finally reached the main platform area where all the Dark Guild members were.

"So you've finally arrived, you Fairy Tail flies." Said Erigor.

"There are so many of them." Said Lucy.

"I'm guessing that you're Erigor?" asked Erza. Erigot looked over to Erza and simply laughed. Lucy then tried to wake up Natsu since he was still feeling under the weather.

"Give it up Lucy, he had to ride a train, a four wheeler and Zoro's shoulders." Said Happy.

"You damn freaks! Cos of you, Erigor got mad at me!" said Kage. Natsu's eyes then sparked as he recognised the voice.

"Tell us what your aim is?! What do you intend on doing with the Lullaby?!" questioned Erza.

"You really want to know? Fine then but answer me this. What do all train stations have?" asked Erigor as he took to the sky.

"He's flying!" said Happy.

"He's using Wing magic." Said Lucy. Erigor then landed on the main speakerphone and then Erza finally realised it.

"You wanted to broadcast it?!" asked Erza.

"There are thousands of people outside this station. And if I simply raise the volume of the speakers, the entire city could hear the melody of death." Said Erigor.

"So you want these people to listen to that Lullaby?" asked Zoro.

"Think of it as a punishment. We had our rights stolen away by these very people for what we did, our jobs were to clean evil. But did they appreciate what we did? No, instead they pushed us away and punished us for doing what they couldn't. And now, we're going to take away something from them. Their lives! And the soon enough, we will have the power that no one else does and we will be able to rule!" said Erigor as he started laughing.

"You're insane!" said Lucy.

"Sorry flies! But if it's any consolation, you get to die by our hands instead of the lullaby's!" said Kage as he summoned a magic circle and used his shadow hands. The shadow hands then emerged from the ground and tried to attack Lucy. But then, Zoro quickly stepped in and slashed the shadows, splitting them into tiny pieces.

"W-what the?" said Kage as he looked over to Zoro who was holding onto his Shusui.

"Don't think that I'm gonna let you insult our guild, hurt my friends and get away with it." Said Zoro as he turned over to the dark guild members with anger. They stepped back a bit after seeing his angry glare. But then Natsu stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Zoro, think you can let me handle that one?" asked Natsu.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"I've got a score I need to settle with that bastard." Said Natsu as he was cracking his knuckles.

"Hmph, fine by me. After all, I'm going after him!" said Zoro as he pointed the Shusui towards Erigor. Erigor simply smiled at his challenge.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got plans. Until then, stay here and teach them what it means to fight the Dark Guild Eisenwald!" said Erigor as he disappeared into the wind.

"HE'S GONE!" said Happy and Lucy in unison.

"Zoro?" asked Erza.

"I can still sense him. He's gone but he's close!" responded Zoro.

"Natsu! Gray! You two can go after him!" commanded Erza which disappointed Gray, Natsu and Zoro.

"If you two work together, not even Erigor will stand a chance." Said Erza but Natsu and Gray were staring at each other with hate.

"ARE YOU TWO LISTENING?!" asked Erza.

"Aye, sir!" sad Natsu and Gray as they quickly changed faces and ran off towards Erigor's direction.

"Huh, they ran after Erigor!" said a dark guild member.

"I'm on it!" said Rayule. A dark guild member with rope abilities.

"I'm coming with you! That bastard has to pay!" said Kage as he summoned a magic circle and ran into the shadows.

"Tch, I wanted to take on Erigor and here I am stuck with you two." Said Zoro in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Zoro but we needed you." said Erza.

"I know. Your magic is almost depleted from the four wheeler." Said Zoro.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Lucy as she turned to Erza.

"Even with low magic, I can still fight." Said Erza.

"Maybe you should just let me handle it. Besides, I can take them on myself." said Zoro as he got ready and walked ahead. Lucy was really getting excited to see Zoro fight again but then Erza stopped him.

"What?" asked Zoro as he turned to Erza.

"You're not planning on taking care of them by yourself, are you?" asked Erza. Zoro then smiled and realized that she meant.

"Are you sure you can do this? You used up a lot of magic already though." Said Zoro.

"I'll be fine, trust me. Besides, I will punish them for insulting of our guild!" said Erza.

"I gotcha. Let's do this." Said Zoro as he took off his bandana and wore it around his head.

"Huh, wait a sec…..where have I seen that guy before?" questioned one of the dark guild members.

Zoro then took out all three of his swords and Erza summoned her own sword, the two then got ready to take on the entire Dark guild.

"Welp, we're in for a treat Lucy!" said Happy as he saw the two get ready.

"A treat?" asked Lucy.

"Those two are the strongest members of Fairy Tail. And we get to see them kick butt!" said Happy. Lucy then looked over to the two.

"The strongest?" Said Lucy.

"So then, you ready?" asked Zoro as he placed the Wado Ichimounji in his mouth.

"Yes, let us begin!" said Erza.

"Hey Lucy, you wanna join in?" asked Zoro.

"(I can't let myself fall behind! I have to show Zoro that I can fight too!) Don't worry, I'm on it!" said Lucy as she took out one of her celestial keys.

"Mom always told me not to hit girls but I can make an exception for these two." Said one of the dark guild members.

"Sorry ladies but you're not gonna be as cute when we're done with ya." Said another dark guild member as he cracked his fists. Lucy was clenched her fists since they were looking down on them but then Zoro stood in front of her and turned his head to the dark guild members. Zoro didn't even need to use haki to intimidate them, his one eye was already doing it well.

"Don't forget I'm here too and I won't let you guys make fun on my friends." Said Zoro as he pointed his sword at them.

"(Zoro!)" thought Lucy. She was really happy to see that the boy who she remembered didn't change at all.

"Let's do this! I swear if any of you insult the Fairy Tail guild in my presence, none of you shall live to see tomorrow." said Erza.

"BRING IT ON! WE'VE GOT TONS OF MAGICAL SWORDSMAN IN EISENWALD!" cried the Dark Guild members as they all charged at Erza with their swords.

Erza simply took a stance and waited for the right opportunity as they were approaching. She then swung her blade at the incoming people, shattering their blades and sending them flying. She then jumped into the air and swung her blades at another group, sending them flying as well.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" yelled the Dark Guild members as three of them sent an energy wave towards Erza.

Zoro then quickly jumped in and blocked the attack with his swords, to him the attack was nothing but child's play. He then spread his blades in different directions causing the attack to disperse.

"H-he…..he stopped our magic?!" questioned the Dark Guild Member.

Zoro then rushed straight towards them with his blades crossed. As Zoro was rushing towards them, they weren't moving at all. As if a demonic force was freezing them on the spot.

"Santoryu….ONI GIRI!" cried Zoro as he slashed all three of the wizards with one strike. He then quickly turned and sent a duel slash towards another group. The attack was so strong that it even cut a pillar clean off.

"Thanks Zoro!" said Erza as she morphed her sword into a giant spear.

"Don't mention it, Erza." Said Zoro as he carried on slashing them down. Erza too then started swinging her spear and took down two groups with her simple swings. One by one, all of the Eisenwald members were being defeated by Zoro and Erza.

Zoro then prepared his blades once again as he was getting ready to attack. He then pointed his swords at the enemy but then a black horned beast was forming behind him.

"SANTORYU! GYUKI YUZUME!" Zoro then lunged forward and then he hit all of the dark guild members with great impact.

Erza then quickly morphed her spear into dual blades and started defeating the mages again. Zoro was also defeating the members one by one but both of them didn't have to use any of their abilities as their opponents were too weak against them.

"Well, I can't just stand here and watch. It's my turn!" said Lucy.

"Why must you try and steal the spot light, Lucy?" asked Happy.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB! CANCER!" cried Lucy as she summoned a celestial gate. She then summoned her celestial spirit who was dressed similarly like a hair dresser. His hair was black and braided in red arrows that end in a shape that resembles crab pincers. He was wearing a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tool's bad in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The most noticeable feature he had however was his six crab legs from his back.

"Cancer! You want me to take em out baby?" asked Cancer.

"Yeah, take em out with style!" said Lucy.

"I've never seen such a stupid haircut!" said one of the guid members as he charged at Lucy and Cancer with his sword.

"You look like an idiot!" yelled another dark guild member as he charged at them with his blade. Everyone else then started following after them and got ready to attack. Caner then saw them coming and charged right past them with ease, cutting their weapons and hair down with his scissors.

"What happened to our hair?!" cried the dark guild member as he was feeling his head.

"WE'RE BALD!" cried the other member.

"Impressive Lucy." Said Erza as she carried on swinging her newly equipped axe.

"It was nothing really. Great! I scored points with Erza." Said Lucy with pride.

"That's what you were going for?!" asked Happy.

"However, this crab spirit of yours. The way he calls you "baby", I find it rather insulting." Said Erza.

"Points unscored. But maybe Zoro saw me!" said Lucy as she turned to find Zoro but just as she was about to turn, a dark guild member almost got close to her.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" cried the dark guild member as he almost stabbed Lucy. Just as the blade was about to reach Lucy, a slash quickly hit the dark guild member and sent him flying back.

"Lucy! What are you doing?! You almost got killed!" said ZORO as he rushed over to her. Lucy however couldn't respond and just looked at Zoro. Lucy then gave Zoro a sad look and made him feel guilty, he just sighed and patted her head.

"Be careful, I won't always be here for you." Said Zoro.

"Zoro! I need your help!" said Erza. Zoro then nodded and quickly rushed over to Erza.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"Even though we've beaten some of them, there are still too many of them." Said Erza.

"Then let me handle them, I can probably do better without you guys getting in the way." Said Zoro. Erza then punched him right on the head, Zoro then grabbed his head as he felt the sharp pain on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" questioned Zoro.

"Don't think that you can do this on your own! We need to work together!" yelled Erza.

The Dark Guild members just watched as Erza and Zoro were bickering at each other back and forth. Lucy was watching them as well but she was beginning to get worried. Worried at the relationship they shared more than the members of the Dark Guild.

"Zoro! There are still too many of them! I say we take it to the next level!" said Erza.

"Now you're talking." Said Zoro.

Erza then summoned her magic circle as she was beginning to re-equip her armour. Her body was glowing as her armoured was re-forming once again. It was the Heaven's Wheel Armour! All the Dark Mages and Lucy were all admiring her beauty in her new armour.

"Dance, my swords!" cried Erza as she summoned her magical swords and it started spinning around them.

"Santoryu….." said Zoro as he positioned his swords.

"Circle Swords!" Her swords then flew off to the enemies, sending them all flying back and crashing.

"Kokujo: O TATSUMAKI!" Zoro then started spinning which created a dragon-like tornado that slashed and blew away all of the Dark Guild members. But unlike the normal "Tatsumaki", it carried on going like a whirlwind and started cutting up all the Dark guild members.

"What the hell?! How did he summon a tornado?!" cried the Dark Guild Members as they were running for their life.

"What kind of a wizard is he?!" cried another member as he got sucked into the whirlwind and got cut up.

The last two remaining dark guild members just watched as Zoro's "Tatsumaki" and Erza's "Circle Swords" were wiping out the rest of their members. Once their attacks finally finished, they watched as their members started falling down one by one and in the middle of it all was Erza and Zoro, standing side by side as they were looking directly at them.

"T-they finished the rest with a single attack!" said Lucy as she was admiring their power.

"Aye!" said Happy as he cheered them on.

"Damn! You're dealing with me now!" cried the one of the last remaining members as he charged at Erza with magic in his hands. Erza just stood there as the wizard was charging at her but then Zoro quickly appeared in front of her with his swords ready.

"Don't even think about it!" said Zoro as he slashed his blade directly down the dark wizard's torso.

"T-those attacks…..! There's no doubt about it! They're the strongest in Fairy Tail!" said the last remaining wizard.

"Titania, Queen of Fairies" Erza Scarlet! And "The Legendary Swordsman" Roronoa Zoro!" said the Dark Guild member.

Zoro then took off his bandana and tied it around his left arm. He then placed his swords back into his sayas (Katana version of scabbards). Erza then returned back into her normal armour of blue skirt and upper armour.

"Amazing… they're so strong!" said Lucy with admiration. She only read about how strong they were in the news but to be in their presence and actually witness their attacks, was an all-new experience.

"Screw this!" cried the last Dark Guild member as he ran off to the exit. The three just watched as he ran off at a quick speed. Erza then fell on her knees as she used up too much magic to beat the Dark Guild Members. Zoro then quickly grabbed her before she fell.

"Erza! Are you okay?!" asked Lucy as she went over to Erza.

"I'm fine but…. I-I just…." Said Erza as she was breathing heavily.

"I told you to be careful! You used up too much of your magic!" said Zoro as he helped her stand up.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I need one of you two go after that Dark wizard, he might try to contact Erigor if we don't stop him! So Lucy, go!" said Erza.

"W-wait me?" asked Lucy.

"I'd ask Zoro but he'll get lost the moment he walks through those doors." Said Erza which popped an angry mark on Zoro's head.

"B-but I…." said Lucy.

"PLEASE!" said Erza as she was giving Lucy an intense stare. Lucy felt a chill down her spine as soon as she saw the expression on Erza's face. Lucy then ran off with Happy by her side.

"I hope Natsu and Gray are doing better." Said Erza. Zoro then closed his eye and started scanning the area.

"This isn't good!" said Zoro.

"What is it?" asked Erza.

"Natsu and Gray are currently occupied by other Dark Guild members. And Erigor….. is outside!" said Zoro.

"What?! Are you serious?" asked Erza.

"No doubt about it. So what's our next plan of action?" asked Zoro.

"Well, we know that Erigor still has the lullaby and if he plays it here, all the people outside could hear its melody! We need to warn them immediately!" said Erza as she tried to stand up but she felt weak on her knees.

"There's no way that you can move like this. Here." Said Zoro as he gave her a piggy back ride.

"W-what…. what are you doing?!" asked Erza.

"We're not gonna get anywhere with you just sitting around. I'm gonna get us outside so that we can warn the people and find Erigor ourselves! And don't worry, I'm here to help." said Zoro as he started running towards the exit. Even after all the things she said to Lucy, she realised that none of it was true. Zoro was more to him than she led on and after yesterday's experience, she knew that could never let go of what she felt with him. She then placed her head on his back but then she opened her eyes to see that they were in a random room.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT LOST!" yelled Erza as she smacked his head.

"DAMN IT! Don't blame me! This place is too big!" yelled Zoro as he started running towards another direction.

"Seriously, why must you be so dense?" asked Erza.

After a while, Zoro finally reaches the outside with Erza on his back. She then got down and grabbed one of the megaphones and started warning the citizens.

"Everyone! Evacuate immediately! This station has been taken over by the dark guild members and they plan on killing all of you with the lullaby! Get as far away as you can!" warned Erza but the citizens were still watching in confusion as they had no idea what she was talking about. Zoro then took the megaphone.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET OUT OF HERE! STAR RUNNING!" screamed Zoro. All the citizens then start shaking and ran as if their lives depend on it…..oh.

"Hey you two! Why would you start a panic like that?" asked a police member.

"We needed them to get away from here as far as they could. You guys should evacuate as well." Said Erza. The police members all then nod and ran off. Erza and Zoro simply watched as everyone was running away but then they felt a strong gust of wind behind and saw a giant hurricane spinning around the train station.

"How did the station get surrounded by wind?" asked Erza.

"It's cos of him!" said Zoro as he pointed towards the sky. Erza then turned over and Erigor flying in the air.

"You know; I always did want to fight an S-class member. After all, you two are the power couples of Fairy Tail. But I don't have time for both of you, I've got bigger fish to fry." Said Erigor as he tried to blast both Erza and Zoro.

Zoro quickly sensed the incoming attack and jumped out of the way to dodge the attack but Erza was unlucky enough to get hit. She was then teleported into the station.

"Erza! You bastard!" said Zoro as he took out the Kitetsu and the Shushui.

"You've got good reflexes but they won't do you any good!" said Erigor as he swung his scythe towards Zoro and sent two wind projectiles. Zoro then used his own blades and started preparing for an attack.

"NITORYU! NANJUNI POUND HO!" yelled Zoro as he performed a circular swing and sent two air compressed projectiles spiralling towards Erigor's wind projectiles. The two attack then crash but Zoro's attack was much more lethal and broke through Erigor's attack with ease. Erigor quickly try to dodge but a part of his face was already cut.

Erigor then placed his hand on the cut area and saw that Zoro was strong.

"Erza! Are you okay?!" asked Zoro.

"I'm fine! But I can't get past this damn wall of wind!" said Erza.

"Damn it! You better shut off this wall of wind or else I'll make you!" said Zoro as he pointed his blade at Erigor.

"She can rot in there as long as I care. I have big plans which must be completed and I won't stay here anymore. Try to catch me if you can, swordsman!" said Erigor before he flew off.

"HEY! WAIT!" said Zoro.

"Zoro!" yelled Erza as Zoro was about to run but then he turned back to hear Erza's words.

"Erza?! What is it?" asked Zoro.

"Listen to me, you need to go after him!" said Erza.

"What about you guys?! I need to help you guys get out of…." Said Zoro.

"There's no time for that! I have no idea how we'll get out here but you need to go and stop Erigor right now! Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" said Erza.

"Okay then! I promise I'll take down Erigor!" said Zoro as he was getting ready to run.

"Zoro! Wait!" said Erza.

"What now?" asked Zoro.

"If I find out that you got lost and let Erigor succeed in his plans. I will kill you!" threatened Erza which scared Zoro. Zoro simply gulped his fear and started running off after Erigor and luckily since his haki was able to track him down, he knew where he was going.

"Good luck, Zoro." Said Erza.

Chapter End

(A/N Well, there it is. Another chapter completed! Thank you all very much for reading my story, I can't believe how far it's gotten in terms of reviews, favourites and followers. I mean really, this story is nothing but a boot leg compared to the original but I'm still trying my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible for you guys.

And for those of you who think "WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD ERZA NOT TELL LUCY THAT SHE LOVES HIM?!" I know my logic will sound completely stupid but please try and go with it for now. She's a strong leader, she can't have herself fall in love with a member as she will believe that she will let her feelings distract her from what she needs to do and who she must protect.

Reviews

PersonaQeminod1: Thank you and holy crap, it's been four months since I updated. I'm sorry about that.

Firebird0315: Thank you very much. I always did wonder where she was able to get that giant horn thing and so I wanted to throw in a mission that made them both look powerful.

Thank you, I wanted to make sure that people wouldn't have to read something they didn't want to.

Lol, at that point I'm sure they were completely lost at what happened.

I'm not really one for writing huge chapters but I try to fit in as much as I can. Honestly, I wanted to try and fit in the fight with Erigor but I felt as though that was a chapter for another time.

Ultima-owner : Thanks I really appreciate it.

Warrior of the six blades: Thanks man, I really wanted to show that Zoro is definitely someone strong even in the Fairy Tail universe and with the help of Gildarts, he's become a hell of a lot stronger than he was in One Piece.

Definitely! I try to put him in awkward situations where he just can't win with women. Being a clueless guy about love, he pretty much needs it to be hand written to understand the situation.

If Mirajane finds out, well better call the doctors. He's definitely gonna need it.

ZoroandNatsu: Thank you, I appreciate it. It's comments like this that make we want to write more.

GUEST: Welp, she did the next best thing. Faced her fears and tackled Erza head on.

MASSEXPLOSION: Apologies for the typos but I'm using a free software which doesn't have auto correct so I try my best to fix any errors. But I'm glad you liked it.

GUEST (Above MASSEXPLOSION) : I promise I will do my best to update as much as I can. I have been wanting to write this for a very long time and I would hate to stop out of nowhere.

DjGinsu13: Thank you very much man. I really appreciate your long reviews.

I'm not the best at writing lemon at the moment but I will try to do better. (I can't believe I wrote this) But I definitely tried to make sure that people would be able to envision what's going on basically.

I'm not entirely sure for Wendy yet as she is still far in the story. But I'm not entirely sure if I should have her fall in love with Zoro or look up to him as an older brother since she is only 12 when they meet.

And dude, THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA! I loved the baby sitting chapter since we were able to see the soft side of Zoro as he was taking care of the baby. I am definitely going to do this in the future.

And dude, I'm not even kidding! You are a mastermind! This is hands down the best idea I have been waiting for! Dude, I really appreciate the idea that you gave me and I'm glad you're reading my story.

Kakakure: Here is the next update and thank you. I'm definitely going to write about what is happening in the One Piece world in the future but for now, I just want to get some of the tedious parts of the story out of the way first.

Sortakindamaybeperhaps (Nice name): Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it. After doing some research, I was told that Zoro wasn't really the strongest compared to the members of Fairy Tail. That was why I added the part where Gildarts would train Zoro so I can have a reason to say that Zoro is going to be overpowered.

And I'm not even kidding, this is my first time writing lemon so it was a bit difficult for me so I'll definitely try harder. (I can't believe I just said that I will improve writing porn).

Roronoa666: Well I'm glad you like it. Not kidding, I have seen a few Zoro harem fics but they don't give him the credit he deserves. I wanted this story to completely focus on him and his girls.

Believe me, when the time comes they will be added. As for Wendy, I wasn't entirely sure since she is only 12 when they meet. But I'll ask for their advice in the future but thank you for reading.

Allan9: I'll do my best to update as much as I can

XXCoopyXx: Of course, Nami and Robin were the first and they most certainly won't be missing the action. I need to have the members return one way or another but for now I need to get the tedious parts out of the way first.

And believe me, I will improve my writing for …. Lemon. (I'm basically saying I'll improve writing porn).

OldMan Henderson: Dude, there is nothing to worry about. I definitely believe that Juvia too should be with Gray since I just don't see Juvia falling for Zoro. Honestly, the only plot line that makes me think that Juvia will fall in love with Zoro is a love potion or hypnosis. But you have nothing to worry about, Juvia is staying with Gray.

Yoyo77: Bruh, thanks a lot man. I really appreciate your nice reiview and hope you will write more for me. I will definitely be adding more girls as the time comes and Kagura is definitely one of them. But it's gonna be a while but thanks for reading.

Everyone, some bad news. My exams are next month so I won't be touching this website or be writing any fics for a while so please understand that I'm sorry but as soon as my exams are over! I will update them all! Thank you all for reading and giving me criticisms, kind comments and reviews. I swear I appreciate them all and it drives me to write even more. With that, have a good morning/day/evening/night)


End file.
